Issei the wielder of Ladon
by Repstars
Summary: I suck at summaries so the story is about Issei who finds at a young age that he has over one hundred different minds within his head because he wields the lost Longinus that holds Ladon the mythical dragon which Hercules had supposedly slain. How will Issei's journey differ with these guiding voices. Of course it wouldn't be Issei without his Harem but with a few girls added on.
1. The voices in my head

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh. Criticism is appreciated as with it I can write better stories but flames are not and will be ignored.**

 **I do not, nor will I ever own High school DxD**

prologue

Issei is a 16 year old male and currently a 1st year in high school about to be in his second. He is of average height and a slim build that very successfully hid the strength that he truly possessed. He has spiky brown hair and deceivingly innocent doe brown eyes. Normally Issei would wear a red shirt to represent his favorite color and black pants. Not many people actually knew the real Issei other than that he is a very smart, calm, and quiet person, as he would only up to those that he trusted completely, but those that did know him would say that he was a very different kind of kid. Issei always knew he was different, actually him prided himself on it. I mean who else hears hundreds of voices in their head, that were always chatting, debating, and most of all guiding him throughout all of his problems. They didn't tell him to do bad things like steal, kill, or destroy things, but instead told him amazing stories, facts, and advice.

It had all started when he was a young boy and he had been in the park with his best and only friend at the time, a very tomboyish girl, who most thought that she was actually a boy until Issei would set them straight as he got annoyed at anyone who got it wrong. As they were walking through the park an old man had stopped them and asked if they had wanted to watch a puppet show, Issei was about to tell him no and that they had already decided to go swinging. When Irina had turned to him and begged to watch it, as she was a big fan of anything to do with the theater, even if they weren't real people. He had finally relented when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. So he and Irina were led to a small group of kids sitting in front of a crudely built stage with a sheet over it. The man had then given both him and Irina a bowl of pudding to share, though Issei didn't eat any of it as his parents had warned against weird looking strangers or offers of candy or food, and since this man fit into both he just sat waiting for the offer of candy into a windowless white van. The man had then walked behind the stage and disappeared. A few moments later the sheet in front of the stage was lifted and two puppets appeared on the stage and started talking about all of the greats things in the world. After a while Issei was bored out of his mind until the puppet on the left spread its arms and said, "but of all the great things in the world nothing is better than that of a woman's oppai," as a flying oppai appeared above the two puppets. At this point Issei had gotten very interested and his mind had started to change to that of nothing but of thoughts of oppai and probably would have changed him into a lecherous fiend in the future if a voice hadn't all of a sudden started to speak in his head.

The voice had been very masculine and gruff. It sounded irritated as it told Issei to snap out of the delusions going through his head. When the voice had first spoken Issei had been very startled and had looked around for the source of it, getting some weird looks from Irina. The voice had then told him to stop looking around like a crazy person as he wouldn't find anyone. After this Issei had gotten very scared as his mother had told him about the time his uncle Akira who had been put into a crazy house, as she had called it, when he had started to claim that he heard voices. At the point that Issei's fears had almost completely taken a hold of his mind a second voice had spoken up telling the other one to be quiet and calmed Issei by telling him that he wasn't going crazy. At this point Issei had tried to ask them something but when he had started to speak out loud, three voices hushed him and told him to reply in his mind. Issei had been very startled when the third voice had spoken up, but had decided to comply. He had then asked in his mind, "Fine but if I am not going crazy then who the heck are you people and why are you in my head."

If anything their response had only confused him more when they had told him at the same time that their name was Ladon. He then angrily responded back, thinking that they were messing with him," You can't all be Ladon, stop messing with me!"

The second voice had then spoken up, "Yes I can see how that would be confusing, But in truth we are all named Ladon. Though I can see how that would be confusing so how about we all take different names to help cause less confusion. You can call me Garreth."

The third voice had then spoken up," Well if that is the plan, then you can call me the mighty... Gallifrey slayer of all opponents and the most dashing of all the heads of the mighty Ladon"

Issei could tell by the all of a sudden annoyed vibe coming from the other two that if they could, they would be face palming. Issei had the thought back" Erm... Mister Gallifrey coul..."

"Hmm mmm"

"Oh, um, sorry. I mean mister Gallifrey slayer of all opponents... could I..."

"and-"

"Oh, and ummm... the most dashing of... all the heads of the ...mighty... Lad...on, would it be fine if I just called you Gallifrey?"

"Well why didn't you ask earlier. Then we could have gotten through that question much quicker."

At this point Issei thought that he himself was going to face palm himself. It was quiet until the first voice had then spoken up " If we are all taking names, than you shall call me Erabor." he said clearly stating that any other name would not be accepted or appreciated.

At this point, he felt Irina tapping him on the shoulder. Issei shook his head and looked at Irina and saw that she was annoyed by him refusing to pay attention to her and pinched his cheek.

Irina was getting really mad now as Issei had still not responded to her, I mean really she had been tapping on his shoulder for about two minutes, and he hadn't so much as acknowledged that she was even there. She was already upset because some other mean adults had come and ruined the puppet show, they were still over there arguing with the man calling him a pervert and telling him that he should be ashamed at what he had been doing. After the other adults had come she had turned to Issei to ask if he wanted to go swing now but he was starring at the ground and wasn't moving. She had started to poke his shoulder but he didn't respond at all. She then started to poke his arm harder and called his name but he still ignored her. She then thought that he was being a big meanie and was doing it on purpose so she then stood and pinched his cheek."Owowowowowowowowow... Hey what was that for?" Issei shouted.

Irina just huffed, crossed her arms, and walked away. Issei got up and ran after her leaving the adults to argue. Issei finally caught up to Irina when she stopped at the swings. He recognized the look she was giving to him, it was a look that she gave to people when they had made her really mad. Usually Issei was never one to receive this look as he always tried to stay on her good side and keep her happy. Issei, instead of trying to plead his innocence (having tried that when they had first became friends and got nowhere), instead asked, " What did I do wrong this time?"

Of course like every other time that Issei had gotten on her bad side, Irina just looked away from him and huffed. Issei saw the way she was sitting on the swing and holding on to the chains going up the sides, as she barely rocked back and forth, and took the hint that she wanted him to push her. So he went behind her and started to push on her back making the swing go higher. Issei had learned to always do what Irina wanted when she was in one of these moods as it always made her calm down faster. Honestly girls and their moods confused the heck out of him, he didn't know why they didn't just tell guys what the problem was, but he had just put it down to girls liking the attention guys would give them to cheer them up.

After about ten minutes of Issei pushing her on the swing, Irina finally stopped with the silent treatment and started to laugh as Issei pushed her higher and higher. Issei started to smile because he liked when Irina was happy, but his smile gradually went away as he dove back into his mind, trying to find the voices he had been talking to earlier

"Hello?" Issei mentally shouted half hoping nobody would respond

"What do you want kid." Answered Erabor

" Ohhh... ummm... I realized that you guys didn't answer my question from earlier why are you three in my head?"

" And what made you think that there were only three of us?" asked a newer more feminine voice.

Issei was able to keep himself from jumping this time at the arrival of a new voice, "Who are you?"

Issei could feel the new voice mentally smile as it answered back, " I am Ladon," with a teasing voice. Issei was about to get mad when the new voice started to laugh and continued " but you can call me Sarriba"

Issei decided that he didn't want anymore surprise voices popping up so he asked, " Is there any more of you all that I should know about?"

This time it was Gallifrey that responded " well there is one hundred and two minds in here even though there should only be one hundred and one, that is you and us one hundred that are Ladon but there is another mind that is separate from us... And hey kid are you even listening?" he asked in an offended tone, I mean he was Gallifrey the slayer of all handsome... Wait no, it was Gallifrey the slayer of Ladon... No that wasn't it either, that doesn't matter the kid should have been paying complete attention to him no matter what name he had chosen.

Issei had almost fainted when he had said that there was over a hundred voices in his head how could he not be insane. It took all of the voices to get his attention back to them and when he did he almost screamed out loud to them to tell him exactly who they were, what was a Ladon, and why they were all inside his head.

This time it was Garreth who decided to answer Issei's question,"First of all, We have told you who we are, we are Ladon, well we were until our physical body was destroyed and we were placed into a sacred gear. Ladon was what you humans would call a Greek mythological creature, meaning we are supposedly made up. We were a dragon that had one hundred heads and we guarded a tree in the garden of Hesperitas. This tree was very special as this tree bore golden apples. One day we were doing as we always did and were laying wrapped around the tree, arguing amongst ourselves, what the point in guarding the tree was,as very few people ever came to the garden, and only the Heliades would ever stay. They were always nice to us and fed us only the best of what they gathered. We then saw the figure of a very buff man standing a good distance away. We thought nothing of it as our job was to guard the tree and only the tree. If he wanted to wander through the garden, then power to him. It wasn't until a few moments later we saw an object headed straight for us. We were able to figure out that it was an arrow. We didn't move as our scales were able to block all objects from piercing into our skin beneath them, but it wasn't until it was to late that we smelled it, Hydra blood, the only thing that could melt our scales. It went straight through and hit our heart. The pain was so great that we passed out and since then we have been, I guess you could say sleeping, but from where we were, we were able to watch the world progress along with heaven and the underworld. It wasn't until eight years ago that we were able to gather the strength to find a suitable host for our sacred gear, and low and behold just as we gathered our strength, the finest host we have seen so far takes his first breath of air. Since you were a newborn your mind was a lot easier to find residence in, as since your mind was still developing in was able to expand a lot easier for it to grow and accommodate us. Although when we did as you would say take up residence we noticed another presence. We have tried to contact him many times but he either doesn't want to talk to us, or he is still asleep. but anyway since then we have just been waiting here gathering our strength for when you would need us."

Issei being already very intelligent for his age processed through what Garreth had told him. Finally he came upon something that confused even more than what he had been told. " What is a sacred gear?"

Sarriba decided that she wanted to answer as she over spoke Garreth when he had started to speak, " A sacred gear is an object made by the God of the bible, They are powerful objects that can only be bestowed upon humans, so that miracles could be preformed on Earth. There are many different Sacred gears that all do something different though most sacred gears have multiples, as in more than one person can have a certain sacred gear. There is a group of sacred gears that are called the Longinus sacred gears. These sacred are completely unique and only one of each can be present at one time. The Longinus sacred gears were named after the true Longinus which was the spear that was used to kill Jesus Christ when he was nailed to the cross. It is the most powerful of all the sacred gears. There are thirteen of them, though some are stronger than others. God of the bible had at one time planned on their being fourteen longinus's with us being it but as we were to weak to occupy it until now no one else knew about ours."

"You said that there were a hundred of you all, why are only you four speaking to me?" asked Issei

"They are still asleep or are just beginning to wake up, We four are the strongest of all of the heads so we were able to gather our strength the quickest." Replied Gallifrey sounding smug.

Just as Issei was about to reply, Irina's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " It's getting late, we should probably be getting home."

Surprised Issei looked up and saw that the sky had started to darken. He realized that he must of been pushing Irina for over an hour. "Wow it's this late already"

Irina hopped off the swing and turned to him, again with the same look from earlier," Ooh... so you can hear that, but not me trying to get your attention since the puppet show. Do you not like playing with me any more, do you not want to be friends any more?" she said with a voice that sounded angry, but also very scared.

"No no no... It was just... I was.. erm"

"You were what" she snapped

Issei realized that even though he wanted to, he couldn't tell Irina the truth, as she would probably call him a liar and even if she believed him she would probably still tell someone else and he didn't want people to think that he was crazy. He was about to say that it was nothing but realized that, that would probably make her even angrier "I'm waiting" said Irina as she tapped her foot.

Issei then remembered something that his mother had said that morning when he had told her that he was going to the park with Irina today. Hopefully this will be a good cover thought Issei as he spoke."I was thinking about how much prettier you've gotten since when we first met."

At this Issei looked up from where his head had dipped to look at his shoes, when he realized that he would have to lie to Irina, to see that Irina's whole face had gone tomato red. At first Issei thought that she was about to cry from him saying something so stupid so he reached out and gave her a hug to apologize. When he pulled back Issei got even more worried because her face was an even darker shade of red. He was about to run and get help when Irina reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw that her face was starting to go back to normal, even if she wouldn't look at him, so he calmed down a little. " We should get going." she said still looking at anything but him.

Issei was sad as he thought that he had upset her, but didn't want to upset her further so he just nodded and they started to walk. As they walked Issei realized that Irina still hadn't let go of his hand but thought that it was because she was afraid of the dark. On the other hand, Irina thoughts were on Issei saying those same words to her on their wedding day, effectively making her go red again.

That night Issei was going over all of the things Garreth had told him and found something else that he didn't understand so he decided to see if the voices in his head ever slept. "Is anyone awake?" he called into the echoes of his mind.

"Uh... What do you want kid?" responded Erabor

"Umm... well... I wa..."

"You really need to stop that kid your starting to piss me off."

"Stop what?" asked Issei confused.

"The stuttering you always do, you need to be more confident. Pretty soon you'll be one of the most powerful beings out there and you'll need to act like it."

"Ooh... um... Ok, but also that was what I was going to ask, you said most powerful beings, and earlier Garreth said that sacred gears can only be given to humans."

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa... aaaaaannnnnnndddddd?"

"So does that mean that there other people out there?"

"What else do you think it could mean?" He said as if Issei was a small child that needed to be talked to in one syllable words

At this Issei finally decided that he had had enough, "So, Am I just supposed to believe that there are hundreds of different people out there, and that we humans have never met them?"

"Well at one time the border between the different people wasn't there, but eventually humans started to become paranoid that all of the different people posed a threat to them and the existence of their kind, so they started to become hostile towards all of the other peoples until they all broke complete contact with humans and have lived apart from you all until recently, when a war that's been going on since anyone can remember between all of the different peoples threatened to drive them to extinction, so to, as you can say "resupply" their species, they have looked towards humans to bolster their forces." Erabor said exasperatedly. As if he was just asked to define the color orange.

"I don't think that I can believe that," said Issei " It is just to hard for me to believe."

"And your head being crammed with one hundred and two different minds is something that makes total sense?" Erabor asked

"It's either I believe that you all really are Ladon or accept the fact that I am insane and start picking out the colors for my padded cell."

Erabor let out a grunt and told Issei that he was done with the conversation, before fading into the depths of Issei's mind. Issei worn out from all of the information that he had learned during the day just rolled over and fell asleep wondering what life would have been like if Ladon hadn't arrived during the puppet show.


	2. Training and empty stomachs

chapter 1

A/N-If you have any advice on what I should do I would appreciate it, as I have only wanted to Anime and a few of thee OVA episodes, I've got a limiteed supply of knowledge of this world. If i get a few facts wrong then I apologize and I will try to fix them. I do not know as of yet if i'm going to follow canon competely I know that I am going to follow the canon at the beginning to introduce and give name to most of thee main characters. As I have said any criticism is appreciated and flames will still be ignored. I hope you enjoy this story and the idea behind it.

I still do not own High School DxD

It had been three weeks since the day at the park, and Irina had left yesterday apparently her father had gotten some new high end job and she and her parents were going to be moving to England. Issei had gotten very sad when he had heard the news and spent the whole week either playing with her or talking to the heads of Ladon. The voices were very smart and all of them seemed to have some skill to teach him.

Garreth and Some of the other knowledgeable heads, would spend hours telling him about the history of the world, about the great armies that walked the planet that fought for their amazing empires. About the most terrible of villians and their dastardly deeds that threatened all that was right (well that was considered right by the majority of people). They would tell him all about the way that the world he lived in today was created. They even taught him about things that at first he still discarded as myths and them just trying to pull one over on him, I mean was he really supposed to beleive that there were angels , fallen angels, devils, and all matter of other kinds of beings out there, and that for as long as anyone could remember the three largest factions have been at war, he was pretty sure that if there really was a war going on for that long that the humans would have seen something. It wasn't until after much arguing with them, then he finally decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and listen to what they had to say. He was glad that he had, as the more that he listened to them the more that he was convinced that they were telling the truth. Almost every thing that they told him they could back up with more facts and if they couldn't then it was because they had gotten to a point that practically no explanation was needed. After the hours of listening to the voices stories Issei was almost as acurate as a history book except for the fact that his knowledge wasn't written by the victors, and he knew some of the dirty facts that the victors had tried to bury.

Erabor and some of the heads that valued fighting and strength as the most valuable traits there were, decided that Issei neeeded to train to be able to defend himself from anyone that would try to harm him and would always wake him an hour before school and have him exercise and run. They would give him tasks to complete and then scream in Issei's head until he finished the task to "encourage" him to do better. Sometimes they would hace Issei go into an empty field and make him spend hours training his body and practicing fighting moves of all different forms. At the age of nine the voices had Issei beg his parents for a gym membership. His parents had finally relented and now he spent an hour everyday after school at the gym. They had finally taught Issei how to summon their sacred gear, and it had taken the form of two very thin long chains that surronded both of Issei's arms. Both of the chains had a small metal hook which could pierce almost any material. The voices had told him that as he grew in strength he would be able to summon more chains . He finally accomplished this goal at the age of eleven when he summoned his sacred gear and two chains appeared on his back. Unlike the two chains on his arms, these were supposed to be controled with his mind, but he couldn't split his attention to all of the chains. Eventually at the age of twelve he had come up with a unique solution and had gave control of the chains on his back to two of the heads. After he did this, his training exceled rapidly and now at the age of sixteen he can summon thirteen chains on his back. Through all of the vigorus training that they had put him through he was well toned and a lot stronger then he looked. He was also a decent fighter though having no one to train with, he was still able to hold his own in a fight against multiple opponents. This was tested when Issei was in his second year of middle school, when he had found a gang of bullies trying to harass a young girl into being the leaders "girl". Issei had jumped in and told them that if she wanted to date a guy who is three tons and smells like a sewage pipe, then she could find a hippo at the local zoo, at least then at least she'd have a better smelling boy friend. This had made the girl chuckle and the lead bully lash out at Issei, who ducked under his blow, and struck the bully in his arm pit making his arm go completely numb. Seeing this kid mess with their leader angered the other bullies and they had tried to all gang up on him, but because he was smaller he had doged in between them and ended up maing them fight each other, as he grabbed the girls hand and ran off with her. He later learned that the girls name was Mia and that she actually lived very close to him.

Gallifrey and some of the voices who valued stealth and trickery decided that if Issei ever encountered a foe that was too strong for him that he would need to learn how to be fast, quiet, and nimble. They taught Issei in varius unusual ways, as they would critic his every movement as he would go throughout his day and would lead him to dangerous places and then withdraw and watch, and usually laugh as he tried to escape undetected. Once when he was twelve, his mother had taken him to watch her friends oldest daughter play for her softball team at an all girls school called Kuoh academy. While his mother had been talking to her friend, Gallifrey told Issei that it was a perfect opportunity for some training. They had then have him close his eyes as they directed him to some place. Issei didn't know how they did it but the voices were somehow able to see without looking through his eyes. When they had arrived they told Issei to open his eyes. When he did he couldn't see anything as the lights were off he had just started to feel around for the light switchh when the lights had shot on and many voices had appeared, female voices. Issei's eyes grew to be huge when he realized where he was, the girls locker room. By the sound of the voices that were getting closer that he didn't have time to escape, so instead he jumped into one of the empty lockers and queitly shut it. The next ten minutes were the best and worst of his life. The best because he had a whole room full of half naked girls undressing infront of him, and the worst because he knew his parents would be very upset if they knew what he was doing, as they had always told hiim to respect women and to never invade their privacy. After the girls had finished changing and left he had shot from the locker and to the closest bathroom, saving the last ten minutes to memory as he never planned on doing that again as even though he enjoyed the show, he knew it was wrong. Through all of the years of training his stealth and quietness, Issei soon developed a way of walking that resembled that of a strong predator, and his foot steps didn't make any sound even if he was walking on a mound of dry leaves.

The other mind that Gallifrey had mentioned still hadn't talked to Issei or any of the other voices so he didn't know what or who it was.

Sarriba and some of the other voices valued something completely different then what the other voices had taught him, they stated that they were going to teach him how to do something that at first he didn't believe that they could, until they proved it. They taught him how to use magic, and as unbelievable as it seems, it's true. At first casting any magic at all had been very draining on Issei and left him bedridden for two straight days, while his mother fretted around him the whole time. When he had not gotten up for a straight day his mother finally took him to the doctor and had them examine him. They had told her that he was just overly exausted and asked if Issei did any sports or anything that would cause this. After a while they seemed to come to an agreement that it was just Issei had worked out at the gym for to long and that he needed to cut back a little. After that his mother became very involved with Issei's work out proceess, which displeased Erabor as she would always stop Issei before Erabor said that he could stop. After that first attempt at magic Sarriba decided to go a different route and build up his magical reserves first. She did this by making him constantly drain his magic into a small stone, until he had barely ant left. At this time he was able to do as she called mid-level magic. He had learned how to teleport when he was thirteen, he would never forget that day as that was the day that he met one of his closet friends although. he doubted that if she had it her way they wouldn't just be friends and he would already be a father. It had started out on one the days that Issei had set aside for magic practice. Sarriba had told Issei that today he was going to learn how to teleport. She first had him meditate and block out all but her and the other three voices instructiong him at the moment. They then had him draw in the dirt for what seemed like hours correcting lines here and there. She had told him that the plan was that he was going to teleport to the other side of the field that he was currently standing in. After about two and a half hours of drawing she finally told him to stop and for him to stand in the middle. Carefully to not touch any of the lines he followed instructions. She then told him to focus all of his magic into the symbols and to think of appearing on the other side of the field. He started to follow her instructions and focused his magic, but right as he was about to teleport his stomach rumbled and his thoughts changed to food, and a new resturant in town that his parents had taken him to. With a flash of bright white Issei was gone leaving nothing but a symbol on the dirt.


	3. Nekomata?

Chapter 3

A/N- So far I have a few plans for this fan fiction, One is of course Issei will have a harem and I plan on him joining Rias's peerage. One reason for this is because a few of my plans require him to be part of it. Another thing is I did plan on Issei having Rias in his Harem but not ass the main girl like in canon. Though if I get enough people saying that they don't want that then I won't. Again I am going off of the Anime and wouldn't mind someone giving me pointers to how the Manga goes through the story. Thanks for reading and I hope that I can Give you all something to read and enjoy. One last thing, I do not have a beta reader nor do I know how to get one, So if anyone is interested please let me know thanks.

Once again I do not have the ownership of High School DxD

Issei had then appeared in the alley right across the street from the new restaurant, at first he was really disoriented and couldn't figure out where he was. He finally came to his senses when he saw the building. Issei finally then realized that Sarriba and all of the other heads were trying to get his attention. When he finally focused on them they started asking if he was fine and if anything seemed wrong. He had responded that he was slightly disoriented and that other than that he felt fine. He was about to exit the alley when he heard a loud crash and a scream. Issei being the caring person he was wasted no time and sprinted to where the sound had come from. He finally arrived at a run down old ware house, in which loud crashing and shouts were coming from. He had then run into the ware house to see two men, one holding down a woman, he looked very slim and short he had black hair and poisonous green eyes, and the other holding a sword in a position that suggested that he was about to kill the woman, His appearance was one of a American foot ball line men, He was tall and very buff his hair was blonde and his eyes were yellowish looking. The woman they were holding down was a very beautiful woman with long straight black hair. She looked like she was wearing a kimono, she was covered in scratches and bruises and looked as though she was about to pass out from exhaustion, as her attempts to escape were barely noticed. Issei decided that he couldn't just stand there and watch so he did something that made all of the voices wonder if Issei really was fine and didn't suffer any permanent brain damage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Issei yelled, stopping the man with the sword mid-swing.

"None of your damn business kid, now get out of here before you get hurt." Said the man holding down the woman.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you two think that you are doing." said Issei ignoring all the voices telling him to leave.

"Well if you must know, this woman is a criminal that killed her master, and in punishment we are going to put her down." Said the man with the sword sounding irritated and wanting to get this over with.

The woman on the ground then screamed out, " He was no master, that bastard used us like toys, using and discarding us like trash, Nya. He was going to touch my sister and i wouldn't let that happen. I put an end to that evil bastard to protect my sister, Nya!"

Issei was of two minds here on one hand the woman had killed a man, but on the other it was to protect her sister. He was confused on what to do but he saw the man holding her down reach out to hit her for talking, he instinctively reacted. He summoned his sacred gear and with the help of the voices, which had stopped telling him to run away after they heard the woman speak. Quicker then any of them could blink, he wrapped the chain from his left arm around the mans right and yanked on it unbalancing him and letting the woman, who was actually younger than Issei had thought, stand. When she stood up she ran beside him.

"Don't fuck around kid give us the criminal and we'll forget all about this, But if you don't then we're not afraid of offing a pip squeak like you." said the man with the sword as he walked toward Issei, "Even if you do have a sacred gear, you can't take us both."

Issei was surprised, so these people knew about sacred gears. " Focus!" snapped Erabor harshly as the man with the sword lunged at Issei. Issei side stepped the trust and tripped the man as he went past. The other man was finally able to untangle his arm from the chain, and stood up. He shot of red magic straight at Issei. Issei ducked under the shot, spun and jabbed the man with the sword in the ribs as he was about to strike Issei. Issei then summoned the chain on his other arm and started lashed out at the two men effectively putting them on the defense as he went on the assault. The woman, that Issei had realized was no older than sixteen had backed away from the fight to exhausted from running for so long to help her savior fight. Not that it looked like he needed help.

Issei had completely put the older men on the defensive, as his attacks left them no time in between to fight back. Finally the magic one saw an entrance and fired a cutting spell right at Issei's throat. Issei sensing it coming towards him dropped and let it pass over head where the man with sword got struck instead, cutting the mans arm off. The man dropped and held the stump of his arm, while Issei finally got through the mage's defensive spells and struck the man in the leg, knocking him over. By the time the two realized what had happened Issei and the girl had disappeared.

When Issei was sure that they were far enough away Issei let the girl sit as she was gasping for breath. Issei waited for her to catch her breath before deciding to question her. "What's your name?"

The girl looked startled and gave him a questioning look, finally after a minute of silence she seemed to decide that an innocent enough question, answered " Kuroka"

Issei nodded, he then asked "Are you hurt?"

Again Kuroka looked startled, and in fact she was, not having a good past with men, she thought that he was going to demand something from her for saving her life. In her surprise she only shook her head.

Issei smiled relieved that he hadn't been to late. His smile then started to fade when he remembered what the two men had said about her and figured that he needed to set the facts straight, looking her right in the eyes he asked " How did killing that man help your sister?"

At this she visibly stiffened not expecting the question to be asked like that. finally she gained a sad but defensive look as she looked at Issei, "I killed him because if I hadn't then he would have violated my sister -Nya. He was planning on taking away her innocence and that wasn't something that i was going to allow to happen- Nya. Killing him was the only way that I could protect her from him -Nya. Though everyone thought I had gotten drunk on power and killed him because they thought I had gone insane."

"So killing him was the only way to protect your sister?" at this she nodded " Then let me ask you this, where is your sister at now?"

At this she looked down at the ground, "I don't really know. The last time I saw her we were running from those men when she fell, she couldn't run anymore so I found her a hiding place and then led the chasers in the opposite direction-Nya." She said with a sad tone.

"So to protect your sister from harm you became a wanted criminal and dragged her into the mess with you? Seems like a crappy way to protect someone."

"I did what I had to do- Nya!" Kuroka yelled in anger.

Issei just raised his hands in a non- threatening manner, " I wasn't judging you, I was just asking you if you truly thought that you took the correct path."

"No." She said simply, " I regret that I ever dragged her into this mess in the first place- Nya"

Issei nodded in understanding then thought of something, "If it's not to impolite to ask, Why do you say -Nya after every time that you speak?"

Her gloomy mood seemingly evaporating she looked at him and answered, " It's just something that I have always done. I guess I found it funny because it was stereotypical"

"How is saying that stereotypical?" asked a confused Issei

At this she looked amused, " Its because I'm a Nekomata." She said simply

"A what?" He replied as he tried to remember what the voices had said about Nekomata, something about them resembling animals.

She chuckled and instead of answering she instead started to change her appearance. She grew cat ears and two tails appeared from behind her. Issei almost fell backwards in shock when she had started to change. He then felt the voices start to load him with all of the information that they had on Nekomata.

"So you race is a dying one?" questioned Issei.

She nodded yes and then went to respond when her stomach started to rumble. She looked up at him, blushing like a tomato and Issei chuckled, "Hungry?"

She nodded meekly and Issei offered her his hand. She looked at it for a moment before grabbing his hand and standing. He then led her back to his house, wondering what his parents reactions where going to be when he arrived home with a half naked girl.

 **A/N- please tell me how this chapter was and if I did a good job on the fight scene, If you couldn't tell Kuroka will be one of Issei's harem members**


	4. Sleeping arrangements

Chapter 4

 **I want to think everyone that has taken the time to read my work. I hope that i can write stories that everyone can enjoy. I would like to again ask for help on getting some information about the High School DxD manga as I have never had the opportunity to read them myself. I hope that you will all enjoy my fan fiction. Please read and review.**

 **P.S. Anyone who wants to draw me a picture for the cover art of this story, I would be very thankful, as I have not a lick of artistic ability in me. You could either draw Issei or Ladon it doesn't matter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own High school DxD**

Issei and Kuroka had tried to come up with a cover story on their way home but every story that they had come up with, Issei had turned down, especially the one that Kuroka had come up with about Issei and her getting a little to wild after he beat the hell out of a sex crazed fiend. Before they had left the alley Issei had had Kuroka revert back to her human state, not wanting to get any crazy looks while walking through town. Issei was in the midst of arguing with Gallifrey about the sex crazed fiend story when they got to his front door. Issei let out a sigh and opened the door deciding to wing it. "Mom, I'm home."

"ooohhhh... Issei welcome home, I hope that your haven't over worked yourself again, well anyways wash up dinn..." Issei's mother had walked around the corner to see her little Issei standing beside a girl, and a not only a girl, BUT A HALF NAKED ONE! Ooookkkkkkkk... Darla give Issei the benefit of the doubt, he was smart enough not to be getting into this at such a young age. " Issei, Why is their a naked girl standing in my living room!" well so much for thee calm approach.

Issei, with all of the voices screaming out suggestions in his head finally came to a conclusion.

" Mother, I found this girl in the midst of being attacked by a sex crazed fiend, He had already torn most of her clothes off when I got there. When I saw what he was doing I knew I couldn't just stand there so I attacked the man and pulled him off of her. We had then fought until I knocked him out. I then brought her here not knowing what else to do. She said that she was homeless, and had no place to go." Issei said with a straight face.

He could feel the heads of Ladon's jaws drop at his ability to weave a tale, and say it so straight faced. He could feel Gallifrey wishing that he had a body just so that he could bow to Issei's abilities. It didn't hurt that during the fight with the two guys he had gotten pretty scuffed up, especially when he had ducked under the magic attacks. At first Kuroka had looked at Issei with slightly wider eyes and let a smirk grace her face for half a second before she turned to Mrs. Hyoudou with a tearful gaze.

" So I offered her a place to stay for now." Stated Issei

Mrs. Hyoudou was of two minds one was the pride that she had for her son at the moment for defending this girl from that man, and about to burst into tears that her little Issei could have been hurt. So instead this time she decided to actually lock down her emotions and see to this girl. " Oh my dear I'm so sorry to hear that such misfortune has struck you of course you can stay hear for at least tonight, I'll have to talk to my husband about any longer. Now Issei show your friend up to the shower so that she can wash up for dinner, I'll see if I have anything that will fit her."

" Oh that's ok man, I still have a change of clothes in my purse that I can wear for now." Said Kuroka as she pulled out held a purse that seemingly came from nowhere, It was looked just as beat up as Kuroka did, with one strap broken and frays running rampant through the fabric.

Mrs. Hyoudou had gained a confused look when Kuroka had pulled out her purse but soon forgot about it as she heard the oven timer ding. " Ok, well go get cleaned up for dinner, and Issei your father should get here soon so make sure the table's set." She called out as she ran back to the kitchen.

After dinner and Getting his father's approval for Kuroka to stay for as long as she needs to, They all retired to bed. His parents had given Kuroka the small guest bedroom that hadn't been used since Issei's grand parents had passed away. Issei was currently laying in his bed as he went his day with the four main voices when he heard the door creak open he looked up to see Kuroka slipping in through the crack and stealthily walking towards the bed. He waited until she was five feet from the bed before he said anything. " May I help you?"

Kuroka shot so far off thee ground her head almost touched the ceiling. When she landed, it was on all fours and she had reverted back to her cat form. While she was crouched, her head whipped up to look at Issei who was looking down at her mirth filled eyes. " Why you do that, meanie-Nya" said Kuroka as she stood up, " you really scared me - Nya."

Issei ignoring Gallifrey as he screamed out in his head ' SHE WANTS THE D' decided to answer her question with one of his own," Better question is why are you sneaking into my room at," Here Issei turned and looked at his clock, before turning back around and continuing, " midnight?"

Here Kuroka blushed as she looked down at her feet, " Well... It's just... That... well..."

"Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss?" prompted Issei.

Kuroka seemed to gather herself as she breathed in deeply before looking at Issei, " Well, after our parents deaths, Me and my sister would always sleep together, as it helped keep the bad dreams away-Nya." She said while looking down again, " and I figured that you would be asleep by now, and I was, I don't know."

" You were wondering if you could sleep with me?"

She nodded meekly, her blush deepening even further. Issei just chuckled a little and scooted over in his bed. Kuroka visibly brightened and hopped into his bed, knocked the breath out of him as she landed on his chest, she then kneaded her palms into his chest before curling up on his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. Issei blushed as he was expecting her to sleep beside and not on him. He then almost jumped clean out of his bed when he felt something traveling up the pants leg of his pajamas. "uuummmm... Kuroka?"

" Yes -Nya?" She said in a playful manner as the furry object continued up his pants leg, getting very close to brushing his manhood.

" wh..wh...wh...uuhhmmm.. What a... I...I mean what are you doing?" Issei stuttered as it continued it's journey.

All of a sudden the object was gone and Issei breathed out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a gasp as Kuroka took advantage and gave him a kiss sticking her tongue down his throat. By the time so pulled back, Issei was so red it was a miracle that his head didn't bust. He was gapping and trying to form a coherent sentence in his mind, as Gallifrey and Sarriba mentally rolled around the floor laughing, Erabor chuckled quietly, and Garreth mentally blushed just as hard or harder than Issei, making the first two laugh even harder. When Issei was finally able to come to his senses, he quickly started to ask Kuroka why she had done that when he heard her snoring gently and realized that she had fallen to sleep. He shook his head and laid his head back down now even more exhausted then earlier. Right before he fell asleep his last thought was, ' I hope that wasn't just a one time thing.' Before unconsciously holding her tighter to him and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

That was when Issei first had a girl sleep with him, and it was the best night of sleep of his life.

A/N- Thank you again to those who have taken time to read my fic. I'm sorry for writing such short chapters this and the last two chapters were actually supposed to be the same chapter but I had just kept writing until I had something what I thought was to much so I split it up. Please take the time to review even if it is just a couple of words. I hope you enjoyed, till next time.


	5. The new student

Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks again for reading, This story will have swearing, and sexual innuendo, though I will not write lemons. I just don't think that I would be good at writing them. Another thing is I am going to post a list of all the girls I'm planning to add to Issei's harem, so if your curious check it out. Other than that please read and review and I hope that you enjoy.

Declaimer: I do not, nor will I most likely ever own High School DxD.

It had been a year and a half since Kuroka moved in with Issei, It was the summer before his second year of high school and the days were ticking down until he had to go back to school. His parents were making him transfer schools this year as they felt that his old school wasn't teaching him everything that he needed to know, well that was what they were saying. It definitely hadn't had anything to do with the invitation from the newly co-ed Kuoh academy with the promise that if Issei did transfer that they would pay for him to go to college after he was finished, as log as he kept his grades up. He knew why the school had wanted him as when they had went co-ed the other schools gave them their most mediocre students, and Kuoh academy was desperate for some guys that actually had skill. That's where he came in. With straight A's ( Thanks to Garreth and the fact that on tests if he forgot something one of the heads would remember.) He was very athletic and head of the track team, ( Erabor and the other buff heads, made him join and he had ended up loving it so much that he had exceled.), and had not gotten into any trouble in school. (Thanks to Gallifrey and his unusual training, Issei would in fact not be a very model student as he would frequently beat up on the school bullies.) He couldn't say that he was dreading going to Kuoh academy, as he loved going on adventures, and Issei wasn't bothered about if he fit in or not as even if he didn't he still wouldn't change the way he was, he was happy being him.

It was eleven thirty at night and Issei was laying in bed, with Kuroka as usual laying on his chest, purring. When they had first started doing this Issei's mother had been angry with him thinking that he was taking advantage of the poor girl, but then Kuroka had told her that she had frequent nightmares that kept her up aall night and that Issei was kind enough to let her sleep with him and ward the bad dreams away. Mrs. Hyoudou had become very teary eyed at that and hugged her son, going on about how kind he was. His father had just gave him a thumbs up and a wink when his mother had told him about it. Now it seemed like a common practice for Issei's parents to look for Kuroka in Issei's room, as she only went into hers to change and sometimes not even then. He could still remember once when he had walked into his room to see Kuroka completely naked bending over to grabbing for her new clothes. He had shut the door so quick that Kuroka felt a cold draft on her hind end, and she smirked slightly when she realized what must of happened, In her devilish little mind Kuroka had chuckled as she was trying to push Issei to his limit before he took her.

It had been three weeks after Kuroka had moved in before Issei asked if she was a devil. At first she had been surprised and asked how he had known. He had answered that he had guessed after hearing about her having a master, which would mean that she could have been in a devil's peerage and that she killed her master as some devils do, which would explain why the two men had been after her and said that they were sent to put her down. At first she had been afraid that he was going to kick her out, but after he had treated her just the same as he usually did and let her continue to sleep with him, she had been delighted and fell even deeper in love with him knowing that he had excepted her for her.

She had been sad that Issei said that she couldn't go to school with him until he pointed out that she was still a wanted criminal and there might be devils placed in the schools looking for her. She had accepted then, albeit with an outrageous pout on her face. That was until he kissed her, which left her smiling slightly and blushing. They had started to become more affectionate with each other over the time she stayed with them, though for some reason she would never accept when Issei would ask her to be his girlfriend, claiming that she would rather that she be his concubine to use when ever he felt like it, to serve both him and her mistress when he got together with another girl. When she had told him this his face had gone completely red and he lost the ability to speak, so he opted to just stop questioning her motives. He had then just told her that he needed to do some errands and took off from the bedroom as Gallifrey was crying out in joy and declaring his eternal love for Kuroka, as the others got very uncomfortable with his emotional state.

It was now the first day of school and Issei was standing across from the entrance to Kuoh academy. He took a deep breath time to start the year he thought to himself as he waited for the cross walk to change. When it finally did he started to cross the road when he heard sirens coming from his left. On instinct Issei rolled forward as a run away car followed by six police cruisers whizzed passed with one stopping just long enough to make sure that he was ok before driving off again. When he looked forward he saw a girl running towards him as he stood from where he had landed on the side walk. He got a good look at her as she neared, she had short black hair and red glasses. With his improved eye sight he was able to determine that her eyes were red. She was wearing a school uniform that suggested that she was a student. When she finally got to him he felt a weird vibe coming from her, when Erabor told him that she was a devil. Issei had thought the presence was close to Kuroka except that most of hers was drowned out by the Nekomata.

" Are you okay?" She asked as she reached him, with a hint of worry in her voice.

" Yeah I'm fine, only a bit ruffled. I hope the cops catch that jerk, making me get my uniform dirty." Issei said with much exaggeration as his clothes were still completely clean.

The girl smiled a barely noticeable smile as she waited for him to finish dusting himself off. When he finally stood up she offered her hand, "My name is Sona Sitri, President of the student council. May I ask your name?" she asked."

" Aaaahhhh so she is part of the Sitri clan," thought Garreth " They are a high classed family in the underworld and her elder sister is the current holder of the title Leviathan."

" So her sister is a Satan, wow scaring I feel bad for any guy that breaks her heart, as her older sister could almost literally bring hell upon them" Thought Issei.

" Yes, well sisters must always stick together." Thought Sarriba

As this conversation was going on in his head Issei was still paying attention to Sona, He was able to hold multiple conversations at once as he had to learn to keep his parents from going suspicious that he would just stop talking for hours on end and seem far away. Issei offered Sona his hand as he smiled and replied, " Nice to meet you Ms. Sitri, my name is Issei Hyoudou, a transfer student from Kuron academy." while shaking her hand.

A light of recognition appeared in her eyes as she as she brought her hand from his, surprised at herself that she actually didn't want to let go as she liked the feel of his hand in hers. She blushed a lightly enough that if it had been someone else other than Issei they might of missed it but nothing escaped him, and felt a small surge of pride that he could make a girl blush just from shaking their hand. " Oh, yes mister Hyoudou, we have been expecting you, though not so early as there is still about forty five minutes until school starts." She stated as she beckoned for them to start walking towards the school.

As they walked they discussed about his classes, his old school, Extra curriculars that he was interested, and about how his transfer had been. He had liked talking to Sona as she seemed very intellectual and didn't look like she would put up with any nonsense. They had walked until they were in front of a building that looked like it was the gym. All of a sudden screams rang from the building and the doors burst open as two guys rushed out, pushing Sona as they went by, as a bunch of girls rushed out of the building after them. Issei had caught Sona before she fell back and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two guys as they started to circle back. He saw that one was bald and looked like he had used to be a jock, as he had the build. The other had straight black hair and broken glasses. As they ran behind Issei one of his chains shot out from his pants leg and wrapped around their legs tripping them. He then quickly retracted it and looked towards Sona who had started blushing a bit again after he had caught her by the waist.

As they had started walking again screams rang out from behind them as the girls beat the guys with kendo swords. He glanced at her, wondering what she was going to do about it, but she acted like she heard nothing. Although she did have a little smirk on her face when she heard a higher pitch scream and one of the girls yell out ' Right in the nads'.

They finally reached the office when another girl ran up. This girl was taller than Sona, She also had black hair but a lot longer, and glasses except her was green. When Issei saw her eyes he would say that they were a honey color, she wore the same uniform as Sona, which he had learned was the girls uniform for third year girls. When the other girl had reached them, she bowed to Sona, before she realized that Issei was standing there. She stood up in a hurry and blushed. Issei smiled at her as Sona introduced them, " Issei this is my vice president Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubaki this is Issei Hyoudou the new transfer student."

" Nice to meet you Ms. Tsubaki." Said Issei as he shook her hand realizing that her blush that had seemed to be fading started to come back.

" Like wise." She said

As the introductions were going on Issei was listening to Garreth as he told him about the Shinra clan, interesting that someone born to a family that purifies evil spirits would become a devil, Issei thought as he got the same vibe from her as Sona. Garreth then told him that Tsubaki must be one of Sona's peerage, as her devil signature was similar to Sona's.

Issei had spoken to the two girls until Tsubaki remembered that they were needed in a meeting and excused themselves. Issei chuckled on the inside as he kept seeing Tsubaki taking peeks back at him. After they had left Issei walked up and knocked on the door to the principal's office.

An hour later Issei was excused from the office to his first period. "Oh great," thought Issei as he walked, " It's going to be like one of those stereotypical new guy welcomes. I'm gonna walk in right in the middle of class and the teacher is going to have me introduce my self to the class. Then the girls are going to whisper to each other as the guys make loud observations about me. Oh, how right he was. As soon as Issei opened the door everyone stilled, staring straight at him. AS the teacher introduced him he scanned the room and to his disappointment saw the two guys from earlier,' I just had to be in class with them, and seeing by the lack of empty seats other than the one right in between them he, he could already guess that, that was were he was going to be placed. He really could be a genie said Gallifrey as Issei's prediction once again became correct, as the teacher had made a small show out of finding a seat for him when there was only one empty one.

As Issei sat down the guy in front of him turned and introduced himself, " Yo man, I'm Matsuda and behind you is my best bud Motohama. We are kinda famous around here, and got a lot of plans but I'd be willing to take you under my wing and guide you and maybe when I'm king of this place, I'll allow you to be our jester." He said in a smug voice as he reached out to shake Issei's hand.

Issei looked around the class and saw the teacher had went back to whatever he had been on when Issei had come in to class. He looked around at the other students in class and saw the ones looking at him and Mutsuda shaking there head vigorously. Issei then looked back at Matsuda who was still smiling a ' I am better than you' smile at him waiting for Issei to shake his hand. Issei then asked back "where's that hand been, other than your pants?"

Here He whipped his hand back as though he had been burned. " You should know better than to talk to your betters like that." he said angrily

" How can be single and spending all your time with another guy as you jack off in sync, make you better than me?" Issei asked to the shock of Matsuda

" You should see all the tail I've seen in my life man, and not through a video either." He said smugly, " You probably have never seen a naked woman before."

Issei shook his head at the stupidity that this guy was showing, did he enjoy being embarrassed?, " So, hiding out in a girls locker and watching her undress until your caught only to be beaten nearly to death, makes you a player?"

At this point Matsuda was grinding his teeth together, " Fine, you want to talk a big game, then I hope that you can back it up, 'cause after school I'm gonna teach you some respect."

Issei just gave him a carefree smile and looked passed him at the board to where the teacher had started to turn, while the students that had heard Issei put down Matsuda laughed into their hands. " Please pay attention students, this is very important for you to remember." said the teacher when he saw that more than half of his students weren't paying attention.

For the rest of the day Issei sat in his chair and watched the clock, and staring down Matsuda every time he turned to glare at him, as he went over the knowledge of devil's being in the school, He was sure happy that Kuroka hadn't come. Anytime the teacher would ask Issei a question Issei would answer with answers so accurate that they could have come from a text book, which they had as Issei had read all of his textbooks three weeks before school started when he was bored one day and Kuroka had been sleeping. When the bell had wrung Issei was immediately bombarded by students trying to introduce themselves. It was about twenty minutes later that he was finally able to get away. As he was walking he say a pale face looking down at him from the window of an old building. She had crimson red hair and she was looking at him with what looked like interest, he smiled and waved at her She smiled back and then disappeared he shrugged and started to walk again when, " Hey asshole." came from behind him.

Issei heaved out a loud sigh and turned and looked behind him as Matsuda and his friend ran towards him. Other people had of course heard him and were now coming closer to get a better look. As Matsuda ran he stuck out his arm to hit Issei, who only shook his head in disbelief as he ducked under his arm and let him pass. Matsuda turned and ran for him again but his eyes flicked to behind him for a second, so this time Issei just spun out of Matsuda's way as he and Motohama passed each with their placed to where Issei's head had been. For the next hour the two of them made fools out of themselves as they both continuously dodged their attacks without making any attack of his own. Finally Motohama collapsed out of breath as Matsuda bent over breathing heavily. " Are you done?" Asked Issei thoroughly annoyed by the twos antics.

" Yes they are." Said a voice from the crowd, which split apart to reveal Sona who walked over to them, " Thank you for not resorting to violence, Mr. Hyoudou, I'll take care of them now you may go."

Issei nodded and started to walk away when he heard, "Oh hell No" and out of the corner of his eye say Matsuda running straight for him with his fist raised again to strike Issei.

Issei finally fed up with this guy's shit turned and slammed his fist right into his face knocking him out cold. Everyone was quiet as Matsuda's unconscious body fell to the ground, shocking even the heads of Ladon as they went completely quiet along with the crowd. Issei not sparing Matsuda a second look, instead looked to Sona who was gaping with the rest of them. " Sorry," Issei said simply, " But he had finally gotten on my last nerve."

"No, No... Its... Its fine" said Sona as she was still trying to make sense of what had just happened, " You acted in self defense, so your in no trouble, though the principle might want to speak to you tomorrow."

Issei only nodded and started to walk off again, Sona finally had gotten herself under control and had two guys in the crowd help bring the two to the nurses. As the crowd's shock finally subsided, cheering broke out as the girl's sports teams all cheered out Issei's name.

Issei being already two blocks away heard the cheer he let it bring a small smile to his face as he walked away. It didn't hurt that as he walked he had Gallifrey and Erabor debating on the highlights of the fight, Gallifrey for the agility that Issei had used to dodge the attacks, as Erabor argued that it was Issei knocking the guy on his ass.

When Issei was walking he came to a bridge with a pretty girl sitting on the rails seemingly waiting for something, until she heard his footsteps and looked up at him. The small frown on her face was instantly replaced with a beautiful smile as she ran towards him. He stopped and waited for her to reach him, Erabor seemed unsettled with the girls presence but couldn't figure out why.

Whatever he was expecting the girl to ask, It definitely wasn't her asking, " Will you be my boyfriend."


	6. List of Issei's Harem

character sheet

Issei

Gallifrey- The head of stealth and trickery/ survival

Erabor- The head of strenghth and combat

Garreth- The head of knowledge and wisdom

Serriba- Head of magic and will power/ women

Issei harem

Irina

Raynare

Rias

Asia

Akeno

Koneko

Xenovia

Rossewiere

Ravel

Sona

Tsubaki

Kuroka

Serafall

Ophis

Kiyome

Gabriel

good chance of joining but becoming back ground characters are the rest of Rizers peerage

Maybe more later but this is what im sure of for now.

A/N- Yuuma has been taken out of the harem as I just didn't know how to incorperate her into the story.


	7. Issei's date

Issei sighed as he stood on the corner of the street waiting for his date to arrive. He couldn't believe that of all people it had been Kuroka that had talked him into going on this date. When the Girl had asked him to go out with her, he had been of two minds, actually a hundred as he and Erabor had been against him going out with her, While Gallifrey and some of the other heads had started screaming in his head that he shouldn't be so quick to judge. especially to such a pretty girl such as her. He had asked her for a day to decide which at first seemed to displease her as she let a frown mar her face, but quickly let it disappear as another pretty smile took her face as she agreed. He had then went home and spent the day with Kuroka as they debated. She had finally convinced him to go on the date when she Kissed him every time that he had tried to argue with her.

So here he was standing on the corner of the street waiting to start a date that he wasn't even looking forward to as he would much rather spend the day with Kuroka. He was looking around for the girl who had said that her name was Yuuma Amano. Apparently she was also another new student to Kuoh academy and though she was in a different class then him. She had seen his fight with the perverted duo as they were dubbed by the rest of the school. AS he stood there waiting, a woman in a black and white dress with a headband that had bat wings coming of the side of them. walked over to him and handed him a paper, apparently advertising a new restaurant that had just opened up in town. AS she was talking he heard Sarriba telling him that she had the trace of a devil on her. When she finally walked away, Issei looked at the flyer that she had handed to him and saw a teleport symbol drawn on to it. Issei looked up to see where the woman had gone, but she was nowhere to be seen. Issei was about to discard of the paper, but The heads had said that they wanted to study it after he got back home. so instead he tucked it away into his shirt pocket, when he finally saw Yuuma running up to him. She started to apologize to him about being late but he just waved her off, stating that he was fine with waiting as he needed time to think anyway. She had gained a thoughtful look when he had said that but just put it behind her as she grabbed on to his arm and started to lead him through various different stores.

Throughout the day they visited many different stores and Issei really started to enjoy himself, as Yuuma was witty and always kept things interesting. They had decided to eat in the park, while they watched the children play. As they had eaten Issei had seen a longing look in Yuuma's eyes while she watched them. He decided to ask her about it later. After they had finished they went back to the shopping district. While they were shopping Yuuma had shown him a bracelet that she had really wanted, so Issei deciding to do something nice, bought it for her. She had smiled a beautiful smile and thanked him profusely.

They had continued to shop until The sun had started to go down . Yuuma had then asked him to go to the park with her though when she did she wouldn't look at him and when ever he caught a glimpse of her face he saw that she was frowning, and a tear was just about to fall from his eye. Whenever he asked her what was wrong she would just put on a fake smile and claim that everything was fine. When they had finally got to thee park, Yuuma had walked ahead of him and sat down on the side of the fountain. He heard her mumble "why does this have to be so hard. It was supposed to be a terrible date then I end it, but I can't"

" What do you have to end?" asked Issei as Erabor and the other voices started to tell him to be on his guard.

"Ohh, Issei, I'm so sorry for this. I didn't have good intentions when I asked you out. I was supposed to see if you knew anything and then get rid of you, But I can't, I just can't." Sobbed Yuuma, as Issei stood there unsure what to think.

" I knew that I shouldn't have left something as important as this to you. Guess I'll take care of this myself." Issei heard something get released and heading toward him, and dodged to the left as it flew by. He was momentarily surprised at the sight of a beam of light flashing by him. Issei than whipped around to see a man with a black fedora, greyish-black hair, and grey eyes. The man was in a black overcoat and was holding another spear of light. Black angel wings were coming out of the man's back. "Ahh that's what I felt on her," Said Erabor as Issei studied the man. " She's a fallen angel."

Issei now knowing what he up against, summoned the chains on his wrists but leaving the ones on his back concealed. The arrival of the chains looked to have surprised both of the fallen angels. Issei not wasting any time whipped the chains at the man who dodged the attack and let off another light spear at him. This time, He used a spell that Sarriba and the others had taught him and cast a spell that absorbs the force of an attack and is reflected back as long as the spell is a mid to low level one. His using magic seemed to have surprised the fallen angels even more as the man had stopped just long enough for Issei to wrap a chain around his leg and drag him down to the ground where he then attempted to wrap his other chain around the man's torso. Alas, thee man was too quick and moved before he could.

They kept at this for a while until the man finally decided to try something completely different so as he dodged Issei's right whip, He launched a blasting spell straight at Yuuma, who had been completely unprepared as she had watched the fight with wide eyes, falling in love with the brown haired boy as he proved his skill in combat. When Issei saw what was about to happen, felt his body adomatically react and he jumped in front of the spell not listening to the heads of Ladon as they knew that he could get seriously injured. And low and behold, the blast struck him right in his heart. He fell to the ground as he heard Yuuma scream. He heard thee man laughed and disappeared in aa flash of black feathers. He felt Yuuma kneel beside him and tried to use a low-level healing spell, but she wasn't able to heal the whole. As he lay there he thought about how his life had come to this. He hoped that Kuroka would be able to take care of herself, and hoped that she wouldn't forcefully rip him out of the land of the dead just to kill him again. He thought about the voices, which were screaming =, trying to get his attention, and wondered who their next wielder would be. He thought about Sona and Tsubaki, and wondered how they'd feel. He thought about Yuuma, where would she go now since she refused to kill him. And right before his eyes closed for the last time, he thought about the read-headed girl in the window, and how he would never get to introduce himself to her.

He saw a flash, although it might have been the light at the end of the tunnel. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a very buxom figured red-headed girl, and her claiming him as her pawn.

The next morning Issei woke up with a massive headache. He also felt very comfortable, as not only did he have the familiar weight of Kuroka on his chest, but also something comfortable pressing into both of his sides. He then closed his eyes and was prepared to go back to bed when his eyes flew open, and he looked to both sides seeing Yuuma and, if the rumor mill at school was correct, the most popular girl in school, Rias. He couldn't believe what he was seeing until he realized that they were all naked. At this his head fell back and he thought, ' Only my life would lead to something as crazy this' as all three girls snuggled closer to him.

A/N- Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed please read and review. I most likely will start to slow down on the updates as I have been neglecting sleep to right this story, So most likely I will post a chapter every other day. Please check out my other story and thanks again. Until next time.


	8. The day after

A/N- Thank you again for taking your time to read my fic and I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a review, as they help me out tremendously. I have decided to take the female version of kiba- a.k.a. Yuuma, off of the harem list. thanks again for reading and without further ado, I shall shut up and allow you to read.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own High School DxD

Issei laid there in the midst of the girls, talking to the heads of Ladon. " What happened after I was hit" Issei asked as he felt like the heads were hiding something from him.

" Well the good thing is that you didn't die." Said Garreth cheerfully.

" Although after an idiotic stunt like that I'm surprised that your not." Said Erabor although, Issei could feel worry coming off of him.

" Oh, hush Erabor," said Sarriba" He was trying to defend a pretty little lady. Although Issei I am curious why you didn't just use the spell absorber to cancel it out."

" It's because, since he was hurt, he had to be cared for, which got him a spot in the middle of three hot naked chicks. " Said Gallifrey in what sounded like hero worship.

" About that why am I naked, with three equally naked girls in my bed?" asked Issei

" Oh that's because when you were healed, the skin on the surface wasn't healed as to not raise suspicion, and being the nice beautiful girls that they are they used a spell that worked best with full body contact." Said Gallifrey, as if it was the best gift in the world.

Erabor then started to turn on Gallifrey, So as Gallifrey and Erabor fought over what was most important that Issei should learn from his mistake, He started to talk with Sarriba and Garreth. " So I didn't die, Is it because Rias resurrected me."

"No actually by the time Rias completely transported through the seal, you were already healed completely." Said Garreth.

" I was, how, and who did Rias make into her new pawn." Issei asked confusedly.

"Oh that was Raynare that was made into her pawn, Raynare is Yuuma's real name by the way, Raynare asked if she could become her pawn as she didn't want to leave you but didn't want Dohnaseek or any of the other fallen angels that follow kokabeil following her trail and finding you. Rias agreed and Walla she is one of Rias's pawns." Said Sarriba

" As for how you were healed, we'll leave that up to him or them whichever to explain." Said Garreth and Sarriba mentally backed away from him. Issei was confused until he realized that the mind that had never moved was coming closer to him. " Hello there." said the voice in a very creepy way, as it wasn't just one voice but two.

"Umm... Hi. " Said Issei unsurely.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves said the voices, " I am god," said one of the voices, "and I am Lucifer." said the other voice.

The revelation surprised Issei, as he had two figures in his mind that wielded Incredible power. " Wait, wait , wait, you mean like from the christen bible," asked Issei, and when they confirmed it, he continued, " So you mean I, Like, Wield the power of God and the original Satan."

"Uhhhh...No." said Lucifer

" You see, you remember when the heads of Ladon told you about the fight in Heaven when he supposedly died," Asked god, " Well what most people don't know is that I also supposedly died, but in all actuality me and him had gotten tired of all the constant fighting of our two factions and with the fallen angels, so we came up with a compromise."

"That's right, we decided to fake our deaths and go into hiding." Said Lucifer

" So when we were about to let off the last of our attacks we both used a spell that expelled our consciousness's from our physical bodies, as they let loose our most devastating of our attacks that left nothing of each other behind. From there we decided to implant our minds into a newborn's, you, and see the world from the point of view of a Human." Said god.

" What we weren't expecting was Ladon to also take up residence in your mind. After they had we agreed to not influence anything that you did, and let you go throughout your life. Well we did until you to a light spear to the heart, so me and the old guy decided to heal you, using up the rest of power that we had retained from the body switching, although there was some consequences, but other than that the only other thing that happened, was we were rendered completely powerless.

" Ohh.. well um.. .."

" Please call me John, I gave up my place as god long ago."

" Oh.. Ok.. Well um, John what was the consequences that he was talking about?"

" Well, when we put all of our power into you, you were given the power of an angel as well as a devil."

" Oh well wow, guess I wasn't expecting that one." said Issei. " So are you going to teach me all that you know."

" Nope," said Lucifer, " It will be a lot more interesting to just sit back and watch you as you go through life."

" Oh ok, well I guess I should get up and get ready for the day." Said Issei.

As Issei finished talking with Lucifer and John. He came back to his body, as he felt Kuroka's tail traveling up his leg again as she usually did when they slept, right before she woke up, As usual when this happened he just grabbed it and held it in his hand. He blushed as she then started rubbing her bare chest on to his and mewling quietly. His blushed even harder as Rias swung her leg around him and pushed her privates onto his leg as she started to grind on him. His head almost burst when he felt Raynare start massaging close to his privates. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his mother open his bedroom door, stating that it was time to wake up, when she saw her son, naked, with three girls, also naked, and heard one of them start to moan, She screamed out for his dad as she rushed down stairs. He sighed, as he felt the girls start to stir after his mother had slammed the door as she ran from the room. He watched as Kuroka sat up and rubbed her eyes and then at Rias who was stretching while thrusting her chest out, straight towards his face. He then grew alarmed as he then looked between them realizing that he had a high class devil in the room with him and Kuroka. He then, forgetting about their nudity, dived onto Kuroka and rolled them off the bed. He then crouched over her as Rias finally looked their way, giving him a small smile as she saw what he done.

Unfortunately for Issei that was when his parents opened his door again, and saw him, still naked, crouched over Kuroka, who was also still naked, while another naked girl sat watching them and another was just sitting up. At this point his father slammed his door shut and on the other side he could here his father yelling out that his son was a man now. Issei blushed as he heard both Rias and Kuroka start to giggle, he then felt Kuroka sit up from under him and give him a kiss while pressing her breasts to his chest. She then laid back and smiled at him. " It's fine Issei, Me and Rias settled our differences last night-Nya. Although we did destroy most of the house before she finally decided to listen to what I had to say, Don't worry we repaired the damage and whipped your parents mind of the incident. But anyways, after she heard my story she agreed that, while I had not taken the most appropriate course of action that I was justified in what I did and decided to welcome me to her peerage as a pawn, Which would put me under the protection of the house Gremory-Nya. Though I haven't given her my answer yet, as I am your servant already and didn't want to do something that would upset my precious master-Nya." she said while rubbing his thigh, making him go even redder. " Though she did tell me some amazing news, my precious little sister is her rook- Nya so even if you won't allow me to join her peerage I will still be able to see her from now on-Nya. I hope she doesn't hate me for what I've done though." she finished somberly.

Issei smiled down at her and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, to which she reciprocated. " If it makes you happy then, you may join her peerage." he said, used to her jokes about him being her master, at least he hoped that she was joking.

He then realized the position that they were in and blushed again as he shoot off of her. He then sat on the bed as Rias and Raynare leaned in to him on either side and asked if they would get a good morning kiss as well. So after blushing once again and haltingly kissing them both, until he got a nod from Kuroka, He got up and got dressed, as the girls started to pick their clothes up off of the floor. He then made hiis way done stairs with them following closely behind him. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw his dad with shit eating smile on his face, while his mother jerkily made breakfast. When he sat down his mother started to speak," Now Issei, I know that I gave you permission to have a harem," At this his head jerked to the girls and gave them a questioning look, Rias only blushed and smiled while mouthing 'later' to him, " But I thought that we had agreed that you would stay abstinent until your wedding day." His mother said while filling his plate.

After a very painfully long day of hearing his mother chide him, and his father unable to say anything as he just couldn't stop smiling, He and the girls, with Kuroka in her full cat form walked to school. As they walked, Issei turned to look at Rias who was looking ahead with a big grin on her face. " Why did my mom say that she gave me her blessing on having a harem." He asked Rias who didn't stop smiling but did let a blush appear on her cheeks, said cheerfully, " Well, I may or may not have planted that thought in your parents mind when I whipped them of the fight." She said while finding the grass on her left side very interesting, Especially the fact that he was on her right.

He only shook his head and mumbled to himself, 'only with my life.'


	9. Meeting the peerages

A/N- I am glad that so far you all have seemed to enjoy my fanfiction and I hope that I can continue to write a story that you all can enjoy. If you couldn't tell I have changed my mind about Issei joining Rias's peerage. I just figured that, that had been done to much. Please read and review and I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I most likely ever own High School DxD

As Issei and the girls continued to walk, he delved back into his mind to talk to the newest residents. " Hello? John, Lucifer were are you guys at?"

" What you want kid?" Lucifer asked as the presence appeared.

" Well your answers earlier left me with some more questions that I hoped that you would answer."

" And those would be?" asked John

" Well first of all, why do you two share the same presence. You two fell like the exact same mind, and you two can't go in a different direction that the other?"

" Well, that's because when we cast the mind removing spell on ourselves at the exact same time, the spell forced our minds to merge. l personally think it's fate punishing me for my sins." Said Lucifer.

" No it was a blessing as it has helped us to settle our differences." Said John.

" You say that, but your not the one who had to give up their mental stash of pornography." Lucifer said sadly.

Issei could tell that this was a sore point before the two of them and decided to try and take their minds, or mind?, off of it, " Earlier when you said that I have both angel and devil properties, what did you mean?" He asked hoping that they would focus on the question and not the pornography.

" Well, exactly as we said." Said Lucifer, still moping, " You can now use both devil and angel magic, as well as you can now fly. Right now, you have two sets of wings, but as you get more powerful, you will be able to summon more. Also if you can get your devil powers high enough, you could start your own peerage." He said, as he gradually stopped moping.

" Also if you have an angel fall in love with you, they won't fall if they try and pursue a relationship with you." Said John, happy that if any of his children fall for Issei, they would be able to love him without worrying.

As they had been talking, Rias had started a conversation with him. " So, now that Kuroka and Raynare are part of my peerage, I am going to get them a place in Kuoh.", she said.

Issei remembered their earlier conversation when Rias had asked him if he had remembered what had happened at the park. Issei had told Rias that he just remembered a guy with wings and holding what looked like a spear made of light, not wanting to tell Rias about Ladon just yet. Rias had then told him about the factions and some of the more interesting facts about some of the families in the underworld. Issei shook his head, and returned his attention to Rias.

Issei nodded and then asked, " Raynare should be fine, but what about Kuroka, wouldn't Sona attack her like you did?"

" Well," said Rias, " That's why she is currently in her cat form. She is going to stay like that until I can talk to Sona. She'll listen to me, even if with something like this." She said, thoughtfully.

" So if we get Sona's cooperation, Then integrating them into school will be ten times easier?" asked Issei.

" Precisely!" Said Rias, sounding as if she thought it was the best plan ever made.

Issei nodded as they walked through the entrance of the school. As they walked Everyone that saw them stopped and stared. This had happened yesterday as well, When he came into school after fighting with the pervs. When he had gotten there, Everyone had stopped and cheered for him. The girls sports teams had rushed him and started to praise him, with some even declaring their eternal love for him. He had not liked the attention one bit and had escaped the first chance that was presented. He had then met up with Sona and talked with her for a while before he was called to the principle's office. When he had gotten there, he had just told him to try and not to get in anymore fights, but that he was not in trouble as he was only acting in self-defense. Issei had thanked him and then went back to class, Where a bandaged Matsuda sat in front of him, sending him hateful looks every now and then.

This starring was completely different. This starring had jealousy in the eyes of everyone that saw him, Rias, and Raynare, as Kuroka was hiding in his book bag. All the guys that he passed looked him with utter loathing as they saw Rias brush up against him. The girls all looked at Rias, as if she was the worst thing that had ever happened to appear on the earth. Issei didn't like the starring, anymore than yesterday, So he grabbed Rias's and Raynare's hands and puled them into the main school building. When they had shut the main doors. Issei had let out a sigh of relief.

" Hello, Issei, Rias, and I'm sorry but I don't know you're name." Came from behind them.

Issei turned to see Sona a Tsubaki standing there. Issei smiled and greeted them. Issei then saw something that surprised him, as Tsubaki was looking at his and Rias's interlaced hands with narrowed eyes. He caught her eyes when she looked up, and gave her a questioning look. She then blushed deeply and ducked her head. Issei then looked towards Rias and Sona who were whispering to each other, before Sona motioned her head to thee side and they started to follow after her. She led them to a room that had a sign labeled student council over the door frame. When then entered, all eyes were upon them. Sona then introduced him to the student council, her peerage. Rias must have told her what had happened.

She pointed to Tsubaki, " This is Tsubaki as you know, she is my queen." Tsubaki gave a little bow when she was introduced.

She then pointed at a blonde haired woman and a brunette, " These two are my bishops, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka." They too gave a small bow when they were introduced.

She then pointed at a sleepy looking blue haired girl, and a oink haired one and said, " My knights, Bennia and Tomoe Meguri.", This time only Tomoe bowed ad Bennia only looked at him as he was an interesting puzzle.

Sona then pointed at another blue haired girl, " This is Tsubasa one of my rooks, Loup is currently in college, he's my other rook."

She then pointed at smug looking browned haired guy, and a brown haired girl, " and finally my pawns, Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura." Ruruko bowed, while Saji walked over to him and thrust out his hand for Issei to shake.

" What's up I'm Saji, of course I know who you are Issei Hyoudou. It would be good for you to be on good terms with me, as I am so powerful that it took four pawn pieces to resurrect me." He said in a smug tone.

" You know the last person who acted so smug towards me, got their nose busted. I really hope this isn't the real you, and I mean so smug about yourself, as people like that really piss me off." Issei said in a bored tone as he finally relented and shook Saji's hand.

Saji grew wide eyes when Issei had said that before, he smiled and in a more friendly tone he agreed. They then spent the next hour talking about what had happened and Rias had asked for Sona's help. Sona had grown thoughtful, and then smirked, and agreed to help as long as she and Tsubaki were promised a place in Issei's now official harem. Issei had blushed and was about to deny that he had a harem, when Rias readily agreed and said that she could have a high position in the harem. After that agreement, Rias called Kuroka out of her hiding place. When she had appeared everyone stilled before Saji tried to attack. In the blink of an eye, both of Saji's hands were bound by chains and Issei had fourteen chains appearing from his back that were weaving amongst each other like a group of snakes.

Everyone grew wide eyes when they saw this, and backed away from Issei except for Kuroka, as he brought Saji closer to him. " If you ever try to attack her again, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life. Got it." He said menacingly as Saji starred at him with wide eyes.

Saji furiously nodded his head, as Issei let him go. After this little display Sona turned to Rias, with a look that demanded an explanation. Rias then told Sona about what had transpired at the park, and what had happened after. They then turned to Issei and gave him the same look until he relented and told them about Ladon. Rias had been a little mad when she found out that Issei had just let her go on about something that he already knew, until he 'smoothed' her feathers by telling her that he just like the sound of her voice. After that she had just blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

It took a while but Sona finally agreed to get Raynare and Kuroka a place in the school, When Rias promised that if she did she would get a kiss from Issei. She blushingly agreed and Issei fulfilled Rias's promise. Tsubaki had then, blushing like a cherry, asked for one as well. He only smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

The bell then rung for them to go to class, Raynare and Kuroka stayed in the student council room, as the others all went to class. When Issei walked into class he was bombarded by looks of Hatred and adoration. The guys all looked as if planning his funeral, as the girls all looked as if planning their wedding. Issei looked around the class and saw that a few desks were empty. He shrugged and walked over to his desk, when he got there he saw a tack on his chair and saw both Motohama and Matsuda both shaking their shoulders as they quietly laughed. He picked it up and sat it on Matsuda's desk and then sat down. Matsuda stopped laughing when he had and turned and glared at him for ruining his plan. Issei only rolled his eyes at him and then focused his attention on the teacher as he came into thee room and started class with an announcement. Apparently three of the students in their class had been selected to a foreign exchange program and wouldn't be back until next year. When asked the teacher had said that they would not have the new students in their class, as they were going to be in a class that doesn't have as many students as they had sent four students, but their school was only receiving four.

After class, and another attempt at Matsuda trying to instigate Issei, he made his way back to the student council room. When he got there he was tackled by an affectionate Raynare. After he was able to extract himself from her breasts, he welcomed the others as they arrived.

After they had confirmed that Raynare's and Kuroka's forms had been turned in to the Principle's office, Issei followed Rias as she led him and thee others to the old school building. Where Rias led them to the old student council room which she and her peerage had set aside for their Occult Research Club. When they entered, with Kuroka again in her cat form hiding in his pack, they were again the center of attention. Rias then introduced Issei to her peerage. She pointed to a blonde haired guy who was, as Issei remembered was dubbed the prince of Kuoh academy, Yuuto Kiba, Her knight. She then pointed to a white haired girl, who had a very similar devil signature to Kuroka's, Rias dubbed her as Koneko Toujou, her rook, who was sniffing the air and looking at Issei with narrowed eyes as if trying to figure out something that was on the tip of her tongue. Then Issei saw a wet girl walk out of a room close by. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and a chest almost if not bigger than Rias's. She was only covered in a towel, and she was looking around in interest at the new arrivals. Rias then introduced Issei to Akeno Himejima, her queen.

Rias then turned to her peerage and introduced him to Raynare her new pawn and Issei her new boyfriend, wielder of Ladon, the lost Longinus. Issei blushed at his introduction, but then asked Rias to introduce her other new pawn. Rias then grew serious and then asked her peerage to not do anything drastic, she then called out for Kuroka who appeared in the middle of the room, after hopping fro his bag. When she had everyone had gone quiet, until, " Big sister?"

A/N- Thank you again for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and until next time take care.


	10. The fear of power

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Highschool DxD.

The whole room turned to Koneko, who was looking at Kuroka with what looked like astonishment. Her eyes started to water, and right as she looked like she was about to cry, she launched off of the couch. But instead of embracing her, as everyone sans Issei expected, She actually swung at Kuroka instead. Kuroka, having kept up her practice while staying with Issei, easily dodged the swing, though she didn't attack back. Everyone stared as the two sisters fought, with Kuroka only dodging each blow.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but actually wasn't more than about twenty minutes, Koneko collapsed to her knees and cried. No one moved, as they didn't know how she would react to being comforted at the moment. Finally Issei not able to hold himself back from comforting the girl, stepped up and crouched beside her. He didn't say anything to her as he just held her and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. Issei than motioned for Kuroka to take her other side, which she did. The two of them then spent the next ten minutes holding her, as the rest of the room's occupants left for the hallway.

Finally Koneko stopped crying, and just started sniffling into Issei's shirt. Issei finally broke the silence when he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded her head, "Well if you do then you are going to have to come out of my shirt, so we can talk." He gently told her, as he started to pull her back.

When he saw that her face was still tear stained, he reached out and wiped her face with his sleeve. At this point Kuroka decided to try and start a conversation with Koneko. "My precious little sister, I've missed you so much-Nya." She said while pulling her close and hugging her while sobbing.

Issei almost chuckled that Kuroka was still able to put -Nya into her speech while crying. Issei then started to stand deciding to give them time to spend with each other, but as he started to stand two hands reached out and dragged him back. He saw that one was the hand of Kuroka, while the other was the hand of, The surprisingly strong, Koneko. He smiled at them and sat back down beside them and listened to them as they caught up and reminisced, until Koneko got to the point that they were all dreading. " Why'd you do it?"

"What do you mean? Oh, that.. well.. umm.." Here Kuroka gave him a pleading look, begging him to help.

He only shook his head slightly, and motioned for her to answer her sister. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then went back to answering the question. "Well, I had over heard Tsugi( their last master, I made up the name as I don't know if he was actually given a name.) planning to defile you-Nya. He said that you had lived in his house long enough without paying the price that the rest of us we're forced into paying, and that it was your time to be bedded-Nya. I couldn't allow that, as you were still so young and had so much to live for without that creep scarring you for life-Nya. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the time, I attacked him-Nya. He and kami (Tsugi's queen, Made that up to) were caught unaware-Nya. I was able to kill her easily with a spell to the heart, but Tsugi was able to dodge my attack and strike back-Nya. I was able to get the upper hand on him, though, through total strength. He may have been our king, but he was a weak king-Nya. After that, I realized what I had done and my only thought was getting you to safety-Nya." said Kuroka in a pleading tone, practically begging for her sister to understand.

"There were better ways to do it." Said Koneko

"I know, I made a huge mistake, one that I should never had made, but it was all to protect you-Nya." Kuroka said near tears.

Issei saw that Koneko was about to say something that she might regret later, so he decided that he should put his two cents in, and see where that lead. "What she says is true," Koneko looked to him," She did it all for you. True she did make a big mistake, one that almost cost her, her life, but it was all to protect family. She could have taken countless other, more reasonable paths, but instead she took the path that has led us here. Do you regret what has happened to you after she killed the bastard. I mean, life looks pretty good from your end from what I see. A new kinder master, friends that will protect you to the last breath, and all the chips in the world that you can eat." Koneko blushed at the last point, as she saw him glancing over to the mound of empty chip bags beside the sofa. "This all wouldn't have been possible without her mistake. Sure that doesn't make it right, but at least it led to a better life for the both of you."

Koneko nodded, deciding that she was a lot happier where she was it would probably be a while until she could look up to her sister the same way that she used to. She then started to talk to her sister again, though, during the rest of the conversation Koneko was inching closer and closer to Issei, practically in his lap. They then came to a point in the conversation that again caused some discomfort. "So how far along are you in your senjitsu training, after all this time you're probably close to mastering it, right-Nya?"

Koneko looked down at her knees, and responded, "I gave up senjitsu after you killed Tsugi. I was scared that I was going to go crazy, like everyone said that you did, and hurt someone that I car for." She said sadly.

"Oh, well then we have to get you started on your training right away. Now let's see what am I going to need first-Nya." Kuroka said thoughtfully.

" I don't know, if I want to continue with my training," Koneko said meekly making Kuroka's eyes widen comically, " I'm still scared of what might happen."

"Nothing will happen-Nya!"

"And yet it might!"

Issei saw a fight about to break out again, and again decided to run damage control. "How about this," He said getting both of their attentions, "You will continue to train in Senjitsu and I will watch you, and if you get out of control, I will stop you. Though if I do this, then you will have to watch me as I get stronger, to make sure that I don't get out of control." Issei said, making Koneko look curious.

"It's not bad that you fear your power, in fact it's good, as that means that you will not abuse it. It is good that you fear gaining power, as that means that you are afraid of the responsibility that comes with it. It is only the strongest of us all that are willing to fear power, and still wield it, be it to protect yourself or those that you care for. I am always afraid of the power that I wield, as I fear that one day, the power will tempt someone to attack me, and cause me to end a life. Even with over a hundred teachers constantly guiding and leading me. There still lies the chance that I will fall under the temptation. So that is why I am willing to watch and help you, but only if you promise to do the same for me." Issei said while Koneko watched him with wide eyes. "So do we have an agreement?"

She only nodded and he smiled at her. He then turned to Kuroka who tackled him with a hug lavishing him with thanks and very lecherous promises for his kindness.

Outside in the hallway, Rias and her peerage, minus Koneko were standing and giving each other questioning looks. "So what do you make of Koneko's suddenly made known emotions." Asked Kiba, even though he knew Koneko's story, he was tired of the silence.

"How would you act, if your supposed older sister who is considered one of the biggest criminals in the underworld, all of a sudden appears after so many years?" asked Akeno.

"Good point." said Kiba.

After a minute they heard a thud and some loud talking. They hurried into the room and saw something that they weren't expecting. Issei was underneath of Kuroka, who was smothering him with her breasts while yelling out all the different ways that she was going to pleasure him. They had walked in to a point where she was talking about the different studded collars that he could make her wear while he rode her. Akeno, blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks. Kiba blushed and backed away slowly from the overly affectionate Nekoshou( Which apparently, is what Kuroka and Koneko are, not just Nekomata.). Rias was starting to plan how she could make it in to a three some.

Finally, deciding that she had seen enough, Koneko stood, grabbed Kuroka by her kimono, and threw her on to the couch behind herself. The room's occupants looked on in confusion, until a blushing Koneko walked back over to Issei, and sat in his lap, while stating, "My Issei."

Issei blushed, while Gallifrey who had been complaining about Kuroka being taken away, started to cheer again, along with Lucifer. Gallifrey and John mentally blushed as Gallifrey wasn't very affectionate, and John viewed it as one of his children in his lap. Sarriba chuckled while teasing Erabor who was giving off a slight uncomfortable vibe, as he didn't do well with affection. the other heads of Ladon were busy trying to find a way to incorporate Senjitsu into Issei's already impressive arsenal. They figured that i they could add that in, then there was less of a chance of a chance of Issei encountering an opponent that he couldn't handle.

Finally, after everything had settled, everyone took seats in the room, Issei with a curled up Koneko in his lap, and a pouting Kuroka beside him, as they all looked to him as they realized that he hadn't introduced himself to them yet. Once they had finally completed introductions. They started on the questions that each of them had for him. first up was Rias, "Issei, I'm wondering, how did you survive the light spear through the heart." she asked with her head tilted.

Issei just answered, "I have an immunity to light attacks for the most part." and when further questioned, continued "I have angelic qualities in me, though I am not an angel."

This confused them, and they were all thinking on what to continue with, until Kiba asked a question, "So does that mean that you are weaker to demonic powers?"

"Actually no, as I am also part devil. I am also pretty adept with demonic powers in truth."

At this they all stared at him with shock and awe, until Akeno stated, "Prove it."  
Issei gained a thoughtful look and pushed his shoulder blades out, while focusing his magic in that place, as Sarriba with a great ripping sound, Issei stood there shirtless, while three pairs of wings appeared from his back. The First and biggest, were a pair of emerald dragon wings that spanned about fifteen feet from tip to tip. The second pair, and second largest were a pair of devil wings ranging from tip to tip, at about ten feet. The third and smallest pair spanning eight feet in length, tip to tip, were a pair of angel wings.  
All of thee occupants in the room stared at him for a moment, including Kuroka who was leaning onto Raynare to see the whole expansion of the wings. Finally, breaking the tension a little, Akeno looked at his wings then down to his chiseled chest, blushed, leaned over to Rias, and stated in a loud whisper that they could all hear, "What were you saying that hi harem requirements were again?"

A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was spending the day with my mom. For those of you that really do enjoy the story, and reviewed, I thank you. I still might pause the story if I come to a spot, where I am receiving very little feedback. I am sorry if this chapter is a little lack luster, I am just trying to also study for my AP world history test on Thursday, that I am pretty sure I am going to fail. Please Review, and until next time, take care.


	11. They did what to my house!

A/N- Just couldn't help myself, so here you are, chapter 10. I'll try to update my other story tomorrow, but until then, wish me luck on my test tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own HighSchool DxD

Issei woke from his pile of girls. They had started to sneak into his room and his bed, when Kuroka and Koneko had reunited three weeks ago.

It had started with Koneko and Kuroka, fighting for the space on his chest when he had fallen asleep. When he had woken in the morning, it seemed that they had come to an agreement, as Koneko was on hiss upper chest, while Kuroka was on his stomach. He had looked to his left side, and saw Raynare, pressed against him with a smile on her face. Issei wondered what Raynare was doing there, as she was supposed to be with Rias, as Rias had offered her a room at her house. Issei then looked to the right, and got the answer to his question, as Rias was pressed against him with a smile on her face as well. He realized that while the rest of them were clothed, she was stark naked. He resolved to ask her about it later, as he felt Koneko starting to wake. When she realized that he was watching her, she blushed, but nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck while stating, "My Issei."

The next day that he awoke, everyone was back were they were the day before except for this time Issei felt that he was on a different mattress he turned his head to see Akeno laying beneath of him, with his head laid in the valley of her breasts. He wondered if she could even be comfortable under all three of them, but remembered that she was a devil, and had more strength than a human would. He looked to see Rias naked once again, as she had said that she couldn't sleep without being naked, but he really wondered if she was trying to tease him with her body. Issei turned his head back to the girls on his chest as he felt Koneko, waking first again. This time when Koneko caught him watching her she blushed and this time kissed him briefly, causing him to blush as well, as she again stated, "My Issei."

This morning when Issei awoke, he realized that he was in a softer bed than normal, even softer than Akeno's breast. He was again pinned down by the two girls that were on his chest, but this time he was completely shocked, as instead of Raynare and Rias, there was instead Sona and Tsubaki. He knew that Rias had offered them a part in his harem, but he thought it was only a joke. He then looked up and saw that there was a canopy above his bed. "When did that get there." He asked himself.

"Last night, while you were sleeping, Rias and Sona changed your bed, your room, and your house." said Garreth, as he was the most awake of the heads at the time.

"MY HOUSE!"

"Yep, as you slept last night, they each brought in all of their families workers and turned you meager two story house, with three bedrooms and one bath, to a Huge mansion that has fifteen rooms, with yours being the biggest as they decided to make sure that they were able to accommodate, any other harem members that may join. They also built in thirteen bathrooms, the largest again attached to your room. The bathroom is more like a great hall, and your bath tub is like an Olympic pool. Oh by the way I should tell you that your two neighbors that would always scream at each other over your lawn are now gone, as the girls bought their houses and sent them across the country. They tore down their houses and built a huge garden to the left of your house, and to the left they built a large training area. Your room and bathroom take up the whole top floor of the house, which is the fifth." said Garreth, mentally listing things off in his mind, while Issei sat there unable to believe what he was hearing.

"THEY DID ALL OF THAT IN ONE NIGHT!"

"Yep, it's surprising how quickly devils can work, especially, with two of the highest up devils, managing you."

"You know what I'm not surprised any more. I figured that they were going to do something like this one day. I just wish they would have asked me before they did. What about my parents, they are going to have the shock of a life time when they awake."

"Well actually, the coincidentally forgot that they ever had a smaller house."

"Of course they did." Issei said with resignation clear in his voice.

His attention was then brought away from Garreth as Koneko, the early riser of the group sat up and arched her back, while holding herself up on all fours. Issei had realized that as time went on, Koneko got more affectionate, while also letting more of her Nekoshou nature show. Issei had realized that Koneko refused to sit anywhere but in his lap if he was in the immediate area. Of course, Kuroka didn't always allow Koneko to have Issei's lap, as she would jump into his lap if he sat anywhere close to her. It had caused the most brutal of glaring contests whenever she did. Some of the other girls would also take occasional places in his lap, especially Akeno, who would giggle every time that Koneko and Kuroka would glare at her for it. She had claimed that it was like an affair that the two couldn't do anything about it.

Anyway, as Koneko stopped stretching, she leaned down as was her morning ritual and gave Issei a kiss that he had started responding to after the third day. When she ran out of oxygen she sat up and crawled to the end of Issei's eyesight and then he heard he stand and go to the left. He heard a door shut and guessed that was the bathroom.

The sound of the door shutting, seemed to wake the other girls, as they all started to rise and stretch. Issei sat up and cracked his back, before looking at Rias who had been laying behind Tsubaki, and gave her a look, that demanded to know why his bedroom was twice the size of his old house. She only blushed and pretended that she hadn't seen anything. He sighed as she got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. He then got ready for the day, as Rias and Sona were still pretending thhat they didn't see anything different about the house.

Issei was glad that it was not the weekend, as on weekends Erabor would drag him out of bed, metaphorically, and force him to train. After he had started to train with 'his' girls, he started having them show him how to use his demonic powers easier, as well as having Kuroka and Koneko start to teach him Senjitsu, which had surprised them to learn that he was able to use it. Erabor had also convinced John and Lucifer to start training Issei in their own special powers that they had developed over their long lives. All in all, Weekends were worse than week days for Issei.

After everyone was ready, it was like a mass exodus from his house, as he and thee girls left for school. He was finally able to get the two king devils to admit what they had done, and have them promise not to do something like this again until they had his permission. They finally reached the school with everyone starring at him in either hate, jealousy, or love. He was able to ignore their looks now, as he had plenty of practice over the past few weeks. Issei arrived to his class with Kuroka and Raynare, who had both used magic to make them selves look like second years.

The first day that they had arrived in class, they had been swarmed by the guys in the class, declaring their eternal love for the girls. Kuroka and Raynare had taken great pleasure in breaking their spirits, when they both grabbed on to Issei and asked for him to protect the from the pervs. Matsuda and Motohama had both felt themselves boiling with anger, until Issei gave them a look that said that any shit pulled by the two of them, would leave them in pain in the end.

When he sat down he felt Matsuda glaring at him from the corner of his eye and just smiled at him in a carefree way. After that class got underway and Issei dove into his studies.

After school had ended, he walked back to the ORC with Kuroka and Raynare. After he got there he learned that Sona and Rias had meetings in the underworld, and they were required to take their peerages with them. He told them that it was fine and he would wait for them to come back. They then left in a flash of magic, after all 'his' girls had kissed him goodbye.

After they had left, Issei had decided to go to the park. He didn't have any other plans, and he knew that if he went home, Erabor would want Issei to try out the new training area. So as he went through the park, humming he thought about how his life had come to the point that it was. He was in the middle of wondering if he was cursed or blessed with the sacred gear, when he heard someone trip. He looked over and saw a girl around his age in nun clothing, on the ground with her suitcase opened and her belongings spilled out. He walked over to her, as she was starting to stand and offered her a hand. After he helped her to stand again, he reached down and started to pick up her belongings and put them into her suitcase for her, as she started to brush herself off. After he had gotten everything he handed the suitcase to her, and decided to start a conversation. He reached out his hand and with a smile said, " Hi my name is Issei Hyoudou, What might be your name?"

She smiled back at him as she shook his hand and responded, " Hello, my name is Asia Argento." She said in perfect Japanese which surprised him a little, as she didn't look Japanese at all.

He mentally shrugged as he felt the heads of Ladon, giving him the meager information that they had on her, as they had apparently heard of the Holy maiden. Apparently she had a sacred gear that could heal any injury. He then walked with Asia, " So what brings you to Japan?"

"I've been relocated to a church here, as they say that it is under staffed."

Issei could tell that, that wasn't the complete truth, but decided to let it pass. " You must mean the old church up the hill. Weird as I thought that it had became abandoned after the one in the next town over opened up."

"Well, no matter even if it was abandoned, it is still a house of God and deserves to at least have one nun to look after it."

Issei just nodded in agreement, as John told him more about Asia. Apparently she had the sacred gear, twilight healing, and apparently after his 'death', the gear started to evolve and gave itself the ability to heal anyone, including devils and fallen angels. After they had spent about an hour in the park with Asia, he showed her where the church was, before going back to his house. He was doing the thousand sit ups that Erabor had assigned when a note had appeared in his lap. It was from Rias, It read:

Dear beloved Issei,

We will not be back tonight, as the meeting has ran over and we are being made to stay, in order to resolve the issue. I hate to ask this of you, but I have two contracts planned tonight, but none of us will be able to make it. Can you please take car of them for me. The first will be at four thirty in the evening, and the other will be at eleven at night. If you could please take care of these for me. I would be most thankful, and would prove it in any way that you desired.

Issei let out a sigh, so much for his day off. But in order to help Rias he was willing to do as she asked. He got up and got ready to go back out, through the complains of Erabor about bothersome devils, which got Lucifer mad, sparking an argument between the two of them. Issei looked at the clock and saw that it was five past four and that the address was a ten minute walk from where he lived. He tucked the paper into his shirt pocket and got to stepping.

He arrived at a small apartment complex. He looked at the note which said that his client was in room 144c. He asked the clerk at the front and found that it was on the third floor, so he started walking up the stairs, ass Erabor would never allow him to take the elevator unless it was an emergency. When he got to the door, he knocked and a man answered inside for him to enter. When he walked in, he saw what looked like a bachelor pad. There was trash everywhere and movies and magazines littered the floor. While Issei looked around, a man with black hair and blonde bangs walked into the room from a door to the left. When he saw Issei he looked a little confused, but Issei wasn't paying attention due to both John and Lucifer jumping to the fore front of his mind, when they saw the man.

"Careful Issei, this man could be very dangerous to you." Said Lucifer as he watched the man from Issei's mind, "What is the leader of the fallen angels doing, making contracts with the devils?" He thought.

"Leader?" Thought Issei back, now on his complete guard, though not showing it.

"Yep that's Azazel governor of the fallen angels." Answered back John, while he to wondered what Azazel wanted with the devils. Issei deciding to break the ice, again looked around, stating" Nice place."

This seemed to ease some of the awkwardness, as Azazel smiled and asked, "So you the devil I asked for, Hmm... You don't have the breasts that I was hoping for, nor the gender.

Issei blinked surprised by this man's bluntness. He then shook his head, and said, " Well I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I'm all that was available at the moment. So what do you need."

"Well, I want someone to hang out with, and it appears that you have the wit and humor to keep me entertained, so you should do fine.", he then looked at the clock and then back at Issei, " So what you good at?"

Over the four hours Issei and Azazel spent time playing video games, where Dominated in all trivia games that they played, while Azazel was the better racer. Talking about anything that interested them, and Azazel trying and failing to get Issei to drink and watch porn, to which Issei responded, "I've once been tricked into drinking(Gallifrey), and don't wish to try it again. And if I wanted to see naked women, I already have many girls willing to fulfill that request."

Azazel looked at him with shock, before throwing back his head and laughing loudly, "A man after me own heart." He gasped out in an Irish accent.

After that they spent the day in peace, with Issei starting to actually like Azazel, as he was cool, though he was most likely bipolar as his mood would change as quickly as Issei could blink. When it was time for Issei to leave, he had Azazel promising to make all of his appointments with him.

Issei saw that it was only eight thirty and decided to go eat as all Azazel had in his apartment was snack food, and had left him hungry. After he had finished eating, it was nine thirty, so he decided to walk to his next appointment. He had three minutes until he was supposed to arrive, and knocked on the door, but got no answer. He knocked again with the same result. Finally he decided to just open the door and see if anyone was home. When he opened the door, he was assaulted with a very strong smell, The smell of blood. He rushed to the place that it seemed to be coming from, and saw something, that even upset Lucifer with how cruel the sight was.

A man was nailed to a wall, spread eagle, with multiple slashes upon his body. It was in all random non-vital places that would hurt him, but not kill. What made it worse was as he walked into the room, the man started to look up at him. The cruel man that had done this couldn't even give the man enough sympathy to end his life. He was about to check on the man, when a knife flew through the air and pierced his throat. Issei whirled around to see a man in black priest robes, with a crazy look standing behind him. "Looks like I've lured a little fly in to my stinky bloody web."

A/N- Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and until next time take care.


	12. I think I broke his freakin' neck

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own HighSchool DxD

Issei summoned his chains and dodged to the right, as the man thrust towards his chest. Issei slashed at the man's legs trying to unbalance him, but the man jumped over it. They were about to lunge at each other when a scream rang out through the room. They both looked over, and Issei was surprised to see Asia standing in the doorway covering her mouth in horror. "Issei!" she screamed

"Ahhhh... Damn blonde, you ruined my fun play time. Leave now so I can cut this nasty devil up real nice." Said the crazy looking man.

Issei just nodded for her to leave, in which she fled from the room, and, by the sound of a door shutting a second later, out of the house. At this the two looked at each other, with the man getting a crazy smile on his face again. " Time to make this little devil bleed real nice" He screamed as he rushed at Issei.

This time Issei stepped to the side, and tired of this man's antics, slammed his fist into the face as he went by. The man slammed to the ground and groaned. Issei looked down at him with disgust and said, " I think I broke his freakin' neck."

Before he left the house he walked over to the man's body that was hanging on the wall and cast a little flame spell at the feet of the man. As he left the house, he turned his head and looked at the still groaning psychopath and wondered if he should save him from the inferno but decided to leave him to his fate. When he got outside he saw Asia sitting against the next door house, crying. He walked over to her and crouched beside her. When she saw him, she looked conflicted. He could guess what was conflicting her, as he was a devil, but also one of the only people that she knew in this town so far. Finally, it seemed that the limited friends won out, as she ran at him and wrapped her arms around his stomach while sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she got ahold of herself. He understood what she was going through, as some of the techniques that Erabor had showed him required him to watch scenes of battles from long ago all the way to present. He had seen his fair share of carnage, causing his reluctance in killing others. He had left the priest in the fire, because what the man had deserved no less in punishment.

After about ten minutes of calming her down, Asia finally got ahold of herself. She pulled herself from his chest, while rubbing her red eyes. After another three minutes of awkward silence, Issei decided to speak, "Are you ok?" He asked her, careful not to set her off again.

She nodded and then asked, "Why would father Freed do that? Why did he hurt that man?"

"He said it was because the man had contacted a devil."

"Is that you, are you a devil?" Asia asked a little fearfully, though mostly curious.

"Well kinda, I mean I am sort of a devil, but I'm not the one that the man had contacted."

"What do you mean that you are sort of a devil? Are you such a bad person that people labeled you as one?"

"No, I truly am part devil, but I am also part human, dragon, angel, and maybe more I am so screwed up, I don't what I 'll discover about myself until it makes itself known."

Asia didn't say anything, she just stood there and stared at him with large eyes. "Well seeing that I broke you, how about I at least also make sure that you get home?" Issei asked with a nervous chuckle.

She just nodded slowly again while still starring at him. He took her by the hand and started walking her towards the church again. It was about fifteen minutes later, he heard Asia gasp. He turned to her with a questioning look, and saw that she was looking at his back. "What is it?"

"Your hurt." She said as she pointed to his upper back.

Issei finally registered the pain coming from his back after all of the adrenaline had passed. He heard Asia praying, and saw a strange glowing from behind him. Gradually the pain started to dissipate and Issei came to the conclusion that Asia was using her sacred gear. All the while that this was happening, Issei was in conversation with the heads of Ladon, John, and Lucifer. "How could you let that gut get a hit in on you!", Erabor yelled, "Your going to have to have to do sixty hours of melee practice, a day of Senjitsu training with Kuroka and Koneko, and whatever I can think of during that time. You are going to do all of that before you ever think of sleeping again!"

"Oh hush you,", Sarriba chastised Erabor, "He was sad by the memories that you forced him to watch."

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP, I THINK THAT WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING RIGHT NOW IS THAT ISSEI STOPS ASIA BEFORE SHE RUINS HIS CHANCE AT BEING IN A NAKED LADY PILE AGAIN!" Screamed Gallifrey as if he was on fire.

"Umm... actually, Gallifrey, I think that the most important fact is that Issei gets healed up and gets home before Kuroka and the others find out that Issei has been hurt and destroy half of the town looking for the person who did it." Said Garreth, in a scared voice.

Issei finally decided to just leave the heads to their own arguments. He smiled at Asia and thanked her as she finished healing his back, and started to walk again with her. After they had been walking for a while Issei realized that it was only about ten minutes until they reached the old church. He then felt a familiar presence and rolled him and Asia out of the way as a beam of light flew by them. Issei looked up and saw the fallen angel that attacked him, that Raynare had called Dohnaseek. The bastard had a smug grin on his face as he looked down at them on the ground. "The little smelly devil 's on the ground where he belongs, trying to take advantage of some poor nun, now I just can't allow that to happen so I am just gonna kill you again and this time make sure you stay dead. And as for you my pretty you have something that I want, and I plan to take." He said bringing out another light spear.

Issei pushed Asia behind a trash can on the side of the road while summoning his sacred gear. Neither of them wasted any time , and attacked. Issei attacked whipping his chains straight for Dohnaseek's head trying to keep him distracted for the chain that he had designated to Erabor to attack from behind. When he was in position, Erabor lashed out and pierced the fallen angel in the shoulder. Dohnaseek faltered in the air long enough for Issei to pierce him again in the side and in the thigh. Dohnaseek screamed out and disappeared in a flash of feathers, only to reappear holding Asia by the throat in front of him, "You cheating devil, never should have expected you to keep yourself from cheating. Well no matter after I get what I want from her, I'll return to finish you off." And just like that he again disappeared, this time taking Asia with him.

Issei instantly started heading toward the old church, feeling the destination the transport magic was directed to. 'This time the bastard is going to die' thought Issei, 'He can screw with me all he wants but if he thinks he can hurt those that I call my friends, then he's in for a world of pain.'

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update, I was spending time with family, and regrettably getting sunburnt. Anyways hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.


	13. Dragon's Rage

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been busy lately and I didn't have a chance to update. Please R&R and I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Highschool DxD.

Issei was angry, his mind was filled with thoughts on how he was going to make Dohnaseek suffer. The ass hole had been a pain for far to long. It was time to end it. The heads of Ladon were all taking sides along with John who was trying to convince Issei that killing or attacking the man might cause thee fallen angels to get angry at him, and Lucifer who was carrying Issei on, encouraging him to attack the man that would dare attack those that he calls friend. Issei paid them no mind, his rage pushing them all away from his own mind.

At this point he was at the entrance of the old church, he decided to be polite, and knocked on the door, *knock* *knock* *Whomp!*. The door fell from the force that he put in his knocking. He walked in and saw no one, everyone was gone it appeared, Or it would have if he didn't sense the fallen angel under the floor board. He starting to walk in , watching his surroundings. When John saw all of the destroyed religious items scattered in the room, he too felt a small want for Issei to attack the man. Issei arrived at the alter in the middle of the room, and cast a detect spell that showed a hole right under the alter. He pushed it out of his way, and walked down the now revealed stair case. When he got to the bottom his rage doubled as he spotted Asia chained to a cross with fallen angels surrounding her, with Dohnaseek about to cast the finishing of the spell. Without warning or prompt, Issei summoned his sacred gear, this time he let the ones on his back not caring about keeping them a surprise weapon anymore, and attacked. The fallen angels had know idea what was happening until six of the fourteen were unconscious on the floor, covered in blood.

When they turned to face him, they saw one of the most frightening sights that they had ever seen. As a man with chains surrounding him, that weaved amongst each other like snakes, stood their with his eyes burning in hate right at them. The worst thing was the man was completely silent, not making one of those half assed speeches about how he was going to defeat them and set the girl free, he just stood there with burning eyes full of uncontained rage. The man stood their for another second before he lunged and attacked.

Issei lunged at the first two people with his own chains, while the chains on his back held off the others. Because he had surprised attacked them, they were completely unprepared and fell one after the other. The whole time though, Issei could still hear Dohnaseek chanting and knew that time was against him. He wrapped a chain around the neck of one of them as he stabbed another through the wings of one of them, dragging them down to the ground as one stabbed him in the stomach. This whole time Issei was aiming to incapacitate them, not kill. He only planned on killing Dohnaseek if needed, as these others fools had done nothing wrong, other than being completely stupid trying to hurt one of his friends. Finally those that could still walk fled to the other side of the room and started to chant in sinc, as a bright ball of light appeared before them.

"Careful Issei! That spell is a pretty high leveled one. Don't let it hit you, or it could leave a mark." Said Sarriba, watching the fight go on with worry.

The spell that they used shot out in the shape of thousands of needles. Issei brought the chains on his back in front of him and weaved them together, affectively creating a shield. Needle after needle slammed into the shield, but still it held strong. Issei could tell why it took more than one of them to cast this spell, as each needle that hit felt like as sledge hammer. Issei started to push forward through the barrage. He finally made it to the angels after about five minutes, though before he had to do anything, they started to collapse after using all of their energy.

Issei breathed a sigh of relief as the attack stopped. He probably would have dropped in exhaustion if it hadn't been for Erabor's endurance training. Issei looked up to see something that pushed his rage over the age. He saw Dohnaseek speak the final words of the chant and rip the twilight healing from her body, thus killing her. Issei's eyes went black and his body moved. This was the last sight that Dohnaseek saw.

Issei was brought back to himself when he felt a firm but gentle hand pull him into a hug. He couldn't remember what had just happened. He looked around and recognized the basement. He turned and saw Dohnaseek's broken and bloody body. The fallen angel looked as though he was held by his throat as his chest was ripped open. The wings on the man's back were gone and laying about two feet away. Issei was confused, trying to figure out what had happened. He then remembered Asia and looked to the cross at the front of the room but her body was missing. He went to investigate, until he realized that someone was still holding him. He looked down to see white haired Nekoshou holding him around the waist as she kept him from moving. He wondered when she had gotten there and if the others had come as well.

Finally after about five minutes, Koneko looked up into his face and said, "My Issei, I want my Issei back."

He furrowed his brow, "But I am Issei."

She just shook her head and answered back, "You weren't just. My Issei wouldn't have done that." She stated while pointing to Dohnaseek's body.

Issei starred at the body for a minute, before his eyes widened and the brunt of his actions were apparent. He had killed a man. Sure a bad and evil man, but still, the man would never wake up again. He was gone forever and it was his fault. Issei realized that his greatest fear had come true, he had used his powers with intentions to end a life, and continued to do so. He felt like throwing up, but instead just held Koneko tighter and let a few tears fall.

In his mind he heard the Heads of Ladon, John, and Lucifer calling his name. When He answered them, they responded with obvious relief. Gallifrey was the first to speak, "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything that happened? Are you feeling any different?" He asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"Like hell, No I don't remember anything, and I fell a little dazed and confused, what happened? What did I do?"

Garreth decided to speak up, "Well, I think, by what we have just witnessed, you have just suffered from Dragon rage. Dragon rage comes from when a dragon is defeated or beaten multiple times by the same enemy. Eventually thee rage of constantly failing causes the dragon's emotions to go into hyper drive, and they lose control. One prime example are the two dragon emperors. The red and white had claimed territory way to close to each other and they were constantly fighting each other. Finally they had defeated each other so many times that they had both went into dragon rage, and attacked each other destroying all in the path of their battle. Dragon's Rage will make the body fight to its limit, and the entirety of their strength. Once you released yours, the fallen angel stood no chance and you destroyed him."

"It wasn't your fault Issei, You can't beat yourself up for something that you had no control over. The man knew that he was playing with fire, he just didn't have the skill to keep the flames contained, as you could say." Sarriba added in.

Issei just mentally nodded and went back to the real world. He had been standing there holding Koneko, and trying to control himself. After about another three or four minutes of standing there, he heard Someone call out his name.

He turned around and was shocked to see Asia running towards him, before she tripped and fell into his arms, as they unwound from Koneko, who didn't seem to pleased about it. He stood there with wide eyes, unable to believe that she was still living. He looked at the doorway that she had just come from to see Rias and her peerage coming from the door. Rias smiled at him and said, "Issei, I would like to introduce you to my new bishop."

That night Issei lay in his bed, thinking about what had happened after Rias and the others had arrived. apparently they had arrived to see Issei cutting into the other man with the chains on his back. They were all taken aback at the hate that was pouring off of Issei. They had been about to try and stop Issei when they saw the poor girl hanging on the cross. Rias had then looked back at the struggling man and Issei and told her peerage not to do anything. She then spotted something interesting as there was two beautiful rings laying on thee floor near the two, and tried to remember where she had seen them before. Then it struck her, she had seen a drawing of them on a report that she had seen on her brother's desk earlier that day. Apparently they were a sacred gear that had a healing ability to them and added to the gear was the wielder's strange ability to not only heal humans and angels, but devils as well.

'So this girl was the wielder of the gear? The fallen angel's must have tried to take it, killing the girl in the process and set my Issei off. The fools should have known what they were dealing with.' She then realized that a person with this power would be of great use to her, and decided that she would make this girl her other bishop. Problem was, she had no idea how long the girl had been dead for and the longer that they have been dead for, the harder it is for her to bring them back. She had ordered her peerage to take her down from the cross and bring her to a room that was attached to the main one that they were in at thee moment. After they had moved her, Rias had Koneko go back to try and calm Issei as she and her peerage put together their power to bring her back. It had taken about five minutes of continuously pouring their magic into the spell before there was any evidence that their efforts were getting results. She sat up like a lightning bolt, quick enough to make Rias herself feel like she had gotten whiplash. They had then proceeded to tell her the little that they knew, and about her now being Rias' Bishop, to which Asia tried to pray to god for becoming a devil, only for her to get a massive headache.

Finally after a few more minutes of talking with Asia they were able to convince the girl that it wasn't so bad, and now she would be able to spend a lot more time with Issei, Here she had nodded and asked if she could see Issei. That was when she had left the room and embraced him.

Issei looked to his side and saw Asia curled up against him, holding him like her life depended on it. He wondered how someone could trust someone so easily, to sleep right beside them after only knowing them for a week. He was surprised when Garreth answered his unasked question.

"That would also be our doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dragons have a gland that attracts all compatible mates. The gland will call many mates, but it will also cause the potentials to fight for the right to become your mate."

"So what your saying is that I will continue to call mates until I chose one? Well that's just great Now I am going to have to hurt them, why does my life have to be so difficult."

"Actually no, If the dragon that is attracting mates s strong enough, they will be able to take many mates without causing fights between them, until only the strongest remain ensuring strong off spring. Also, as the gland resides in your throat, you will be able to take many mates. As each mate that you take will cancel out a gland's production, but seeing as we have many glands, it will take many that many mates to cancel them out."

"So they don't really love me?"

"Would you love someone that you only knew for a week?"

"So they only care for me because of some stupid glands."

"That is another part of the glands, they make you and the potential mate tell each other things that you usually wouldn't. AS time goes on, you and the mate will get closer, ensuring that you and the potential could truly love each other. Once you and the mate do fall for each other, you both will get the other's mark. For the female it will be on the back of their neck, For you it will be around your heart."

At this Issei became surprised. He barely pushed Koneko off of his chest some, enough to where he could pull down his shirt. He was looking for something that he had seen three days back, but hadn't known what it was, and the heads of Ladon where having their annual argument about whatever they could. He had decided to ask them later, but had forgotten about it through everything that was going on Now he found it again, three symbols that were right above his heart, one was a bright white cat head, with two white tails coming for behind it. Here he sat up and brushed his hand through Koneko's hair, away from her neck and saw many green dragon heads intertwined all attached to a reptilian body, which was laying atop of a golden apple.

He lay back wondering when that had happened. He remembered seeing Koneko's face in the morning had always brightened his day, making him smile. He again check under his shirt again looking at the second symbol. This one was similar to the first, but this one was black. He looked at Kuroka who was pressed against his left, using his chest as a pillow. He smiled at her peaceful face, happy to know that she truly loved him, as he looked at her barely exposed neck, seeing the same symbol.

He finally looked at the last symbol, and saw the symbol of a nun, holding a sword in one hand and a bible in the other. He smiled knowing that the only other person that he could truly say that he loved was his old friend Irina, he was happy that she hadn't forgotten him after all of his time.

"You know what?" He thought to Garreth.

"Hmmm?"

"I think that I can except this life."

"I'm glad."

With that Issei wrapped his arms around Koneko, pulling her close and falling to a blissful sleep."

A/N- Thank you for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed. Please leave a review. Also a special thanks to FangRide15 for beta-ing this story for me. Well until next next time, take care.


	14. meeting in the locker room

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update but it has been storming at my house for a while, and my Internet went out, please forgive the long update and I will try not to take as long next time. Well enough of my annoying babbling, on with the story. Please R&R.

Issei awoke the next morning, again before all of the others. He lay there, thinking about his conversation with Garreth last night and what would happen now that they had pushed the rouge fallen angels out of the area. It was Friday and Issei was in a little bit of a grumpy mood, as he disliked Fridays. He felt as though they were there to only tease people, practically saying that it was only one more day until the weekend.

Finally, Issei was brought out of his silent grumping by a pair of soft lips upon his own. He opened his eyes to see Koneko pulling back, only for his vision to be blocked again by a see of black, as Kuroka stole a kiss as well. When they she finally was pulled back about five minutes later, with a little help from Koneko, who had pulled her sister away after she had started to get a little more passionate. Issei was able to slip out between them as they started to argue about how long each of them got to kiss Issei. After he had relieved himself, he stepped back into his room to see all of the girls starting to rise and prepare for the day, sans for Asia who was blushing and asking why all of them were undressing before Issei.

When they had all finally gotten dressed and clean they had all started down the stairs, ignoring the elevator, as Erabor refused to allow Issei to use it and the girls didn't want to be separated from Issei of they didn't have to be. When they had gotten to the kitchen, Issei's mother had everyone a plate of food ready, until she noticed that Asia was with them. Not knowing who she was or that she was staying over she of course hadn't made her food. When his mother had started back towards the stove, she was stopped as Issei handed Asia his plate and instead just went with a cup of tea. He knew that he was going to regret that action later, as Erabor screamed at him that he needed the calories that he had just threw away and that he was going to have to double the exercise to make up for it. He just sighed and stood with the girls as they finished the breakfast.

They walked to school, early as usual, as usually when they had Sona and Tsubaki with them, they would have to leave to be able for them to be able to accomplish some tasks that they needed to do. The two hadn't arrived with the others last night, as they had go to a meeting with their family about some new offer of a marriage contract for her. Issei had been angered about the prospect of her parents practically selling her away, but Rias had assured him that Sona would find a way to get out of it. Apparently it wasn't the first time that Sona's parents had tried to sell her to some snobby rich guy, when she had found out about it Sona had challenged the guy to a game of chess to test his worthiness. Long story short, she had wiped the floor with him. She had then stated to her parents that she refused to marry someone so inadequate. That had not sat well with the guy, and he had attempted to attack Sona, only for Sona's sister, Serafall Leviathan, had blown his arm off and threatened to also castrate him if he took to long to leave the premises. Issei had decided that he would try with all of his might to keep Sona happy, as he would rather not have to deal with a pissed off Satan.

As they neared the gates of the school, Issei was tackled in a hug from an uncharacteristically clingy Sona. Issei was surprised as she preferred not to show emotion in public as she found that it gave people tools to cause her harm. Now here she was laying on top of him, in front of all of the people who hung around the school during the morning, hugging him like her life depended on it. Issei stopped at that thought, did her life depend on it?

He looked around at the crowd, seeing if anything was out of the normal. Issei first looked at the girls, seeing them all as shocked as he was. He didn't see anyone behind them, so he continued to look around. He saw the usual when it was announced that he had a girl's affection. All of the guys present looked at him, as if they thought that looks could kill. All of the girl's present, sans the one that practically lived with Issei, looked at Sona with jealousy.

Finally he spotted someone, in the window on the second floor of the school, Issei spotted a black haired girl that looked an awful lot like Sona, though she was wearing a magic girl costume. She was looking at them with interest. Issei, still not knowing what was going on but not wanting to unintentionally hurt Sona, decided to go with it and pulled her closer and kissed her causing her to blush a bright red. It was about thirty seconds later before Lucifer said, "That must be Serafall Sitri. She must be here for some business with her sister."

Issei agreed and out of the corner of his eye saw her turn around and disappear. From there he waited for Sona to get up but she seemed to have gotten comfortable as she just laid there, right on top of him. Finally Issei decided to ask,"Comfortable there, are you?"

When he asked this her previously closed eyes flew open and she blushed once again as she remembered where they were at, and sat up quickly. He let out a small chuckle at her face, and stood up after she had gotten off of his chest. He then brushed himself off and beckoned for the girls to lead the way, to the principles office, so that they could get Asia registered for the school.

Issei sat in class, in his new seat. The teacher had thankfully decided to move Issei to a new seat after Asia had been assigned to his class, and she had asked the teacher if she could sit beside Issei so that she could be near her only friend in the class. This of course had brought outrageous pouts from Raynare and Kuroka as they realized that they had missed that golden opportunity to be near him. So now he sat in the three rows over beside the window, near the front, with Asia to his right, and two of the girls in his class that had tried to seduce Issei multiple times throughout the school year. So now instead of being constantly annoyed by the idiocy of Motohama and his constant glares, he was receiving seductive looks thrown at him, trying to take his attention away. Issei was fine with the change, though a bit annoyed that she could only be doing it because of the dragon's attraction, as he called it.

The class seemed to be going good, until Motohama, who throughout class seemed to be about to have his head blow up after realizing that Issei had another girl that hung around him, stood up from his seat all of a sudden screamed out, "I challenge you Issei Hyoudou to a duel for the hands of the dames that you force to hang around you. I speak for all of us single guys at this school that you have crossed the line by taking so many of thee hot girls for yourself. If you decide that you are not a wimp, and accept this challenge than you will meet me outside right after the bell rings. If you deny this challenge than you must admit that you are a coward, and release these girls from your evil clutches." He finished off pointing at him, as though he was Satan's incarnate, which he might not be to far from the truth.

Issei sighed and looked at Motohama as though he was one of the annoying people on the street, yelling out how everyone was doing everything wrong. Deciding to remain sitting, Issei replied, "I refuse to your stupid challenge, as I have already proven to you that I an a better fighter than you. Plus the thought of competing, with the prize of a woman's love to the victor repulses me. I find that it would be best to allow the woman to decide who she shall love. To say that you would get the hand of one of my friends if I were to lose pisses me off, as you are practically saying that you would force your way on to one of them if you had the chance. Now let me tell you something, If I were to compete, and by some weird chance, you were to "win" the hand of say Asia, and then the next day she came to me, and told me that you violated her. I would castrate you with the flag pole in front of the school, and leave you hanging there by your nutsack." Throughout his entire speech Issei had kept his tone even and civil, making his declaration all the more terrifying for Motohama, who grabbed his privates. "Now if you do not mind, I think the teacher would like to get back to teaching her class, after being so rudely interrupted."

The teacher nodded to Issei, though with a slight fearful look in his eyes, Issei guessed from what he had said a minute ago, and told Motohama that he was going to have to report to him after class had ended. The rest of class went by smoothly, though Issei became bored after he realized that Garreth had already taught him most of the material that they were covering. So he opted to spend the class talking to the heads of Ladon and helping Asia with anything that she had trouble with.

After class Issei, Asia, Raynare, and Kuroka left the class ahead of everyone else, wanting to get far enough away to be able to not be bothered by the idiotic duo, and for once fate seemed to be on his side as he made it to the ORC room, where Rias and Sona were at with their respective peerages. The two seemed to be in an argument about something, and were seemingly coming to a conclusion when they saw him. Sona blushed a little and seemed to try a hide her face, while Rias came over to him and hugged him, while drawing imaginary circles on his chest with her finger. "Issei," She said seductively, " I was going to try and take my three new peerage members tonight to get them their new familiars, but mean ol' Sona there said that she wants to go, and is trying to keep us from going. We have come to a conclusion that you should pick who gets to go, and who doesn't. So Issei," She said giving him a innocent pleading look, "Who do you think should be the one that goes?"

Issei stood there awkwardly, as Rias started to get even closer to him, until she was pulled away from him by a still blushing Sona, who was still refusing to look at him. Issei was about to ask her what was wrong until she lunged out and kissed him. He was caught off guard, and took a second to respond. About thirty seconds later she pulled back and stated, "You should allow me to go. I don't try using cheap tactics to influence you."

Rias narrowed her eyes and asked, "What was the kiss then?"

Sona looked at her and stated, "People who love each other kiss when they see each other. I was just doing what our love dictates."

Issei then had them both look at them with slight pleading in their eyes. He was at a loss on what to do and tried to turn to the heads for some advice.

"Make them mud wrestle in bikinis to see who can go!" Shouted Gallifrey.

"It would make sense for you to choose Rias since she has more of your harem members in her peerage than Sona does." Garreth said, trying to come up with a logical choice for Issei.

"Stop stalling and just choose one, either way one will be able to go while the other doesn't." Said Erabor gruffly, as if annoyed by Issei's hesitance.

"Careful Issei, whichever one that you pick might make the other believe that you prefer them less." Warned Sarriba

"Getting a familiar is a big step for a young devil Issei, keep that in mind." Lucifer added in.

"How about you make them compete for the opportunity?" John decided to enter the conversation.

At that Issei brightened, thanking John profusely for being the only one to give valuable advice, making the others sulk. "I want you two to compete for the opportunity."

At that the two gave him weird looks, then they looked at each other, then back at him and shrugged, "What did you have in mind?"

"MUD WRESTLING" screamed Gallifrey.

"That's stupid." Stated Erabor

"A quiz?" proposed Garreth.

"That's stupid." Again stated Erabor.

"A magic duel." Sarriba stated

"That's stupid." Erabor decided to again state

" A rating game." Stated Lucifer.

"That would take to much time, and that's stupid." Erabor said

"How about a game of tennis." John said.

"That's stupid." Said Erabor

"Fine, then what would you do?" Asked Issei, starting to get fed up with Erabor.

Erabor was silent for a second before stating," A duel to the death." He said in a dark voice.

"Now that's just plain dumb." Said Garreth in a fake southern accent.

"I'm going to go with the tennis match, as that would take the least amount of time, and there is little possibility for either of them to get hurt."

Back in the real world, Issei stated, "A tennis match."

They both looked surprised for a moment before a wicked smile appeared on Rias' face. "Are you sure hat isn't an excuse for you to see us in those skimpy little tennis uniforms?"

At that Sona went red, and Issei was about to deny it when, "I'll do it." Said Sona.

"Your on." said Rias as she gave him a suggestive wink.

A half hour later, Issei was standing on thee side of the tennis court along with both of the king's peerages, as Rias and Sona went at it in tennis. It was interesting type of match, as both of the girls would dedicate every point to him. He was watching the ball go back and forth until he felt Tsubaki tapping on his shoulder. When he asked what she needed, she said," I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I forgot Sona's water bottle in the locker room, and She left me in charge of the peerage so I can't just leave to grab it."

"So you want me to go get it?" to which she nodded, "Wouldn't I be ill received in the girl's locker room?"

"No, in fact you should be the only one in there as the girl's tennis team leaves fifteen minutes after school ends, as they practice in the morning."

Issei nodded and stood, and started to walk towards the girl's locker room.

When he got there, Issei felt strange as memories of his first time in here flashed in his mind. He found the water bottle by the locker with Student President printed on it. He was about to leave when he came face to breast with a girl who was pulling her shirt off ten feet from Issei. He froze not knowing what to do. The girl finally got the shirt off and opened her eyes to look straight at Issei. She froze as well as thee two just starred at each other, until the girl decided that she wanted answers, "Uhhhhh... You do realize that you are standing in the girls locker room, and that I can have you expelled for being in here, Right?"

"I'm so sorry, my friend wanted me to get something for her and I didn't expect anyone else to be here. Please expect my apology, and I will leave straight away."

"Not so fast, I'm not going to give up this golden opportunity so easily. I recognize you, Issei Hyoudou, runner up prince of Kuoh, quickly usurping you predecessor, and the lover of multiple women who make up your harem." She stated this while circling him.

"Well, not lover per-say as I'm still a virgin."

"But your not denying the fact that you have a harem?"

"Well no, but the harem wasn't my idea."

"But you still allowed it to happen and you took multiple of he most popular girls in the school to it."

"Well they practically added themselves."

"Oh really, well then, you must make me a member of your harem, or else I will go to the principle that you were sneaking around the locker room, with the intent of taking advantage of little ol' me."

"You are devious."

"You're calling me devious, but I'm not the one sleeping with devils."

"Just because they are devils doesn't make them evil."

"Oh really, ever read the bible?"

"Well, yes, but do you really believe every thing that you read, yes some may have been complete evil, and did horrible acts, but don't let that darken your feelings on the rest of them."

"Well I guess that I will have to see myself as well."

"What! Why!"

"Because do you think that I am seriously going to give up having the chance to date one of the most popular boys in school."

"So you're only doing this because I'm popular?"

"No, I'm not that shallow. I also want to because your cute, smart, strong, and if worst comes to worst, you will be able to protect me."

"Why would you need protection?"

"Well being the heir of one of the top beast taming families could put the spot light on you for a couple of different reasons. Rival tamers, ransom, black mail, marriage contracts."

Issei winced at last one, and brought Kiyome's attention to him. "What?"

"I just don't like the thought of marriage contracts, they seem like you're just selling your children away for your own benefit."

She nodded at this and said, "I agree, but unfortunately I don't have a say."

Issei responded, "Well anyways, you get to join my harem in exchange for you not going to the principle, and you gain a popular boyfriend slash bodyguard."

"You sound so sad when you say it, but don't worry I'm not stupid if I find that we truly can't be together than I'll end it and we both go our separate ways."

Issei just sighed and agreed before asking if she wanted to accompany him to the tennis game, to which she declined having already made plans. So Issei left the locker room remembering Sona's water bottle trying to figure out what had just happened. When he arrived back at the tennis court, it was to see Rias scoring the winning point. She fist pumped and shouted out, "I dedicate this winning point to my most beloved Issei."

Sona admitted defeat and left the courts with Rias. When they arrived, Issei was attacked by a monstrous hug from Rias, which was quickly followed by a much gentler hug from Sona. Issei congratulated them and followed them as they started heading out for his house. When they arrived both Sona and Rias took showers, and changed into regular clothes. After that they all headed to the living room ttoo relax.

"Congratulations on your win Rias, It was a great match." Said Issei.

"Thank you, Though Sona did put up a great." relied Rias.

"Oh well, I guess we can just go next month. I hope that your new members find suitable familiars." Sona said.

"Well we can go tomorrow, though it does sadden me that Issei will not be there to help me." Rias pouted.

"It's fine Rias, I certain that you will be able to do this without my help." Issei told her while rubbing the back of his neck.

The next day, Rias and her peerage left early in the morning as she said that she had business during the day that she needed to do before they went to the land of the familiars (Sorry if there is a name, then I don't know it.). So Issei, seeing through Sona's expressionless mask, recognized that she was feeling sad about her loss, so he decided to take her on a date.

She had brightened up greatly when Issei had asked and had immediately agreed, which led to Issei and Sona walking through town. They first decided to check out a movie theater and had watched a new horror movie that had come out. Issei wasn't sure why Sona had asked to see that movie, as throughout the entire movie she had her face buried in his chest. Issei found it mildly amusing that Sona, being a high class devil, was terrified of a man in a clown costume setting people on fire.

After that they had decided to get lunch and found a nice café near the park with a friendly atmosphere, and the workers wearing made costumes. Issei found himself more than once watching the sway of the waitress' hips as they go by in their costumes. He felt annoyed at himself for it and decided to try and keep his attention on Sona by having a conversation. "I'm glad that we could spend the day together, I have been wanting to do this for some time."

She smiled and said, "Then why didn't you ask earlier if you have been so anticipating it?"

"Well, I was wanting to get to know you a little bit better before we did so that I could give you a great date and not do anything that you dislike."

"Well then, you better have done your homework as I expect the most wonderful date that you can provide."

"I do enjoy a challenge."

At that the woman that had been serving them brought them their check. When the woman left Sona looked at Issei with a questioning gaze, waiting to see what he would do. She smiled when he pulled out only enough to pay for his own meal, as she didn't like the stereotype that the man was supposed to pay for everything on the first date.

After they had paid and left they decided to take a stroll through the park. As they walked around Sona was telling Issei about her childhood and how she has always tried to grow as strong as her older sister. He had laughed when she told him that she had once stolen her sister's fake magic wand, thinking it real, and tried to cast spells. Once she had been told the truth, she had decided that she hated magic girls. They were about to leave the park when a man followed by three others walked up. Issei sighed as he saw that the man had a smug look about him. "Yo, sweet cheeks, why don't you dump that loser and come with us. Well show you a good time."

"Please, you could never compare to my Issei, he is twice the man that you'll ever be and to prove it, he'll take you on in any challenge you want and win." Sona replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei.

The man had started laughing loudly, then seeing Issei shrug and agree to a challenge, stopped and said, "You can't be serious."

"What are you scared?"

"Fine bring it kid, I challenge you to a motorcycle race."

"Ummmm... I don't got a motorcycle.''

"Fine then you can use Tiny's" said the man pointing to a six and a half foot man, who probably around three hundred pounds.

Issei heard the other two chuckling, and whispering to each other how slow Tiny's bike was. Issei agreed, since he it was for Sona. They left the park to the park to the parking lot nearby. When they got there Issei was given a very large bike that looked as if it were built for a giant. Issei saw the size of the engine and couldn't understand how such a large thing could be so slow. After they had decided to the race, the both revved their engines, and waited for the count down. five, four, three, two, one. Then they were off. Issei pulled ahead by a very large margin right off the back, flying past the other man, who could only stare along side his crew as the motorcycle that went no faster than fifty miles an hour, easily exceeded over a hundred and fifty. Issei was long gone and the man knew it. By the time that he reached the finishing line, he saw that the annoying boy and pretty girl where already walking away. He walked over to Tiny who was holding a small piece of paper, to which he asked what it was. In response, Tiny looked up and said, "It's a weight loss pamphlet that the girl gave me."

Issei and Sona had decided that they had had enough excitement for the day and had decided to go check out some of the local shops. Whenever Sona would look at something that interested her, Issei would give his honest opinion on what he thought, knowing that even though she was devil, Sona preferred that someone be straight forward with her instead of giving false lies. At the end of the day Issei and Sona started to walk home. Throughout the day, Sona had started to open up more to Issei, giving him new information about herself throughout the day. She had told him her favorite dessert, fruit, just fruit. She had told him her favorite season, Winter as she loved the cold. She had told him a lot more as well, and he treasured each and everything that he learned about her.

They were still walking, when Sona reached out and stopped him. When he looked at her, he realized that she wouldn't meet his gaze. He was concerned about what was wrong, nut remained silent as Sona hated to be rushed. Finally she looked at him and he saw guilt in her eyes, as she said, "Issei, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well recently I was at a meeting with my parents and they were telling me that they had set up a marriage contract for me to another family."

Issei's face clearly told her how he felt about that. She paused for a minute before continuing, "Well when I tried to talk them out of it they refused to reconsider the proposition, claiming that they had already been paid my bride price. They had been ready to sell me off, until I told them that I was already engaged." He grew a questionable look, but held his tongue. "Well, they demanded to know who it was, and well, I kind of told them that it was you."

"What?"

"I'm Sorry Issei, but I was unable to convince them otherwise. That was why I was hugging you at school yesterday for so long, as my sister had followed me to see if it was true. I know that I shouldn't of done it, and I would understand if you wish for me to tell them the truth, then I will and I will except the consequences." She said with a saddened voice.

Issei was silent for a moment before asking, "Who was it?"

At her questioning look he continued, "Who were you engaged to?"

"Oh... his name was Kato Barrint. He comes from the Barrint family of course. They are truly a cruel family, and the five minutes I spent with him, I instantly hated him, as he treated me like I was nothing but a toy for him to find pleasure in. He told me that he expected for me to be a virgin, which isn't asking to much, But he also demanded that I be willing to consent to him lending me out to his friends after he took it. I had tried to tell my parents what a monster the man was but they wouldn't listen. My sister told me that she would try and make them see reason but I doubt that they would have changed their minds."

"Wait, your parents are willing to put you through hell for their own benefit. If anything, they are the monsters, as that is the only way to classify someone that is willing to put their child through that is terrible."

"Their not that bad, I mean they do love me, and want to try and give me the best that they can, but they need the deal between our families to extend their business.

"So to make money, they sold you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well I don't agree with that, and apparently you don't either so I will agree to be your finance but I want something in return."

She gave him a questioning look, "What do you want?"

"I want thee option for us to postpone the marriage until, we both love each other true fully."

She looked shocked at the request but nodded in agreement. After that they continued on their walk to his house. About halfway there Sona grabbed his hand and said, "By the way, they are planning on testing you sometime, to test your worthiness."

He held her hand tighter and said, "Looking forward to it."

A/N- Again sorry for taking so long to update and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and Until next time take care.


	15. End of hiatus

I'm very sorry for noot updating for a while, but I have had very little time to write at all this month. My days were filled with finishing up my computer classes, helping my mom start a new business, binge watching whole seasons of anime that my friend is insisting that I watch, celebrating my cousins and siblings birthdays, and babysitting my cousins and littlest sister.

I should start writing again this month, as I am no longer babysitting, I have finished my class, and I am almost finished with the animes my friend wants me to watch. So please bare with me, and I am thinking of posting two chapters a week for both of my stories. If you have any ideas that you think would be a good addition to the story, please PM me as I am open to them. Again I am sorry, and hope that you will forgive me.

PS. Sorry for the problem with chapter thirteen, I was trying to update it yesterday, and I accidentally put the wrong file in. Please forgive me foor my mistake, and I will try to keep it from happening again.


	16. Say it, don't spray it

A/N- Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy it as we go along. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own High School DxD

Issei was walking towards the ORC room. Rias had told him that she needed to talk to him and asked if he could visit after class. When he made it there he saw all of Rias' peerage there, excluding Rias herself. Issei sat on thee couch and instantly and with much scrambling he had Koneko on his lap, with a pouting Kuroka and Akeno watching. He just chuckled at their antics. It was about ten minutes before Rias walked into the room, apologizing for being late. She sat behind her desk and said, " We need to start getting more contracts, as we haven't gotten any new ones in a while."

"So, I have a list for each of you that you need to complete for the next two weeks." She said as she handed papers to her peerage. " That's pretty much it, though I do want someone to accompany Asia to some of her contracts, as since she hasn't been in the area for a while to help her find her way."

"I'll help her out." Said Issei, "It would be best if I did so, since the others already have contracts, and I have nothing else to do, other than make up for Erabor that I have been skipping for the past few weeks."

"Who's Erabor?" asked Asia, looking confused.

"Oh, He's part of my sacred gear."

"Yes, our present dragon appears to hear voices inside of his head." said Kiba.

"Well, considering that these voices have failed to get me to burn down any buildings yet, We have nothing to worry about."

"From what you have told us about the voices, I think that they would be the ones keeping you from burning down any buildings."

"It was only that one time."

"What?"

"Moving on."

"Hey! Don't try and change the subject."

"So like I was saying, I'll be glad to help Asia out."

"What about me?" Said Raynare, putting on a little child face, "I haven't been here that long either."

"Yes, but unlike Asia, you are able to cast a tracing charm to find your way to the place." Said Rias.

"Yea, but what if someone tries to take advantage of me?"

"Then I will pity that person for their stupidity." Issei thought aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Anyway," Said Rias, getting annoyed that the meeting was starting to get out of control, "Report to me when you have finished all of your contracts. Well that's about it, now will you all excuse us? I would like to talk to Issei about something."

The others agreed and left, leaving Rias and Issei alone. Rias turned to Issei and with a completely straight business face asked Issei, "Issei, what would I have to do for you, to convince you to take my virginity?"

"What!?"

"I want you to make love to me."

"Why?"

"Well, It's complicated, but let's just say that my family has made a marriage contract between me and someone that I dislike, and one of the clauses of the contract states that I must be a virgin for the contract to be valid. So I want you to null the contract."

"Surely there is another way."

"Well, the contract can be voided if he decides to end it, but I know that he never will. So please do this for me Issei, is taking my virginity that disgusting to you?"

"No, it's just that I think that you should give it to someone that you truly love."

"But, I do love you."

"No you don't, It's just part of my sacred gear that makes you think that you do."

"Are you talking about the dragon's gland?" At his nod, Rias continued, " Then you have nothing to worry about Issei, as one of the things that can null the effects of the gland, is knowing about it and what effects it causes. I knew about the gland as soon as I met you Issei, as when I was little my father had a friend who had a sacred gear that contained a dragon. Before I was allowed to come near the man, my father explained it all to me. I have even told the rest of my peerage. Sona and her peerage already know about the gland, as her pawn Saji also has a dragon based secret gear. We are all unaffected by the gland, except for Asia most likely, as I have yet to have time to tell her."

"Then why haven't your marks appeared yet?"

"If your talking about your mate marks, it may be because that you don't love us yet."

"But why do you all love me? I mean, we haven't known each other for very long, so I don't understand what I could have done to make you all love me."

"Well there are multiple reasons. I fell in love with you, when I saw the extent you were willing to go to protect those that you care for. The raw anger that you have towards those who are strong but prey on the weak, and to top it all off, your not bad looking. Akeno I think is falling for you, because you are someone strong unmovable, someone that can support her no matter what happens. I've seen how you comfort her at night when she wakes up from nightmares. She's been through a lot and needs someone like you in her life. Sona loves you for your cunningness (Don't even know if this is a word), and the way that no matter who you are against, you can defeat them before any blows are needed."

"Wow. I take it that you have all talked about it before."

"Yep! Oh, and argued about who gets to take your virginity."

"Well, if you do love me, than why do you keep trying to add more girls to my 'Harem'? Aren't you supposed to get jealous of any girls other girls who try to get close to me?"

"Well, one reason is that with your dragon stamina, mixed your human, devil, and angel stamina's, none of us will be able to keep up with you in bed, so the more girls there, the longer of a reprieve, the rest of us can have." At this, a massive blush appeared on Issei's face, and Gallifrey started singing his worship for Rias. "And, I have always dreamed about running a harem. Plus since I was the one that out together your harem, It only makes sense for you to make me your first, putting me in control of the other harem girls."

"You have a control fetish don't you."

Rias only smiled at this, "So, back to the question, will you take my virginity?"

"I don't know, are you sure that you want to give it to someone that you know doesn't love you?"

"I'm sure. I know that you're not one of those people that would hold this over me later, or brag to others about."

"Well..."

Here they were interrupted by a white seal appearing on the floor, and a woman dressed as a maid stepping out of it. Rias looked a little scared as the woman appeared, and Issei prepared himself for a fight just in case something happened. When the woman had fully materialized if front of them, Rias said, "Issei, This is my brothers queen and wife, Grayfia."

"Nice to meet you." Grayfia said, before turning to Rias, "Rias, I heard what you said and I thought that we had already warned you against trying to break this contract. You don't want to disappoint your brother do you?"

"Hey! That's not fai..."

"It's fine Issei," Rias interrupted Issei, "In fact I think that we're done for now. Can you please let me and Grayfia speak in private."

Issei left, though not happy about it. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to go home just yet, he decided to take a walk around town. He was walking beside an alleyway, when he heard a sound of muffled screaming and something slapping. He took off towards the sound, and came to a scene that caused his blood to boil. Three guys were surrounding a girl, one has holding her hands behind her back, the other was tying her mouth shut, and the third was attempting to rip her clothes off. What caused Issei even more anger was that he recognized them. The girl was his once middle school friend Mia, who he had stopped talking to when she had went to America to study. The three guys were the same bullies that were harassing her when she refused to be the leaders 'girl'.

The one that was stripping her, the leader, was talking to her as she struggled. "You know how long I waited for this? Waiting for you to let your guard down, away from that cock blocking boyfriend of yours. Only for you to leave! Well now your all alone, Issei doesn't know that your back, and you have no one waiting for you, I'm gonna enjoy this."

"you're going to enjoy having your dick ripped off?"

The three of them whirled around to see Issei standing there, looking pissed. "Why the fuck do you always have to show up!" The leader yelled as he ran at Issei, only for Issei to lift one leg and slam his foot into the bullies chest knocking him to the ground, rendering him unconscious. The other two bullies, wetting themselves in fear, tried to run away, only to be grabbed by Issei. Issei then spent a good five minutes 'Re-teaching' them why they should fear him.

He would have spent longer but decided that making sure that she was ok, was more important than adding more bruises to their collection. He walked over to her, and helped her off of the ground where she had been thrown by the two lackeys. When she recognized him, she broke down crying and seemed to try and mold her body to his as she held him as if the world depended on it.

Mia finally calmed down about ten minutes later, and blushed when she realized how close she was sitting to Issei, and scooted back a little. "Mia? I thought that you went to America?"

"Well, I did, but m... my... my father died and one of his last wishes were for me to move back to Japan." She said tearing up.

Issei remembered Mia talking about it once, how her mother had died during child birth and all she had growing up was her father. He also remembered that her father had been against her going to America, but wasn't going to stop her if that was where her heart was set. Her father had been depressed for a while after that, so Issei would sometimes visit and keep the man company. Then one day the man had to go to another city, as he worked in construction, and where he was needed was to far to drive to everyday. That had been about three weeks ago. Issei never told any of the girls where he was going when he visited the man, as he felt that spending time with the guy was his sort of personal time, as usually him and the guy would just sit around and watch television. Issei became a little saddened over the man's death. "So where are you staying now?"

"I am currently living in a hotel room, as my father's house was given to my mother's parents, and they still blame me for my mother's death, so I don't expect them to let me stay there."

Issei started to get angry over that, but kept his nerve for Mia's sake. He then had an idea. "Why don't you come live with me?"

"But, But, But, your a boy!"

"Yes, and your a girl, and Kuroka's a girl, and so are the other people who practically live at my house."

"You have a bunch of girls living in your house!"

"Hey! I t wasn't my idea."

"Well, I guess as long as you don't try to steal my underwear to often, then that will be fine."

"Wait, why would I steal your underwear?"

"Isn't that what you teen boys always try to do?"

"Not me, and even if I did want ladies underwear, I would have so many donors, that I would drown in panties and bras."

"So your a playboy now."

"Not by choice."

"Well if you are a playboy, then you wouldn't mind carrying me to my hotel now would you."

Issei shrugged and picked her up, carrying her out of the alleyway, making sure to step on the still unconscious bully, as Mia blushed and yelled about how she was joking about carrying her. Issei paid her no mind and kept walking, with her finally giving in and allowing him to carry her.

After the got to the hotel, and picked up her stuff they started to walk to Issei's place. When they arrived, Mia just gaped about the size of his house now. He chuckled and opened the door, holding it for Mia, as she walked in. Issei only got three feet into the doorway, before he was tackled by Asia, who happened to only be wearing an apron.

"Asia! Where are your clothes!"

"Oh, well, someone at school told me today that if you really cared for a boy, than you would cook him dinner while only wearing an apron."

"Umm... Issei, who is this." Asked Mia.

"Oh, sorry. This is Asia, one of the people living at my house. Asia, this is my friend Mia, who until recently lived in the U.S."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." Asia said while giving a small bow.

"Yeah... Uh... Like wise." Mia said, obviously uncomfortable about Asia's state of dress.

That's when they heard a rumble and a lot of voices coming down the hallway. Issei grabbed Mia and Asia and put them against the wall, before going back to the middle of the entrance hall, holding out his arms, and bracing his legs. Mia looked at him curiously before, like a bomb, girls shot out of the hallway and tackled Issei to the floor. Asia jumped in to when she heard Issei give a yelp of pain, claiming that she would make his pain go away.

After a while the pile settled and they all stood, taking notice of Mia. "Hey Mia, long time no see, not here to steal away my Issei are you? Well even if you are, it's to late, you admitted defeat when you left." Said Kuroka, the only one of the girls that recognized Issei's old friend.

Kuroka had been friends with Mia as well back then, until Mia stated that she disliked cats, which caused Kuroka to go into a huff and refuse to come over. Issei was able to resolve the conflict, but after that, Kuroka changed her view of Mia from friend, to rival of Issei's affections.

"Oh, hi Kuroka."

"Oh, hey, who's the new girl Issei?" Asked Raynare.

"Everyone, This is my friend from middle school, Mia. Mia these are the people that I was telling you about."

"You've met Asia and Kuroka."

"This is Koneko."

"Issei's future bride." Koneko said.

"And Kuroka's little sister. This is Akeno.

"Issei's Concubine." Akeno said, while giggling.

"This is Raynare."

"Issei's pillow." Raynare chimed in, oh so helpfully.

"This is Sona."

"Nice to meet you," Issei sighed in relief by her normal greeting, until," Try to take Issei from me and I'll leave you on a deserted island."

"And this is Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"The last girl, Rias isn't back yet, as she has something to do at the school."

"Well, It's nice to meet all of you. I got to say, I wasn't expecting to come back and see that Issei got himself a harem while I was gone."

"Actually, Rias was the one that got me a harem. Though, I'm not complaining as their all amazing people." Issei said causing them all to blush.

"Well everyone, I would like you to treat Mia nicely as she is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

They all agreed and started bombarding her with questions, as Issei sent her a sorrowful look and slipped off, leaving her to deal with the girls. He went to his room, where he was shocked to find Rias, laying on his bed cradling a pillow. He crawled up behind her and hugged causing her to stiffen, before she relaxed against him, starting to let some of her tears out. "What's wrong."

"Grayfia said that if I tried to break the contract again, My family would be forced make me go back to the underworld, and keep me there until after the wedding."

"Why are parents of the underworld so hard headed, don't they realize the pain that they are putting there children through, making them marry for profit and not love."

"It's just the way of the higher class devils. No matter how hard you try and believe it to be, your life is never yours."

"I don't agree with that. So, the only way for the contract to be ended, is for your suitor to end it?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry Rias, if nothing else, I will make sure that you are able to choose who you want to marry."

"Thank you Issei *YAWN*, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Sleep now Rias, you've had a long day and you've earned a good rest."

Rias nodded and cuddled even closer to Issei as she drifted off to sleep.

That night as all of the girls, as usual, crawled into his bed and drifted off, Issei lay there thinking about how to help insure that Rias wins. He was following a certain path in his head, trying to figure out how it would end, when his door creeped open. Issei looked up and saw Mia standing there. looking shocked at the sight of all of the girls sleeping with Issei. She was shocked out of her stupor when Issei said, "Nightmares?" Nod, "Scared to sleep alone?" Nod, "You wanted to see if you could sleep with me?" more hesitant nod, "Come on. I think Sona and Tsubaki purposely left you a spot in between them."

She walked over to the bed slowly, and Issei could see her blushing. She crawled in between the two girls and laid down. "Issei?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys human?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I was walking around and I saw Kuroka and her sister arguing about some chest spot, before they both grew cat tails and ears. And I think that I saw Asia healing a cut on Tsubaki's hand, with some green glow coming from her hand."

"No, we're not human, well Asia is half, and I am partially. But the rest aren't.

"What are you guys then?"

"You don't sound very frightened about learning that we're not human."

"Well, I trust you even if you aren't fully human."

"Hmm... Well, I am part dragon, part human, part devil, and part angel."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You don't look very dragon-esk to me, nor do I see you as a devil."

"I'll show you my wings in the morning."

"You have wings!"

"Mmm Hmm... We all do."

"So what are the others?"

"Well Sona and Rias are full devils, and Raynare and Akeno are half devil, half fallen angel. Koneko and Kuroka are half Nekoshou, and half devil. And Tsubaki is half devil, half human."

"So your all devils?"

"Some more than others."

"So, do you guys come from hell?"

"No, it's called the underworld, that's where the worlds of the devils and fallen angels are. Just so you know that even though we are devils, doesn't mean that we are evil."  
"I know. Like I said earlier, I trust you, and if you are a devil, than their not as bad as humans originally thought."

"I'm glad."

After that, they just lay there in quiet, eventually letting sleep overtake them.

The next day at the ORC building, Rias and her peerage, plus Issei and Mia who had transferred to Kuoh academy, were sitting around and talking. Suddenly a mark appeared on the floor. It was a deep red, with the image of a phoenix in the middle of it. A fire erupted out of the symbol, frightening Mia to the point of her jumping into her lap. The figure of a man appeared in the middle of the fire. The fire started to die down revealing a blonde haired man, with deep lines across his face.

Instantly, Issei hated this man's face. It was smug, and the look in his eyes made it obvious that he thought everyone was lesser than him. "Riser." Stated Rias.

"Ahh... My beautiful bride to be. How are you."

"I've already told you Riser, I have no intention of marrying you."

"Oh, but I don't think that you have a choice, seeing as your family has been backed against the wall. Plus, I'll do anything to make you see reason. even if that means burning all of your servants to death."

Issei was startled out of his ideas of which way would be the most painful way to kill the guy with Erabor, when Lucifer started to talk. "So this is one of my devils, Despicable."

"I agree, he must have been one spoiled brat, who was never told no."

"That's enough Riser." A voice came out of nowhere, as a white seal appeared on the floor.

Out of the seal stepped, Grayfia?, if he remembered correctly. She stood in the middle of the room, "I have been told to come here by command of Sirzechs, to make sure that no violence occurs."

"Of course, I would never try anything in front of the strongest queen, why not even I think myself believes I stand a chance against you."

"Now, seeing as Rias has still not warmed up to the idea of marrying you, Sirzechs has decided that she may challenge you to a rating game in order for her to be able to cancel the contract.

"What!

"Oh, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no ma'am, no problem. It's just, I thought that our families had already decided that we were to be married, as the underworld is in desperate need for more pure blooded devils."

"Well then Riser, I guess that just means that you will have to win."

"Oh, I intend to ma'am."

With that Riser turned his attention back to Rias. "so Rias, I already know that you are planning to accept this opportunity, So I must ask if this is all of your servants?"

"All of the, except for Issei with the brown hair, and Mia the girl beside him."

Speaking of Mia, Issei turned to her and saw that her eyes were wield, and it was obvious that she was feeling out of her depth. Issei grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile when she turned to look a him. She seemed to relax a bit, and they put their attention back at the conversation between the two kings. "Well then it seems that you are a bit out of luck, as I have fifteen," He said ass he snapped making his peerage appear before them, "A full set."

Issei looked at Riser's peerage and saw that they were all female and that one of them looked similar to Riser, wearing the same smug look as the guy. "And to prove the strength of my peerage," here he turned to one of his servants and nodded, as she started to run straight at Issei, "I'll demonstrate their power by knocking out this whelp."

The woman was now a foot from Issei, as she swung her staff at his chest. *Thwap* The sound rang out in the ORC room, as Issei caught the staff with one hand, shocking the wielder of it. With a tug, Issei pulled it from her grasp and snapped it with his hands. Riser became enraged, "How dare you destroy that, That staff was worth than the miserable hovel that you call a house."

"Doubt it."

"You miserable weakling! Do you know who I am!"

"An over sized child who doesn't understand say it, not spray it." Issei said wiping his face.

"I am Riser phenex, third heir of one of the greatest pure blooded devil families in the under world. I stand a thous..."

"And you talk a lot too. Hi Riser Phenex, third heir of one of the greatest pure blooded families in the underworld. Man, your life must have sucked in preschool, needing to learn how to write all of that out."

"You are trying my patience!"

"Can't try, what you don't have."

"I don't need to put up with this! Rias you have two weeks to prepare for our battle. Who knows, you may even be able to gain this pitiful whelp as your servant in that time. I would very much like to put him in his place."

With that Riser and his peerage erupted in a flash of fire and were gone. The moment that he was gone the everyone sans Issei erupted into laughter, including Grayfia, who chuckled lightly. Issei looked around, feigning confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Issei, you do realize that you just made a fool, of the self declared most important devil there is."

"Who me? No that can't be right. I would never do something as mean as that. Now would I?"

"Oh, Issei, that was the greatest pre- canceled wedding present, a woman could ever ask for. Now I must ask, To prepare for the rating game, I would like you to come with us as we train. I would like your inner voices help to become as we get as prepared as we can for the fight.

A/N- Thank you all for reading and I hope that you like the longer chapter, and I hope that it makes up for the long absence. Thank you all for reading, and as I said earlier, I am open to any of your ideas. Well, until next time, take care.


	17. Cheaters always win

A/N- Sorry for the long update time, I was on vacation for a week, and then when we got back my internet was out, so I wasn't able to upload this. Please Read and leave a review.

Issei lay in one of the vacation houses that the house of Gremory owned. It was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the underworld, and half of it was built into an unnamed mountain. The last day of training that Rias and her peerage for their upcoming fight, had passed, and now they slept to prepare themselves for their upcoming fight. It had started the day after Riser had left in a flash of flames.

-Flashback-

"Ok everyone, I hope that you are all ready and have everything you need. Now everyone gather together, and prepare for transportation."

Everyone did as Rias said. Issei being in the middle of all of the women in Rias' peerage plus herself, minus Koneko, who was sitting on his shoulder, and Mia who was holding his hand hard enough to break it. Issei knew that he had no place in the upcoming fight, but was more than willing to help at all possible to wipe that smug look off the bastard's face. They had appeared in the living room of the vacation house, and were told to wait while Rias assigned them their rooms. Unsurprisingly, none if the girls paid any attention to that part, instead waiting to see where Issei would be staying. After they had all put their packs away, they convened in the front lawn.

Rias handed out jobs, having Akeno teach Asia how to control magic better. Kuroka and Raynare were put together to spar. Koneko was pitted against Kiba, Strength versus speed. And Rias herself versus Issei, as when she was against him, she didn't have too worry about going all out. Mia was put in charge of spectating, as she had declined the offer from Rias to join her peerage.

By the end of the first day everyone went to bed stiff and sore, sans Issei who was used to this brutal exercise thanks to a work out craving nut, and Mia, who kept watching Issei with wide eyes at the power he had shown. When the rest of them went to bed right after dinner, Mia turned to Issei and said, "You know, you still haven't shown me your wings yet."

"Oh, right, sorry about that, kind of forgot."

"So, can I see them?"

"Sure, why not."

With that he stood, walked over to he empty living room, remembering to take his shirt off this time, and pressed his magical energy to his shoulders. Instantly three pairs of wings appeared. His emerald dragon wings had expanded with his constant training and now ranged tip to tip, at twenty three feet, brushing both of the walls in the living room. The second pair, which was the devil wings now ranged at an impressive seventeen feet tip to tip. The third pair was his pure white angel wings, which had grown to double their size, now at sixteen feet tip to tip, thanks to the help of John's teachings. What surprised even him was now he had a cat tail. It was long and solid black, with a barb at the end of it. When he questioned the heads, they replied.

"Well, it seems that when you started to learn Senjitsu, your magic picked up the magic of the two sisters and incorporated it into your winged form. The good thing about it though is that it will help you balance when you fly. The bad news, you now have a four foot cat tail coming out from between your legs." Said Gallifrey chuckling.

"Umm.. Issei?" Said Mia.

"Yes Mia?"

"You didn't tell me that you also had a tail."

"I didn't know about it until now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you had a tail."

"That's right."

"But you didn't know you had a tail until now?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, but just how does one have a tail and not know about it?" To which he responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"..."

"..."

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, most likely. But this idiot is tired so how about we go to bed?"

"OK."

After that they spent the next few days training, Issei found a new interesting power. It was when he was once again sparring against Rias, trying to break through a magical shield she had cast. He had thought out as he lashed his chain forward how he wished for something blunt to crush the shield, when the end of it rounded and became a five pound ball that crushed the shield easily, and sent Rias flying. After that he had trained more with his new power and found that he could change the end of his chains into any shape he wished, though none of the shapes could exceed a certain mass. That was until he had found a way to merge the ends of his chains, allowing him to form a massive hammer, that left a fifty foot deep hole in the ground.

After that, Rias would occasionally bring in some of the sparring partners into the fight to help her against Issei as he got stronger and stronger, pushing them past their limits, and helping them to gain strength as well.

That brings them to the last night of the boot camp, as they all, sans Kiba, slept with Issei as their bodies recovered. Mia had, to the chagrin of both Koneko and Kuroka, claimed the spot on Issei's chest that night. They had gotten back at Issei for allowing such atrocities to happen, by claiming his thighs as pillows. He had blushed for over an hour, especially at the fact that he only had boxers on.

-The next day-

Issei and the rest of Rias' peerage sat around the ORC clubroom, waiting on Riser to show up. When he had the first thing he did was shoot Issei a hateful glance, before catching himself and looking at Rias. "Well, my beautiful bride, I hope that you and your peerage, can at least give my and mine at least a little challenge."

"I am no longer your bride Riser, as I plan on winning this, and after that I will give myself to my true husband." Rias replied while rubbing the mate mark on the back of her neck.

Issei remembered when the mark had appeared.

-Flashback-

It had been during the training and Rias had woken up from a nightmare, which Issei had awoken as he was used to calming Akeno who barely ever slept through the whole night. He had seen that Rias was distressed and had taken her out to the pavilion in front of the house. They had sat there for half an hour, Issei just holding her as she calmed. Finally she calmed and started to talk, "Sorry about that, I just had a bad nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, I dreamt that no matter what I tried, I always lost to Riser, and was forced into the marriage. Than right before I woke up, it was to an image of him about to force himself on me."

"Don't worry Rias. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You and your peerage have worked so hard this past week, and have become so much stronger. I'm sure that this will be a one sided fight, with it ending as Riser pleads for your mercy."

Rias gave a small chuckle at that, before gaining a sad face again. "But what if we don't win? Not only would I be at the mercy of Riser, but so would my peerage. He would become like a pseudo king to them, and could do what he wished to them, in my absence."

"If your so scared, then why don't you go to your father and try to work something out, don't you think that he would at least try his best to get you out of this?"

"It wouldn't work. He been forced into a corner by all of the other pure blooded devil families who don't want the pure bloods to die out. It just so unfair, ever since I was a little girl, I knew that something like this might happen, but I had always dreamed about finding my true love. Marrying them, having a family, getting old together, living life how I wished it to be. Now when I have found the one that I know I can love forever, and have the chance to make them love me back, It's all ripped away from me, because of some contract."

Here she started to cry, "It's just so unfair! I've always wanted my life to truly be my own, but it never is!"

Issei could only hold her as she screamed and cried into his shoulder. His heart starting to break from not being able to take her pain away from her, and an uncontrollable anger started to build at those who had caused her pain. It was then that both of them stopped as they felt a warm sensation. Issei around his heart, which when he checked now had the mark of a devil sitting on a king chess piece, and Rias on the back of her neck, which bore the same mark as Koneko and Kuroka.

Rias had starred at him for a minute before crashing her lips to his. Pouring all of her grief, anger, happiness, and love into the kiss. After that they had sat for another hour, occasionally kissing and cuddling, they went back to the room. When they got there, it was in time to see Akeno sit up crying begging her mom to come back. Issei gave a small sigh, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Rias had went straight back to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

-End of Flashback-

Now Issei, watched Riser with pure hatred, wanting to attack the man on the spot, but having enough control not to. Plus the heads telling him that attacking the man would cause Rias even more problems, helped in his self control.

"Well Rias, We have two hours before the rating game. I'll leave you to get yourself and your peerage ready. The guest should be arriving soon. Pity that they will have to watch me in such a one sided match." With that Riser flamed out, leaving pissed off Rias in his wake. Issei got up hugged each of the girls, shook hands with Kiba, and teleported to the viewing room, where Sona and her peerage already sat. He walked over to where Tsubaki sat and took the place beside her, where she placed her head on his shoulder.

-Sirzechs POV-

Sirzechs was not having a good day. It all started this morning when his queen and wife, had reminded him that today was the day of his precious little sister's rating game, to which she had to fight for her freedom from her marriage from the prick of the underworld. Then he had arrived at the viewing room for the rating game, which was taking place at a replica of his sister's school, only to be instantly uncomfortable as a burning glare followed his every movement. The glare belonged to the person that his sister had spoken so highly of, Issei Hyoudou.

It was more than obvious that the guy didn't like him at all. Sirzechs had tried to start a conversation with him to try and relieve some of the tension, but that had backfired, as he would only respond with one word answers.

It was then that Sirzechs realized that the reason that the boy was glaring at him. He remembered that his sister had told him that he was part dragon, and Rias had been apparently mate marked and he blamed him for being the reason that one of his mates, or maybe more, might be put in danger, and he wouldn't be able to help her.

More people arrived and Sirzechs felt the glare lift off of him and on to another red head that had entered the room. Sirzechs recognized his father, who's usual smile had disappeared and had one of shame and regret. Sirzechs knew that his father had been opposed to his daughter's contract, and had felt much regret when he had signed it. Now with the withering glare from the dragon on him, his father looked even worse.

Then Sirzechs watched as the girl sitting beside Issei, got his attention, and pointed to the screen, as the rating game started.

-Back to Issei-

Issei was starting to feel better, as the fight progressed, as the training that they did had tremendously helped them all, their new strength had caught Riser's peerage off guard. While all of Rias' peerage remained standing, only Riser, his queen, and one of his rooks remained. Currently Riser's rook's position was unknown, seemingly disappeared, Riser was facing Rias who was being healed by Asia after every blow, and the rest of Rias' peerage faced against Riser's queen. The battle seemed in Rias' favor, until...

*BOOM*

Riser's queen cast a self destruct spell, which incapacitated the user, but also all those within fifty feet of her, knocking out Rias' whole peerage, sans herself and Asia. The blast distracted Rias from her fight which left an opening for the previously disappeared rook to grab Asia. Riser laughed, "Now break her neck.", causing everyone watching, especially Issei to shout with anger and surprise.

"What!" Shouted Rias.

"Do it!" Riser ordered again.

The rook looked between Riser, Asia, and then Riser again, "Sir, I.. I... I c... I can't. I'm sorry, but she has done me no wrong."

"Do you defy your king?!"

"Y... Yes, sir, I'm so sorry."

"Aaaauugghhhhhh" Riser screamed as he struck his rook in the face knocking her out. And then grabbed Asia.

"Declare defeat now, do it, or she dies."

"Riser, surely you wouldn't" Pleaded Rias.

"I would, and I will. I'm tired of playing these petty games. Now accept defeat or she gets roasted."

"I... I acc... I accept defeat."

"The Gremory king has declared defeat, The Phenex king wins." Sona's stunned, and angry voice sounded over the battle field.

Issei was beyond pissed now, and he was ready to rip the asshole in two, as soon as he showed his face again.

"Issei, you must calm yourself or you may just cause every pure blooded devil family to declare you as their enemy." Garreth pleaded.

"I don't care, how dare he make Rias cry like that."

"Issei, don't you think that instead of going for Riser, you should try and calm Rias. I think that she will need you." Sarriba said calmly.

This stopped Issei in his tracks, he couldn't let Rias deal with this on her own. So when the three were brought back into real world, instead of charging at Riser, he instead embraced Rias, as she sobbed into his chest. Rias' father approached to take her back with him so that they could get her ready for the wedding, and without even thinking all of Issei's chains lashed out at the man in the form of a twenty spears. The man was barley able to dodge before the wall behind him crumpled into dust.

Rias' father starred at Issei with shock, fear, and almost pride. He saw the way he was holding Rias, the position that he had her in would allow him to take any blow that was aimed at her, and also allowed him to watch everyone in the room, who were all starring back at him in shock, fear, and lust for some of the women. Issei let out a growl, that made Lucifer himself shake in fear. (Well it would if he still had a body.) Issei's pupils had become oval like a dragons and they, were narrowed in hate and warning.

That was until Riser walked into the room. He had a smug looking face and was looking at the Rias and Issei with amusement. "Come on Rias, We have a wedding to get ready for."

Rias stopped crying then, and pulled herself from Issei's incredibly strong grip. She leaned in a gave him a gentle, loving kiss and started to walk to her father.

"I challenge you Riser, for the hand of Rias Gremory."

Everyone gave a gasp at Issei's spoken challenge.

"Oh, and why should I accept such a challenge, what would I gain from it."

"I'll become your slave."

Silence reigned

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Oh Rias, you really know how to pick 'em. Fine I accept and to make things more interesting, since we are talking about slavery, you can have my peerage as your slaves if I lose."

"Issei you can't." Rias cried out, trying to stop this.

"You would throw away your peerage in a bet?" Issei asked in hate.

"And why shouldn't I, it's not like you have any chance at beating me. And even if I were to lose, it's not like I can't just get some new girls." Riser said arogently, not knowing that his peerage had entered the room.

"Riser-sama!"

"Oh be quiet girls. Do you doubt that your king so much, that you feel that I wouldn't be able to defeat a whelp such as him?"

"No, but what if something were to happen?"

"Quiet yourself Ravel. I have made my decision, plus after he's my slave, you could play with him whenever you wished. So Issei, do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"Well, If it's going to be a duel than I have the perfect place for it." Said Sirzechs walking up to the pair.


	18. Learnng some Humility

Issei and Riser were facing each other in an arena that was attached to the Lucifer manor. Everyone that had watched the rating game plus the two peerages were on a balcony high up, watching the fight. Riser had a face of smugness as he looked at his opponent, while Issei looked at his with utter loathing. A minute later, the sound of Sirzechs voice sounded on the battle field. "This is a battle between the third heir of the Phenex clan, Riser Phenex, and the wielder of the Longinus Ladon, Issei Hyoudou. This battle will be until one combatant is no longer capable of continuing. Begin!"

Issei started the battle by swinging the two chains on his arms at Riser, keeping his others as reserves. He started to get annoyed as Riser would dodge most attacks, but even those that landed, didn't lave long lasting marks. That was until Riser began to talk.

"This is pathetic, and here this whole time I thought that you would actually give me a challenge." This gained another slash across his face, temporally making him fall.

"You want to know what I'm going to do after this battle? I'm going to impregnate Rias. She is going to hold many of my heirs, heh, there won't be a time where she isn't pregnant." The next blow that landed on Riser felt like a sledge hammer to the shoulder, making him give a gasp of pain, but didn't stop him.

"And you know what's going to happen to those fallen angel traitors of hers? I'm going to kill them like Rias should have. And that Nun bitch, I'm going to make her carry the child of a dog and send her back to the church, were they will kill her for turning her back on their god." The next blow that landed beside him, had shrapnel piercing through his skin."

'Heh, my plan is working, Just like father said, get your opponents as mad as possible, then they will make many rash mistakes, allowing for an easy kill.' Thought Riser, barely dodging another blow. 'Now for the cherry on top.'

"Oh, yeah and you know those two cat whores of hers, well after this fight, I'm going to see justice served and kill them like they were supposed to be."

That had done it, Issei had slipped and the rage took control, but...

-Balcony-

-Riser's father' POV-

Tozen(The name that I have given Riser's father as he doesn't have one in the manga or anime that I am aware of.) Shook his head as he listened to his sons comments, ashamed. He knew that he had always spoiled the boy, and that had caused him to grow up arrogant. He had set up the marriage contract with the Gremory's, as he hoped that a woman like Rias would be a good influence on his son, and teach him how to be more humble. That plan had back fired though, because his son had instead started bragging about his upcoming marriage, and grew to be even more self centered, and greedy.

Then the rating game between his son and Rias had been announced and he had some hope. Maybe if she defeats him, then he will know that he is not invincible. That though back fired as well, as he watched his son threatening to kill one of her peerage of she refused to surrender. Tozen had lost hope after that, knowing that his son would always be like this and that short of bringing him to the brink of death, nothing would help him. That was until that boy had challenged his son.

The boy whose eyes were those of a dragon, the boy who had lashed out at the head of the gremorys in order to protect one that he cared for, not caring if he made a strong enemy. The boy who was willing to give himself as a slave to protect her. The boy that showed the bravery, strength, and will of a dragon.

Tozen's eyes widened, the boy was a dragon. The boy was a dragon, and you should never anger a dragon. He then remembered the advice he had given to his son before his first rating game, 'Make your enemy so angry that they can't see. Then while he is blind go in for the kill.'

Tozen had conveniently forgotten to tell his son that he should never piss off a dragon, especially one as powerful as his current enemy. 'Well nothing I can do now. Guess I can finally see Riser learn some humility.'

-Back to the battle-

-Riser POV-

Riser watched as Issei let out a loud guttural roar that sent chills done his spine, as well as those that were sitting in the balcony. 'Well, time to end this.' Riser thought as he flew towards the still unmoving Issei with a fist covered in fire, aimed at the dragon's heart.

'This was too eas... Huh!' Riser started as Issei caught his fist, and without breaking stride slammed his knee into Riser's stomach sending him flying. He tried to get up, but only got to his hands and knees before a Issei landed beside him and delivered a kick to his side sending him rolling. He coughed up blood and tried once again to stand but before he could move, Issei was above him landing punch after punch, each landing like a dump truck onto his chest. He heard constant cracking where Issei would break his ribs, his body healing itself, and him breaking them again. Riser pressed his feet to Issei's chest with all of his might, unbalancing him, using it as a distraction to get away.

He had almost made his escape, when Issei caught his foot, swung him overhead, and slammed him to the ground. Before he knew it, Issei had the blade of one of his chains in his hand, and swung down. Riser howled to the heavens, as his manhood was cleaved off. Making it worse was that Issei had used some of his holy powers in that blade when he had struck, making the pain ten times worse. In the voice of a demon from the worst of nightmares, Issei spoke, "Guess I can't call you a prick anymore, seeing as you no longer have one."

Riser ripped himself from Issei's grasp, and once again to fly away. This time he was able to get ten feet from him, before he heard, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, where do you think that you're going?" Riser felt the a chain pierce him though the chest going ahead of him by three feet before it opened, trapping him. "Get over here!"

Riser felt him pull the chain back towards him, slamming Riser into the ground. He felt Issei plant a foot on his back, assuring he couldn't escape again. He heard the jingling of metal before he once again screamed in pain, as up and down both side of his body chains pierced through his skin, sinking and locking themselves into the ground. The constant flow of holy energy flowing into his body, kept his body from healing itself.

Riser, with the last of his strength looked over his shoulder, and saw Issei standing over him, a chain ready to pierce his heart. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall, unable to continue lifting it.

-Issei's POV-

Issei had, had enough toying with this pitiful man, time to end it. He aimed his last chain, positioning it at his back, where his heart would be. Right as he was about to swing, another man, who looked a lot like Riser though older, appeared above thee injured man. He was crouched, and was shielding Riser's body with his own. "Please, I must beg that you spare my son. This fight is yours, and I shall make sure that my son holds up his end of the deal. Though from what my son has said, I understand if you feel that you need to take his life in retribution, but if that is so please let me take my sons place instead."

"You would die for this miserable whelp?"

"Yes, I would. Though it is true that I am ashamed of the man that he has become, he will always be my son, and therefore I shall always love him."

Issei watched the man for a moment, seeing nothing but honesty and begging in his eyes. Finally he retracted the blade, while also pulling out his others, causing Riser to let out a groan of pain. "I do not want to make a habit of habit of killing those that have done me no wrong." He nodded to the man, before flying up to the balcony. The first thing that happened was Rias tackling him, "How could you have been so stupid?! What would have happened if you had lost?!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have and then all that you would have gained was you spending eternity in his servitude."

"It's fine Rias, plus that was the only way to make him agree to the fight."

"I know, but I still don't like it." She said as she lessened her death hug a little, so that she could look him in the eye, "Promise me that you won't do it again."

"As long as you are safe, I promise."

"Well, I guess that's as good as I'll get." She said before kissing him again.

The other girls came over, along with Kiba who was standing in the back, giving Issei a sorrowful face. "Bad Issei."

"OW, Koneko was that necessary."

"Aww, Issei, how could you have been so reckless, I'm the only slave allowed around here -Nya."

"Enough with the jokes Kuroka."

"Kukuku, If you wanted to be a slave so bad Issei you could have told me. I would love to fulfill your fantasies."

"Akeno, I'm not a masochist."

"Issei, what were you thinking, If you would have lost, than you wouldn't be able to use me as a pillow no more."

"Ow, Raynare Why are you and Koneko so violent."

"Oh Issei, I want to heal you but you need to be punished for your rash decision. Mmmm... I can't take it, come here Issei, I'll make you all better."

"Agh, Asia, you kicked me in the nuts."

"That was very stupid of you Issei."

"Thank you Sona."

"I think that he was very brave, like the hero in the book I'm reading."

"I always knew that you would understand Tsubaki."

"But that was still a very dumb thing to do."

"And I take that back."

'That was a very rash decision that could have gone horribly wrong, Issei'

'Yeah, yeah, Sarriba I heard the others.'

'You should have knocked the man out of the way and ended that bastard's life.'

'I don't want to add another death to my conscious Erabor, plus I'm sure that for now on, we're going to see a new less prideful Riser. And if we don't, I'll always be happy to give him another lesson in manners.'

'Yah, way to go Issei, Not only did you kick the flaming chicken's ass, but you also gained fifteen hot new slaves.'

'Don't remind me Gallifrey, I don't know what I'm going to do with them.'

'Well, you can't set them free, as since they have been made your slaves, they will never be anything more than objects in the eyes of other devils, and to set them free would be like inviting the devils like Riser to do what they wanted with them, and they couldn't say anything in defense.'

'So Garreth, what your saying is that I am stuck with fifteen slaves, even if I don't want them.'

'Not unless, you want them to suffer for the rest of their lives.'

'Yeah, I kind of figured that.'

"I'm glad that you decided to show forgiveness, and allow the man to live.'

'It wasn't forgiveness John, it was respect to his father that I spared him.'

'All the same, I am happy that you stopped yourself.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Heh, Thank you Issei for putting one of my wayward devils in his place. I can't believe that he has gone this long without someone like you to show him that he isn't invincible.'

'Well, I'm sure he learned that now.'

"I must thank you Issei."

"Oh, you're Rias' brother correct."

"That is right. I Thank you for getting my dear precious sister out of that horrid commitment."

"I'm just glad that she was freed from her obligations."

"Yes so am I."

"Oh, you're Riser's father correct?"

"Yes I am, and I must thank you for what you have done today. Hopefully with this, my son may learn some humility."

"Well, I'm willing to humiliate him whenever you wish."

"I'm sure that you would."

"Well, Issei, let's go home I think I need a nap after that."

"You're right Rias...*Yawn*... let... let's go... home."

With that Issei fell asleep, causing the girls to giggle, and the men to shake their heads. Rias and the others said their goodbyes and teleported out with Issei, followed soon after by Issei's fifteen new slaves.

A/N- Thank you for reading, and surprise it didn't take me a week and a half to update. I hope that you liked it, and I ask that you leave a review. I know that I should be updating my Harry Potter story first, but I really wanted to get this fight scene out. I hope that I did ok, but if not then PM me and tell me what I could have done better. Well, until next time, take care.


	19. moody Kiba

-Disclaimer- (Something I need to do more often, but forget.)

I do not nor will I ever own High School DxD

-AN-

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. As always I have an excuse, as I spent the last three days of summer at Disney with my family, as an end of summer treat, then the last week was my first week back at school, and I was busy with that. Please forgive me, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please read and review.

-Issei's room-

It was midnight and Issei lay in between his girls, Rias laid right on his left holding him for dear life. It had been three days since the rating game, and she had tried to stay by his side ever since. The other girls knew that she needed Issei at that time, and didn't complain... much.

"Nya-Why does Rias get to use his head as a pillow, that's my spot." Kuroka whined.

"... Liar, That's my spot." Koneko said pushing Kuroka, by the face, away.

Issei just chuckled knowing that in the end they would just tire each other out, and fall asleep. Sona and Tsubaki had been absent for the day as her father had called her about some important meeting that he wanted her to attend. The others just lay about, some sleeping, others talking quietly amongst each other. The fifteen new girls were told that that were forbidden for Issei's bed unless invited by him.

They all stayed in the servants quarters. After they had returned, Rias had given each of them their jobs, seeing as Issei was to tired to deal with them himself. She designated for Yubelluna, to be Issei's personal maid, that tends to his each and every wish. She made Ravel and Xuelan the chefs, even after they pointed out that they had no cooking experience. She made for the two sets of twins to be Issei's bath attendants, and that during their job they were forbidden to wear clothes. (Something that he avidly refused the next day, though his complaints fell on deaf ears.) Karlamine, Siris, and Isabela were tasked with the security of the property. Marion, Burent, Shuriya, and Mira where all tasked to find jobs and bring in income for the estate.

The girls had surprisingly adjusted to their new life styles fairly quickly, and they had even apologized for the way that they had acted the first time that they had met. Now, it seemed that the dragon allure had started to affect them as well, as they could often times be caught trying to sneak in, with the other girls, when they go to bed. Issei had no qualms with the girls, and was more than willing to let them in, but the other girls refused, as they hadn't redeemed themselves in their eyes.

Issei let them do as they wanted most of the time, not very keen on the idea of owning slaves. Issei let out a yawn and pulled Rias and Asia closer to him, before falling asleep.

The next day, Issei and the girls, which now included Sona and Tsubaki, who had finished with their meeting and returned last night, sat around the table as Ravel and Xuelan put only slightly burned toast and jam in front of them. A big improvement from the first day which had toast as black as coal, and Horse radish on top of it. Issei smiled at the two causing them to blush, give a haste bow, and beat a hasty retreat back to their rooms. Rias and Sona where trying to find ways to get Ravel and Yubelluna into the school. The two sets of twins had already been accepted in, Something that Koneko didn't seem to like.

They finished their breakfast and started on their way to school. On the way They met up with Kiba, who had started to act a little funny. He had started giving Issei weird looks when they met, and would always try to bring their conversations into the subject of holy swords. Issei didn't understand, though Rias and Akeno seemed to have a clue, though they were not very forth coming with the answers.

They arrived at school, where the twins met them. They had been ordered to get to school before them, to make sure that they wasn't ambush planned for Issei. From there Issei and the girls had a relatively normal day, The guys all hating him, the girls all drooling for him, the teacher some how not affected in the least from his allure. Matsuda and Motohama where absent from their seats. It probably had to do with yesterday.

-Flashback-

Issei and his girls including Ravel and Yubelluna entered the school grounds. This caused even more of the students to glare at Issei. Matsuda and Motohama where near-by and watching it all with hate filled eyes. 'That should be us!' They thought, watching the girls seemingly swarm Issei. They were able to keep their tongues though out of fear of what Issei would do to them if they were to try and attack him again. Then it happened, two of the hottest sets of twins that the two of them had ever seen had thrown themselves at Issei halfway through the school yard.

The two of them saw red. Now he didn't just have the hottest Boshous(No idea how to spell this) in the school as his harem, but all five of the hottest first years as well. Without thinking they sprinted into action, They would beat the hell out of that ass hole and then the girls would love them for being so strong. "Time To Die, Hyoudo- AGHHH."

The two of them were felled by shots at the same time. When they looked up it was to see the pair of twins, one with bluish hair and the other with pinkish standing over them. The two of them glared at the perverts. "No one touches our Issei-sama!" The two screamed as they proceeded to stomp on the fallen boys.

Koneko narrowed her eyes at the sight, She had to do something about this, she thought and moved towards them. Koneko pushed the two girls away and then said, "My Issei-sama."

She then started to beat the two boys to te cheers of the now surrounding crowd which had gathered after the two idiots shouts. Later on Koneko moved away, only for the two boys to be sent running for their lives as the other set of green hair twins chased them with kendo swords, as Issei had forbidden them from running with chainsaws.

The whole time Issei was standing in front of the entrance gate watching the show, deciding that the two of them would no longer be nuisances to him.

-Flashback end-

Issei mentally chuckled, now the five of them were considered the school mascots, and every one of them had come under the "protection" of the girls sports teams, for driving the perverts away. The teacher then asked Issei a question bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the lesson.

Later on that day they were all sitting in the Occult research club, now one of the largest clubs in the school do to all of the recent additions. The four twins were sitting at Issei's feet, Yubelluna was standing behind his chair, Koneko had claimed his lap, Kuroka was sitting on his right, Raynare on his left. To the prospective of any other man alive, he was a god. Issei had dozed off after they had sat there for a while, as the girls all talked, and Kiba sent occasional glances at Issei, that showed a mixture of anger, curiosity, sadness, regret, and pain.

After a while the conversation was drawn to how Issei looked when he was younger. The girls were all curious, and started to speculate. Of course being the one to have known him the longest, Kuroka smugly held all information that she had from them. Asia then exclaimed remembering that she had found one of his old photo albums in his room, and had taken it with her. They flipped through the pictures, cooing and giggling at the pictures of naked baby Issei. They then turned to a picture stumped them. In the picture it showed a young Issei sitting beside a... boy? They couldn't tell. They all had different opinions and then decided to wake Issei to ask him. When he saw the picture, a look of love and longing appeared in his eyes that melted all of the girls hearts. "That's Irina. My first friend and love. She moved away when we were still kids. I miss her terribly, but when she left she promised that we would one day meet again. I hope that's true."

Kiba decided that he had moped for long enough and approached, only to stop in shock, as in the back ground was that accursed sword. The one that took away his family the one that had caused him so much grief. "What is that?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Oh that, well at the time of this picture I had no clue, but after I awakened my secret gear I found out that it was a holy sword, kind of like the bastard Excaliburs, though not as powerful."

Kiba was shocked, Issei was part angel, didn't that mean that he should be very protective over the sword, it was one. after all, of his Gods creations. "What makes you call it that?"

"Bastard Excaliburs? Well, when God created that sword, it was in my opinion one of the holy swords it was made to strike down evil, or so say the church. But then it was shattered, and to me that was the end of Excalibur. The fact that humans have tried to replicate it, and mimic God sickened me. Especially after what they did to make the experiments works. So therefore they are Bastard Excaliburs."

Kiba was rigged, how much did Issei know. "You know about them?"

"No, not me, but Ladon did. They watched the orphans being taken away. The constant execution of some of them, and the brutal training the rest were put through. They didn't know what happened to it in the end though, as they appeared in my mind before they saw the final product."

"The test subjects were all killed."

Issei stopped for a while, he saw the looks of worry in Rias and Akeno's faces, the sadness in the faces of the others, and the tear streaked across the face of Asia who wouldn't believe that the God that she loves would allow such a thing to happen. "Oh. Well at least not everyone, you're still here."

"How did you know that I was part of it?"

"Ladon, and I have figured it out. Your hatred towards the holy swords, your recent hatred of me. The information that you know of it. It all comes together."

"I.. I... I don't hate you..."

"Then why are you always glaring at me."

"It's.. It's because I thought that you, being part angel, would have known some information of the place where I could find the swords, though I never could figure out how to ask you."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, that no. I have to information of where the swords are. Like I said, Ladon bonded to me, years before, the murder that you were talking about. Last that they knew, the tests were being held on a tropical Island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle."

"Oh." Kiba said, that was defiantly long before they had went through. The coldness of the snow, from his escape attempt still haunted him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've been putting my hate and pain, for what happened to me, on you. It wasn't fair of me, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology not accepted."

"What why?"

"Because I put down the glares from you, at first, as you being gay, and wanting my body."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, how about we just call it even."

Kiba seemed to flounder for a minute, before letting out a small chuckle. "Deal. Well, I think that I'm going to be going home now, a I have a few contracts to complete tonight." With that he left, and the girls changed their attention to Issei.

"Was that true?" Asked Rias.

"No, I just thought that the guy could use a good laugh. It's been a while since his last." The girls gave out small chuckles, before they went back tos raiding Issei's old photo album.

He just sat there looking at the picture of him and Irina. An hour later they decided to be on their way. They were halfway back when Rias' phone rang. After she finally hung up with the person on the other side. She turned to the rest of them, "That was my brother, there is a stray devil in the area, and we have been tasked with killing it. Kuroka stiffened when she heard this. "Don't worry, this isn't like the time that you were accused. We talked to the remaining members of her old peerage and they said that they had a very kid master, one that always cared for them."

Kuroka gave a shaky nod, only to smile when Issei took her hand in his. They went to the location, Rias had tried to call Kiba, but he hadn't answered the phone. eventually they arrived to the location, which happened to be an old abandoned warehouse. Issei chuckled, such a cliché. Rias was going over battle strategies, but Issei had zoned out, watching as a bat flew over head thinking of where Irina might be. "So every one know their parts?"

"Yes." The girls all responded.

"Issei?"

"Hmm... oh yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Crystal."

"Ok, well you guys get in there."

Issei, Koneko, and Kuroka entered the building. They had only gotten halfway in, when the girls spotted her. She appeared to be a very beautiful blonde, but that quickly changed as she rushed towards them. She now had a literal face splitting grin, and the body of a spider. Koneko and Kuroka dived to the side, but Issei, not knowing the imminent danger that he was in merely stood there, once again getting lost in his thoughts. The spider lady lunged at him and sank her teeth into his shoulder, laughing as she thought that she had gotten her prey. Koneko and Kuroka's screams rang through the air. The pain from his shoulder brought his attention once again to the outside world and saw the lady spider.

The lady spider was getting frustrated. She had her prey, but the venom in her fangs weren't working. He was supposed to have been paralyzed by now and fell over. Instead he gave her a look of contempt. Add to the fact that those two annoying girls where attacking her legs, trying to drag her away from her meal. The only reason that they hadn't been able to was the fact that her fangs had pierced his shoulder to far. Her thought ended quickly though, as the pain of a thousand needles shot through her body. She released him to look down to see that thousands of small string like chains were coming from the boy, and were all not piercing her body. "You like? It's part of my sacred gear. The chains on my back can divide into many smaller ones though they get weaker the smaller they get."

"Stupid food, why don't you die!" She screamed as the two girls backed away seeing that the boy wasn't in danger at the moment.

"Well it's because I'm stubborn, and I don't value the fact of dying at this moment, as if I did I would have a bunch of girls that would bring me back just to kill me again."

With that Issei whipped his chains in different directions, ripping the spider lady into pieces. Koneko and Kuroka didn't care about that in the least, they instead ran up to Issei, making sure that he was ok. Once he was able to convince them that he was fine, he was beat over the head by a hysterical Kuroka, and berated by a crying Koneko. Once they finally calmed down, the process was repeated by the other girls.

Finally, after having Asia heal him, and the other girls finally let him off of the hook, Rias started to voice her concern on where Kiba was. She started to make plans for people to go out and find him when Issei spoke up. "We don't have to do that Rias, I can find him."

"How?"

"Like this." With that Issei faced his palm towards the ground and shot three chains out of his palm into the ground. Each was about a foot long, and had a bladed head. The three of them disappeared.

"What was that?"

"That was a new power that I'm working on. It shoots up to five chains into the ground. Each chain is controlled by one of the heads of Ladon. Even though they are now no longer part of my body, I still have a connection to them so that I can see where they are going. They will search for kiba and when they find him, I can lead us to him."

"So there kind of like tunneling snakes, that you control?"

"Yeah more or less, that's about the idea."

"You never cease to amaze me Issei." Stated Rias.

"You'll learn to stop being surprised after a few years." Said Kuroka, who hadn't let go of his hand since he had killed the stray devil.

"Well, I think that it's about time to head home, Sona and Tsubaki will be angry if we keep them waiting for to long." Issei suggested, getting bored of standing there.

The others agreed and they were a=on their way home. When they got there Issei was once again reprimanded by Sona, Tsubaki, and Mira for letting himself get hurt. After that they ate dinner once again prepared by Ravel and Xuelan. Yubelluna had been told that she had the rest of the night off, and she went to bed. After that Issei had enough argument with Rias about the fact that he should be allowed to wash himself, though his argument fell on deaf ears ass he was washed by the twins. He then headed for bed, tired.

It was in the middle of the night when Issei was awoken. He was watching from the eyes of one of his chains, as Kiba, fought that same Priest that he had thought died in the fire. The priest looked worse for wear, as half of his face was burnt off, and he was acting even more insane than last time. The thing that worried Issei though, was the fact that he was wielding a bastard Excalibur. He watched the seemingly even match, ready to jump in whenever it looked like Kiba was in danger. Luckily that time never came, as half way through the fight a flash appeared beside his half melted face. The light must of meant something to him because after it flashed he stated that he had to go, causing another brighter flash of light that blinded Kiba, but not Issei as he didn't have eyes to blind. The mad man was gone once the light died down.

Issei decided not to approach Kiba just yet, wanting to see what his plans were and instead ordered the three chains to tail him, and report if anything of interest came up. After that he drifted off back to sleep. The next morning Issei went about his morning rituals, and sat down to breakfast with the girls. Issei checked on Kiba too see that he was walking around town, seemingly trying to find that mad man again. When Rias asked, Issei told her that he was fine from what he could tell, though when he mentioned Kiba being attacked, Rias was quick to order his return. "We need to get him back here, I will not have my servant hurt especially if we could have stopped it."

"Don't be foolish Rias." Said Issei calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't act foolish. Tell me, Kiba really wants to avenge his friends yes?"

"That's correct."

"And he swore to do it no matter what?" A nod, "So if you were to go after him now, he would see that as you trying to keep him from completing his goal. Therefore making him despise you, and may cause him to run away making him a stray devil which in the end you would have to kill. Do you really want that."

A shocked Rias only shook her head. "Then let the guy be for now. He's not in danger at the moment, so why not let the guy blow off some steam for now. I fit he gets in trouble I'll let you know if he is in danger and will direct my chains to protect him. That will give us enough time to get there and protect him from the enemy."

Rias nodded her head sadly. Issei was happy that she was willing to listen to reason, but unhappy that he had been the one to cause her sadness. He scooted closer to her and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sona and Tsubaki stood after they finished eating. "We will be on our way, as we still have some left over paper work from yesterday."

Issei gave them both a kiss and the girls bid them fare well, as they then returned to finishing their food. After they were done they left for the school.

Once they got there they didn't find Sona. Issei wasn't too worried about her, as he knew that she was a fairly strong warrior, and if someone had tried to take her, evidence of a massive struggle would have been evident. They shrugged it off and went to class.

It wasn't until after school that Sona showed. "Rias I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Sona?"

"Not here , let's go to my place where we can speak in private."

Rias nodded and she with Akeno stood. They left after Rias got a kiss and Akeno licked Issei's ear. "It's such a shame that you can't come with us Issei. I'll make sure to make it up to you when we get home."

Issei just chuckled now used to Akeno's flirting. They stayed for another hour, before they decided that it was time to head home. One the way, Asia spoke up. "I wonder what Sona wanted with Rias. they seemed really serious."

"We probably shouldn't worry about it." Stated Mira, mad that she hasn't had much air time in this chapter. "If something bad was about to happen they would have told Issei. He's the strongest out of you guys so they would have gone to him."

"Things will be fine. True fully, I'm more worried about Kiba. He's never acted like this before." Koneko said.

"He's fine." Issei reassured her.

"I still worry."

"Nya- He's fine. Issei said that he was so he was. Stop worrying about it, -Nya."

Koneko didn't repsond. They had arrived outside of Issei's house when they all felt something. It seemed to make the girls, sans Mira, uncomfortable. Issei also didn't see any of the body guards outside and started to worry. Issei left the girls in the blink of an eye, racng towards the house in case something had happened. The girls were not too far behind. When they caught up with him, he was frozen in place starring at something. Finally, he spoke, "Irina?"

-AN-

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Until next time, take care.


	20. Letting mom in on the secret

A/N- Sorry for not updating for a while, hope this chapter makes up for that. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor will I ever own High School DxD

Issei couldn't believe his eyes, standing right in front of him was Irina. She was so much more beautiful than the last time they had talked, but there was no mistaking her. He didn't even think, he just rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug. Apparently her comrade had issues with that.

"Get you filthy hands off of her!"

There was a burst of moment and screams of shock. Then Issei felt pain. He looked to his shoulder and saw that there was a sword sticking into him. His girls didn't like that at all and were about to rush to his aid, when he spoke.

"Just what the fuck do you think that you're doing?" HE asked quietly, as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder. "It's not safe to play with blades, someone could get hurt."

He yanked the sword from her grasp and threw it behind him. The blue haired girl was obviously scared as she backed away. Issei was about to start his own assault when a familiar voice rang out.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing Xenovia! You could have hurt him!"

"I was getting the filthy devil away from you, I bet he was planning to harm you!" Xenovia said glaring at Issei.

"You stupid, this is my friend Issei, from when we were kids. In fact he was the only one kind enough to be my friend. So even if he is a devil, he can touch me all he wants!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I don't care if he's a devil, he's still my friend!" Irina yelled with red cheeks.

"Issei would you mind telling me what is going on?" Issei's mother asked looking between the three of them with confusion.

"Don't worry Issei I got this." Koneko said, as she and Kuroka led her out of the room.

Issei shook his head and looked to his three body guards who he finally realized where in the room.

"We're sorry master, we were going to stop them at the gate but your mother say them and invited them in. We didn't know what to do, and we didn't wasn't your mother to be in danger so we came in with them. Please punish us how you see fit."

"Issei what are they doing?" Irina asked.

"Well, I guess you could say..."

"They're the slaves of his harem." Raynare said, oh so helpfully.

"What! Issei you have slaves and a harem!"

"Not intentionally on both sides."

"I think that you've got some explaining to do." Irina said putting her hands on her hips and giving him that look.

He sighed and nodded before getting comfortable.

Three hours later Issei and Irina were just finishing their stories when they were called to lunch. When they got there Issei was only slightly surprised to see Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki back from their meeting.

"Hello Issei. Nice to see you again Irina. How have you been?"

"Umm, fine?" Irina replied, having already had this conversation with her earlier.

In a quieter voice, she asked Issei, "Issei why is she acting so calm?"

Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose, before whispering back, "That is an effect of Kuroka and the girls using magic to wipe her mind of things that they don't want her to know, and influence her to agree to their decisions."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, startling the whole table.

"Really it's easier this way. Because of it we now have this bigger house. Another effect is that she was more than willing to let the girls stay here." He whispered trying to calm her down.

"But Issei, what if one of them changes her mind so that she kills you, you could be in danger!"

"No, I trust them, and they know that they have me to back them through anything. If anything, I'm afraid they will influence her to help with the recruitment of my 'harem'."

Irina was quite for a moment before she got that look again, "So a harem Issei. I thought that you said that I could be your girl when we got older." Irina said with a bottom lip poked out.

"When did I say that?" He asked scratching his head.

"Well, you know, umm... that one time..." Irina was getting redder by the second and obviously more embarrassed as she stammered.

He couldn't allow her to suffer like this, so he spoke up, "Oh, yeah I remember, that one time in the park. Yeah, well after you left, I thought that you were going to forget about me and find a new guy, so I kinda went with the course of events that took place." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Irina looked thoughtful for a moment, and was about to speak when someone else chimed in.

"Irina how could you be talking to someone like that. He's a devil and cannot be trusted." Xenovia interrupted them.

"You truly are getting on my nerves, why can't you just let me and Irina speak with each other without believing that I have a motive. If you want to know, I do have a motive. My motive is to find out as much about how her life has been since we last talked, so that I can easily place myself in her life again, and not be forced to see her leave me as before."

"Why do you want to be so close to her." Xenovia asked with furrowed brows.

"Because she was the first one that I have ever loved, and would tear down the world if she so asked."

"Do you really mean that Issei?" Irina asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I do." He responded, no doubt present on his face.

Irina let out a small squeal and leapt into Issei's lap, before kissing him.

Xenovia shot out of her chair," Stop Irina, he's just going t..." She stopped as Issei's wings flared out.

She could only stare in awe at the sight, as the other girls all smirked at her facial expressions. Issei's dragon wings were now thirty one feet in length, bending at the corners as they pushed against the walls. His devil and angel wings had become the same length now each at twenty seven feet tip-to-tip each.

Irina broke the kiss and sat back a little, while opening her eyes. What she saw made her give out a small gasp. When Issei opened his eyes he saw that she was starring at something behind him, and that was when he realized that he had let his wings out. He closed his eyes and gave a deep breath, before the sank back into his skin. When they were gone, he again opened them to see three women looking at him with astonishment. First was Irina, then Xenovia, and last was his mother.

"Issei, they were so beautiful, but how do you have both devil and angel wings?" Irina breathlessly asked.

"Yes Issei I too would like to know what just happened." Issei's mother stated.

"Here Mrs. Hyoudou I can explain it in the other room." Said Akeno rising.

"No Akeno, I think that she has a right to know about what I am." Issei said, stopping the two of them before they left the room.

He turned to his mother." Mom, I really don't know where to start so I guess I'll start with this. I'm not fully human."

"What do you mean your not human?" She asked in a small amount of fright.

"I mean that while I'm about twenty three percent human, I am also twenty three percent dragon, twenty three percent angel, twenty percent devil, and eight percent Nekoshou."

"How did you figure all of that out Issei, and since when did you become part Nekoshou?" Asked Raynare, questionably.

"Well, I had Garreth figure it all out for me, and to answer your question it was when I started to train in shinjitsu with Koneko and Kuroka. Apparently my magic identified with them to the point that it gave me a tail."

"You have a tail -Nya!" Shouted Kuroka, excited.

"Yes, and poor old defenseless me was flashed with it the first time that he showed me his wings." Mia said dramatically.

The other girls instantly demanded to see it, so he stood and let his tail out, to which Koneko and Kuroka squealed while caressing it. For some reason the act made him very embarrassed, the reason for so was given to him moments later when Koneko said, "The act of one Nekoshou caressing the tail of another is seen as a very intimate act, and is usually only preformed between mates. I'm so happy that I had this chance."

Issei turned red at that, and waited for them to release his tail. it was a minute later, that they did so and returned to their seats, each of them sporting massive blushes. Issei only just shook his head before going back to his mother. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, when did this happen?"

"Well, it happened that one day at the park that, that one man was arrested for showing perverted things in the park to children. Me and Irina had been part of that group, when my sacred gear was awakened. (Put in here the explanation that Sarriba gave to Issei on the first day.) So after my sacred gear was awakened, I became half human, half dragon. Well after that I was attacked by a fallen angel, which was an angel that preformed a sin of some kind, and therefore thrown from heaven. Anyways in the attack I was hit in the heart with one of his attacks. The attack had the opposite reaction that he expected and somehow gave me the properties of an angel and devil, making them each have a fourth of my body. Then add in the Nekoshou and you got me." Issei said, allowing his mother to digest all of this information before she spoke.

"Why haven't I noticed any of this before now?"

Issei rubbed the back of his neck, before answering, "Well, you have before but you can't remember it. Each time that it happened, one of the girls would wipe your memory of it."

"WHAT! How could you do that to me Issei?!"

Here Rias decided to jump in, "Don't blame him for any of it. We were the ones to do it without his consent. We only did really to protect you. We didn't want you to hate Issei for not being normal. And we kinda influenced your decision to allow Issei to have a harem, as we didn't know what your response would be, and didn't want you to try and take him away from us. We have only truly wiped your mind twice. The first was when me and Kuroka got into a fight, as my people thought her a murderer, and I thought that she was going to harm your son. Turns out I was wrong, and that we had destroyed your house in the fight, so we took your memory of it, and fixed the house. After that we influenced you to accept us building you a bigger house. Then the last time that we wiped your memory was a little earlier, when Irina and Xenovia were revealing a little too much about that fact that we were devils. We're truly sorry, but we thought that you would have an easier time with everything the way we did it, as well as keeping Issei with his parents."

"Well your fears were unfounded, as I would never kick my child to the side, devil or not. And I am very displeased that you took my memories, though I forgive you for you had good intention. Just do not try it again or I may change my mind." Issei's mother stated, as if reprimanding an unruly child. "And you young man, are not off the hook, ass you will explain all this to your father when he gets home, and then we will think of a suitable punishment. Now, you said that you were all devils, is that true?"

"Well partially Mrs. Hyoudou." Said Sona, "My and Rias are the only full blooded devils in this house. You already know what Issei is. Koneko and Kuroka are half devils, half Nekoshou. Raynare and Akeno are half devil, half fallen angel. Asia and Tsubaki are half devils, half human. Mira is a full human, as she denied the chance to become a devil. The rest of the girls that work around here are Issei's slaves and I do not know what their lineage is."

"Slaves! Issei Hyoudou, you better have a good explanation for this!" His mother said narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, ok, It was about four days ago. It started with Rias' father selling her in a marriage contract."

"What's a marriage contract?" His mother interrupted him.

"It's when a boy or girls parents, make a deal with the parents of another boy or girl. This deal is like a contract stating that they must marry. Most use them to settle business deals." Tsubaki said, causing Issei's mother's eyes to widen.

"That's horrible. What happens if the two grow and dislike each other? Can they break the contract?"

"It all depends on how the contract is written up. Some allow that, while others like the ones that me and Rias had only allowed for the groom to break it. Coincidentally both me and Rias used Issei to break our contracts. My family agreed to allow the dissolving of the contract after I told them that Issei had already proposed to me. Rias' however was worse, as her parents kept a close eye on her and made sure that she stayed valid for the contract. Only three things could have broken hers. One she loses her virginity, which she attempted with Issei, before she was stopped. Two, The groom dissolves it, though her groom was such an ass there was no chance for that. Three, she beat him in a rating game, which she came close to doing before he threatened to kill Asia." Sona spoke up once again.

"Then how did she break it?" Surprisingly Xenovia spoke up.

"That's where Issei came in. He challenged The guy to a duel for the hand of Rias, on the grounds that If Issei lost he would be the man's slave. The guy was so self confident that he offered his peerage as slaves to Issei. Issei wasn't paying attention at that point and agreed. I will only tell you this, the guy is only still breathing because his father was willing to die in place of his son." Asia said, hero worship in the undertone of her voice.

"Did you kill his father, Issei?" His mother asked, looking scared.

"No, I didn't. I let them both leave as I didn't want to add more deaths at my hands." Issei said quietly.

"Who have you killed Issei?" Irina asked.

"Well, the man's name was Dohnaseek. He was cruel and he was the one to attack me and hit me in the heart in the park that one day. I didn't kill him for that though. I killed him because he had kidnapped Asia and was trying to extract her sacred gear, through a method that would have killed her. Well I didn't get there in time, and she died. I became so angry that I wasn't able to control myself and the next thing that I knew, I was standing over his broken and bloodied body, Koneko holding me. Asia's only alive at the moment because Rias resurrected her into a devil. The only other time that I attempted to kill someone was a demented priest who was going around and torturing people. The time that we met, he had nailed a man to the wall,, cut him enough to make him suffer, but not enough to kill him. When we finished our fight, he was unconscious, and I set the house on fire. That was soon before Asia had been kidnapped."

"Wait, so you can bring people back to life?" His mother asked, seemingly trying to suppress the knowledge that Issei had killed someone.

"Well yes, and no." Said Rias, "As a king of a peerage, I can bring those that have recently died back to life, and add them to my peerage. Though if your asking if I can bring someone that has been dead for like a week back, then no. I cannot."

"I've heard you mention them a few times, what is a peerage?"

Here Akeno spoke up, "Well Mrs. Hyoudou, A peerage is how the devils increase our population mainly after the last war. It is based off of chees, where the king piece is used for the leader. This piece usually just amps all attributes of the king, making them stronger. A queen piece, like the one that I have, is used to designate a king's second in command. This piece is also used to amp almost attributes of the receiver, sometimes more than the king, though a certain part of it makes us very devote and loyal to our king. A bishop, like the one that was used to bring back Asia, amps the receiver's magic ability, making them have greater control of it. A rook, like Koneko, has her strength amped, and a knight, like Kiba, the guy that usually hangs out here with us, has his speed amped. Pawns like Kuroka and Raynare don't really get any boosts, and instead can choose what to receive in battle, though they must be in the enemies base to do so. (I think)

"So why did you refuse to become a devil Mira?" His mother asked.

"Well, Rias told me that some devils can get powerful enough to where they can get their own peerages, so I was waiting for Issei to get to that point, as I wanted to be part of his." She said with a blush.

Here Raynare and Kuroka stopped dead in their tracks, before breaking out in cries. "Why didn't we think of that?!" They wailed.

Issei just gave a quiet chuckle at the two, now comically sobbing girls.

"I think that that is enough for now, and seeing how late it is, it is probably best if we order out tonight." His mother said glancing at the clock.

"Nonsense, Dinner is just about finished so you all should go get ready." Said Ravel as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Issei, when was the last time that I made dinner?" Asked his mother again watching as Ravel once again entered the kitchen.

"Well not since Asia moved in, and then from her Ravel and Xuelan were tasked to take over that job. So about a month or two, give or take." He replied.

"And why haven't I noticed?"

"Maybe one of the girls just used a spell to make you more accepting of it, to the point where you didn't care where it came from."

She let out a sigh, "I think that I could use some sake."

Issei just smiled at her and went to his room to change.

A/N- Sorry would have had this out yesterday, but I had a migraine all weekend long, and wasn't in the mood to finish this up. Please leave a review, and until next time, take care. I would also like to thank Fang Ride15 for betaing the first ten chapters of this story.


	21. Delay

Please forgive the long delay in between uploads. I have had a very busy past few weeks, which included strep throat, overactive allergies, migraines, visiting family, throwing up, and a fractured foot. I will attempt to upload as soon as possible, and hope that your interest in this story hasn't dwindled because of my absence.

Thank you- Repstars


	22. The busty wielder

Issei was awoken that night by urgent calls from his chains that were trailing Kiba. Apparently he had been lured into a trap, by the stubborn priest that refused to die. Issei quickly got up and teleported to Kiba's side.

Kiba was cursing loudly in his mind, as he desperately defended against each slash that the insane priest threw at him. The fight had started out so well, seemingly evenly matched, until that bastard had arrived, and helped unlock Freed's whole potential with the Excalibur. Now all that Kiba was able to do was fight for his life, and beg to any powerful beings out there that he would make it out a live. That was until a light appeared, and Issei was throwing himself into the fight.

Issei spent no time in engaging Freed, catching the crazed priest off guard. He slashed out with his chains, causing cuts to appear on the man's face, arms, and torso. Issei sent one f his chains for the killing blow, before it was stopped by a swing from his sword.

"Ohoho, look what we got here, the bloody dragon devil. Oh, happy day, I get to kill two devils with my blade today. Ahhh, say your prayers little devils as here I come." He shouted thrusting towards Issei's chest. Issei swayed to the left, dodging the blow, and tripping the man, who fell in a pile on the ground. "AHH, bloody devil, stand still so I can kill you!"

The priest rolled to his feet, while slashing at Issei's, causing Issei to dodge back. This priest took this momentary lapse in defense to attack, aiming at Issei's throat. Issei, having lost his patience, wrapped his chains around the attacking mans hand, and made them squeeze until it fell off, leaving a bloody stump.

A fatter man, appeared, on the second floor of the warehouse. "Oh, Freed look at what you've done, losing to two devils, even while wielding the Excalibur, How shameful."

"Shut up old man and get me out of here."

"Fine, good bye young heathens."

With that a bright flash appeared around the two, revealing them as gone after it subsided. Kiba seemed like he was about to give chase, when a hand landed n his shoulder.

"That's enough for now Kiba, it's time for us to go back."

"No, I haven't avenged them yet. I haven't given them peace."

"Kiba that's enough! You are injured, tired, and driven through hate. Any attempt that you make at fighting now will lead to your death. Is that what will avenge the others? You dying and getting nothing accomplished? Is that what they all sacrificed their lives for, so that you could through their gift away so easily? It's about time that you stopped to think about your actions and decide what the best course will be. You not only have obligations to those whom you must avenge, but those who've opened their home to you, and gave you a better start."

Kiba looked up at that, "Rias..."

"Is worried sick about you, and terrified that you'll go to far and become a stray devil, which will mean that Rias and the others will be obligated to kill you. Is that how you want to repay the one that took you in?"

Kiba, once again looking at his shoes, shook his head. "I've been a fool haven't I?"

"Yes you have, in fact you would have been a dead fool, if it wasn't for my stealth chains."

"Stealth chains?"

"You don't actually think that Rias would have allowed you this much freedom, unless there was a way to make sure that you were safe now did you?"

"I guess I shouldn't have."

"Well let's go home, I think Rias would like to have a word with you."

"Oh she's gonna tear a hole in me, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting." Kiba said, as Issei prepared a transport circle.

Rias, and the other girls were all sitting in the kitchen, starring at the clock waiting for Issei to return. Mia had been the one to bring attention to his absence when she awoke for some water, and had been missing her human body pillow. She had quickly awoke the other girls, and they had went on a massive search of the mansion, only to confirm the fact that he wasn't there. They had then decided to retreat to the kitchen and wait for him, with Ravel making tea for them all.

Kuroka had tried to use senjitsu, to get a reading of were he could be, but it seemed that it hadn't worked, claiming that there had been interference, but not elaborating.

So here they sat, worrying, tea untouched, starring at the clock, every tick sounding like a hammer blow to them. Finally a transport circle with the symbol of a dragon with four heads appeared on the floor. The girls all shot straight up, ready to both berate, and check there love for injuries.

Their plans were disrupted when two figures appeared in the Hyoudou kitchen. There was a small cheer from the girls, at the return of their comrade, and they rushed to the tow of them to find out what had happened. Issei caught Rias' eye, who seemed to be looking between the two of them trying to figure out who to talk to first, and gave her a nod, letting her know that he could wait. She smiled at him, and walked over to her knight, who dropped to one knee in front of her. The two started to talk, but Issei's attention was taking away from them by Kuroka, who said that she had something that she needed to tell him.

He followed her out to the living room, where a slightly nervous looking Mia was sitting. When she saw Issei she ran over a gave him a hug, before saying, "Issei, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Issei responded slightly nervous that whatever it was could be bad.

"Well, um, after we found that you were missing, Kuroka tried to use Senjitsu to try and locate you, but when she did, well..."

"It seems that our perfectly normal human here isn't." Kuroka said, hugging Issei from behind, and speaking over his shoulder.

"You mean...?"

"I've got some sacred gear, that appears to be dragon based. Kuroka offered to help me find what it was, but I didn't want to until you were here."

Issei turned to Kuroka "Will the process hurt her?"

"It shouldn't, as long as someone is close by, and powerful enough to keep the dragon inside at bay, if it should attack."

"Did you want to do it now?"

Mia gave a shaky nod, to which Issei summoned his chains, readying himself to restrain her, but not harm. Kuroka started the process, causing the girls in the kitchen to be attracted to the glow coming from the living room.

When they saw Issei with his chains out and Kuroka abut to cast something, a brief flash of panic coursed through out them, before it was squashed by their knowledge that Issei would die before hurting one of them.

They watched in fascination as a small green orb shot out from between Kuroka's hands, and into the chest of Mia. Her body flashed green for a second, before focusing on her right hand. The glow started to flash, slowly at first but quickly gathering speed. Finally with a flash that blinded the watching girls, the glow was gone and in its place was a red dragon arm, taking the place of Mia's.

The new limb caused may ohhs and ahhs, from the girls as Issei braced himself for whatever the new dragon would do. "Ah, This wielder has an impressive bust, my past wielders would have been glad."

Silence. Everyone including Mia, who was currently becoming redder by the second, could only stare at her new arm. Finally Koneko broke, quickly followed by Kuroka as they leaned each other laughing. Irina who was sitting on the couch beside Issei, spoke up, "You shouldn't say something improper like that. It's wrong."

"And pray tell, dragon, what is thy name?" Issei said, causing him to get strange looks.

"Uhh, kid why the hell are you speaking like that?" Asked Mia's sacred gear.

Issei looked confused for a second before breathing out a long sigh. "Forgive me, it seems that my sacred gear decided to pull a prank on me, and said that you would only understand old English. The others are soundly beating him at the moment."

"Others?" The red arm asked.

"My sacred gear, Ladon, has many different voices inside it, one for every head, and each of them have their own personality. Gallifrey, the head that trained me in stealth, is also a trickster."

"If you knew that he was a trickster, than why did you take his advice?" The dragon asked.

"Eh, just felt like it."

"... I see, so your the one that my wielder wishes to be mated to. I must question her sanity." This statement got Mia's blush back ten fold.

"So, now that that is out of the way, may I ask your name?"

"Oh yes, I am Ddraig, the red dragon emperor."

"Oooooo, Issei it's another Longinus. That makes our group even more powerful. Hey maybe that's what you should do Issei, collect those that wield the Longinus' and make them your servants, then you'd be the most powerful being out there!" Ravel, surprising spoke up.

At their weird looks, she blushed and retreated back to the kitchen. Rias looked back to Issei and said, "This is good, with the extra power that this will give us, we could make a pretty effective attack force."

"Attack force?" Issei asked, sitting down on a couch and pulling Mia down into his lap, causing her to give a small squeak.

"Sorry Issei, I was thinking aloud. When I was younger my brother made sure that I knew the importance of having a strong following, as during wartime they would be invaluable."

"But there is no wars that the devils are invested in at the moment is there?"

"No, well not any large ones, but anyway my brother wanted me to be ready for worst case scenario."

"That seems reasonable, though I'm sure that you know that any battle your in, I'll be by your side."

"Thank you Issei, I'm happy to hear that."

"Excuse me, but have you all forgotten about me?" Ddraig's voice rang out, sounding irritated.

"No, we're just used to the impossible becoming possible when Issei's nearby. You're kind of like a recurring thing." Asia said, as she hugged Issei from behind.

"I'm going to regret ever waking up, aren't I?" Ddraig asked.

"Depends, do you like fighting?"

"Yes."

"Do you like having your skills tested?"

"Yes."

"Growing stronger?"

"Yes."

"Then you should fit fight in." Sona replied.

Later Irina and Xenovia stood, stating that they had to get back to their task at hand, and would be back later.

Issei gave Irina a parting hug, "Be careful, please." He whispered in her ear.

"I will, I promise." She whispered back, before pulling away and running after the retreating figure of Xenovia.

When they left, they were unknowingly followed by seven of his stealth chains, unwilling to allow any thing to hurt her. Oh, and Xenovia as well.

Mia came over and grabbed his hand pulling him back inside intent on talking more about Ddraig.

-AN-

So sorry for the long update time, I had all of that crap happen to me, and then when I was finally able to write, I couldn't think of anything, Once I did get inspiration, I will admit I procrastinated for a few days, and then after writing the chapter, I didn't like it. This is the seventh and final attempt to write it, as I refuse to write it again. Please forgive me, leave a review, and until next time, take care.


	23. Issei's devil form

Disclaimer- I do not, Nor will I ever own Highschool DxD

Issei, Mia, and Ddraig were still talking about what changes that she could expect to happen.

"So, I have a special... Gland... that is going to draw guys to me, until I decide on who to mate?" Mia questioned.

"Yes, that is correct." Ddraig responded.

"What if I already found the one I want to... mate?" She asked blushing.

"Then the gland will try extra hard to get their attention, until either they respond, or it becomes obvious that they do not harbor the same feelings for you." Sabrina said, adding another "Female" to the group.

Mia cut her eyes to Issei, seeing if she could see any signs that he was being pulled to her.

"Yes, I can feel the pull." Issei said, causing her blush to deepen.

"S..So when does the gland stop pulling potential mates?" Mia asked.

"When he takes your virginity." Ddraig said, causing Mia to let out a small 'eep' at that, the sacred gear was secretly enjoying how embarrassed his user was getting.

Issei chuckled at Mia's red face, before stopping abruptly. Sitting up, with a look of panic on his face, he said only "Irina!", before taking off out of the room. Mia and Ddraig sat there for a moment trying to process what had happened before running after him.

Issei in a blind panic, ran faster than he had ever before. It had happened all so suddenly, His chains connections had all went black, a crazed laughter being the last thing that they heard. If his chains could be overcome, then what of Irina and Xenovia. That thought made his legs work even faster. Sabrina and Garreth trying to assure him that the girls could handle themselves, though even they couldn't mask their concern.

Issei finally rounded the corner to the last area that his chains had been, before coming to a sight that made his blood boil. There laying his chains surrounding an unconscious Irina. He ran over to her, kneeling next to her and putting her head in his lap. He carefully examined her and let out a breathed out a small sigh of relief when he realized that she wasn't in mortal danger.

He jumped a little when she started to move, opening her eyes, which further widened at the sight of Issei. "Hey Issei."

"What the hell happened here?" Issei asked, causing her to sit up in shock.

"Where's Xenovia?!"

"I don't know." Issei said.

"We we're blind sided. He came out of nowhere. He slashed the ground first, which threw some chains into the air. Chains that look surprisingly similar to yours. We tried to fight back, but he was to strong, and I fell. Xenovia drew him away, and that was the last I saw before it all went black."

"She wasn't here when I arrived. But she's a strong woman, I'm sure that she's fine."

Issei's attention was drawn to his chains, as they started to wriggle and slide towards him. "Damn!" Issei heard Erabor curse, "I shouldn't have let my guard down like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gallifrey spoke up, "That hit hurt!"

"You guys did fine, You at least gave the girls a warning that someone was coming." Issei tried to raise their spirits.

"That's not good enough!" Erabor shouted, "I need to be punished for my lax attitude on an important mission."

"Fine, how about the next time you and Sabrina argue, She gets to win?" Issei said.

"I said punished, not emasculated!" Erabor shouted in horror.

Issei just shook his head and turned back to Irina, who was looking at Issei and his chains with amusement, Though the twinge of worry still was evident. A red flash drew all of their attentions. When it died down, their stood all of the girls, Sona's peerage, and Kiba. "Issei, are you ok?" Sona asked, running over to him, closely followed by the others, who kept a wary eye out on their surroundings.

"Irina and Xenovia were attacked, The attacker took out my chains before they could respond." Issei said.

"Did you see who the attacker was?" Asked Rias.

"It was some guy in a bloody exorcist outfit." Irina said.

"Damn, doesn't that guy ever die!" Issei cursed, Then sighed "I need some of you to take Irina back to the house while I go search for Xenovia. She lured Freed away, and there's a chance that she is in need of help."

"What! Issei I'm not going home while my friend is in danger!" Irina shouted, standing up, only to wince in pain at the strain that the action put on her body.

"You will go home, and you will rest." Issei said, voice unwavering, "You are injured, and if you were to come, you could put us all at risk."

At this Irina seemed to deflate, Issei not liking seeing her this way went on, "Don't worry, no matter what happens. I will save Xenovia."

Irina nodded, and hugged Issei. She then let Tsubaki support her, as they walked over to the summoning circle that Sona had made. With them gone, Issei turned to others.

"We probably don't have much time so we should split up and search for this maniac. The first group to find him, will then call the others and then, this time, I'll make sure he stays dead."

"Are you really ok with killing him?" Asked Yubelluna, who was one of the only servants that hadn't fallen for Issei, though they still had a sort of friendship going.

"Anyone that hurts my friends, have already relinquished their right to live." Issei said without a shred of uncertainty.

"just don't lose yourself in your hate." She responded, remembering the monster that had appeared when her first master had pushed Issei too far.

"I'll try." Issei said as he absorbed his stealth chains back into his arm before running along the path, leaving the others to decided where they would search.

...

The girls , plus Kiba, were still standing where they had found Irina, "Do you think Issei will be ok?" Ravel Mira asked, looking over to where Issei had run off.

"He'll be fine, Truthfully I worry about the guys that Issei is after." Kiba said, remembering the anger that he had seen in Issei's eyes.

"That's what makes me worry." Yubelluna said, causing everyone to look over to her.

"And why do you say that?" Asked Rias, crossing her arms.

"Issei fights all of his battles with anger and rage. It makes him reckless, and easily out maneuvered. One of these days his anger is going to either make him attack too powerful of an enemy, or change him into one of the monsters that he has fought on so many occasions."

"Issei would never!" Ravel snapped, angered that someone could say such things about her master.

"Oh, and what would happen if one of these days, one of Issei's enemies gets lucky and kills one of you? The anger would be so much that he would lose himself completely, not stopping until the time that either all of his enemies lay dead at his feet, or the major powers of the world were forced to put him down, like the animal that he would become." Yubelluna said evenly causing all those present to have a small bout of worry for their comrade.

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" Asia said, catching the attention of the others, "Issei needs us!"

"Yea, and with his luck, he would of already found them by this time." Kuroka joked, Though the laughter did not reach her eyes.

...

Issei finally found his target after a while of searching, finding him in the courtyard of his school. There he was, the evil priest. It seemed that he was also accompanied by the corrupt Church man. They were completing some kind of ritual when he arrived. There was a beam of light with five swords circling each other within. Afraid of what would happen if they would finish, Issei attacked.

...

Freed was not a patient man, never had been, and never would be. And the amount of time that it was taking this fat man to finish his new toy was killing him. In truth he was truly about to start crying like a child if it took any longer.

Finally the fat man turned to him.

"Hold out your hand, worthy bearer, and take your new weapon. And with it cleanse the evil that is the devil menace."

Freed almost reverently, snatched the weapon from his hands. The Excalibur, almost completely whole again, and all his, he could barely restrain his joy. Then a sound behind him, made him turn. What he saw did make cause a giggle to escape him. "Hehehehehe... A dirty little devil has shown his face, so that I may wet the blade of my new toy in that beautiful blood. Oh, happy day."

Issei took little notice of the man's words, instead he lashed out with his chains, ripping into Freed side, distracting him as he leaped over the insane man's head and in front of Valper. Wasting no time, Issei rammed his hand against the evil man's chest, sending him flying back before turning and slamming his chains down on Freed's head, only for the mad priest to block the attack with the Excalibur. Following up the attack, he slashed at Issei's chest, but only ripped his shirt, as the dragon leaped away.

Freed growled and leaped after to him. Slashing at his head. The kept at this for a little while, trading blows back and forth, neither gaining any ground, when Issei landed wrong and fell on his side. Freed seeing his chance leaped and aimed his sword downward at Issei's chest.

Issei rolled out of the way, causing Freed to impale the ground, and let out a furious grunt at missing his prey. As the crazy man tried to pull his sword from the ground, Issei attacked from behind, wrapping his chains around the man's foot, and tripping him. From there Issei impaled two of the chains into Freed's shoulder and raised him up in the air. "Put me down you bloody little devil!" Freed shouted as he struggled to free himself, "I've got to kill you!"

Issei starred at the man that had caused him and his friends so much grief. Mentally preparing himself, he positioned ten chains under the man. "ooh, is the bloody little devil gonna kill me, I don't think that you've got the balls! You're just a coward! A coward with weak friends, that will all die by my blade!" Freed shouted, struggling even more.

Issei grit his teeth, hoping that this would be the last time that he was made to take another life. With a scream of anger, Issei dragged the man down, causing a scream of Panic and Joy to be ripped from the descending priest.

It was with a sickening thud, that all noise ceased. Issei stood still for a minute, breathing hard, trying to get his emotions under control. That was when the clapping came.

"Oh, bravo, I truly didn't think that you had it in you." Issei looked over to see a twelve winged fallen angel. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kokobeil, the greatest leader of the greatest race!"

"Well that's just great, but to tell you the truth, I really don't care." Issei said in a monotone voice, starring at the body of his, until now, greatest foe.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." The wielder of Ladon said as he started to walk away, dodging as a spear of light wizzed by his head.

"Don't you dare ignore me you foolish boy!" Yelled Kokobeil.

An annoyed Issei spun around, "I've already taken a life today! Don't make me take another."

"Hahahahah, you Truly think that you could be me?!" Kokobeil laughed, "Don't be foolish boy. In fact you should rejoice, I am here to offer a place as my servant. To be able to follow me in my conquest of this world."

"Sorry, but I've got to decline, I like the world how it is now without some egotistical- maniac like you messing it up."

"You dare insult me! You are nothing, less then the dirt on my slave's boot!"

"Wow, you people still have slaves? A little behind the times aren't you?" Issei deadpanned, ignoring Gallifrey's reminders that Issei himself had slaves.

"Oh, yes, My dear slave girl. I remember she once was like you, disrespectful, Disobedient. Well that was until I killed her parents right in front of her own eyes. Hahahahah, now she the perfect little slave doing everything I command. For a devil girl, she isn't that bed in bed either."

Lucifer's anger rose at that comment, taking temporary control of Issei, he asked, "The three main factions have made peace, all prisoners and slaves were to be returned to their home factions at the death of God and Lucifer.!"

"Oh, but I don't want to return her, I haven't finished playing with her yet. Don't worry when she has worn out her usefulness, I'll kill her to end her suffering. Plus being the niece of the late devil king, makes her all the more fun to play with."

Lucifer stopped, But his anger grew to massive heights, "Angel..."

"Oh so you know of her? Hah, can you believe that some dirty devils would give their daughter that name? Heh, after I heard that I just couldn't help myself, had to make sure that she was as lovely as the name." He laughed, not noticing, or caring if he did, the absolute rage that had overtaken Issei's mind. "Ahhh, I can still hear her screams..."

Something in Issei broke at that moment, as a combination of his anger at what had happened to Irina, mixed with the absolute rage of Lucifer, combined with that anger and disgust of the heads of Ladon felt towards this man, all came together. An other worldly scream was ripped from his throat as his power spiked to levels before unseen.

Kokobeil instantly silenced himself, his attention pulled to the somehow familiar magic that had sprung up. "It can't be..." He trailed off, "but it is..."

Issei had never felt such power, it was to the point that it hurt, as if it was trying to rip him open and escape. He felt his skin start to crawl, and realized that it really was crawling, as tiny black barbed chains ripping out of his flesh, and started to encircle his whole body. Every inch of his skin became encased by the chains, leaving nothing but his eyes uncovered. His eyes though were not his own. The right was that of an old and powerful dragon, burning with infinite power and anger showing from their green depths. The left however, was that of nothing short of a demon. The rage and insanity radiating from their black depths, caused shivers to go down the fallen angels spine.

After the transformation, Issei looked like a ten foot constantly moving shadow, with only a single Green eye in all the black. A chain slithered up the length of his arm and wrapped itself around his throat. Massive solid black devil wings ripped from Issei's back, completing the transformation. (Imagine dark side from kingdom hearts, without the big hole.)

Kokobeil finally managed to find his voice, "What kind of monster are you?"

Issei made no noise, only standing there, glaring at the dark angel.

Rias and the others had finally caught up to Issei, finding him in the school court yard along with one of the fallen angel leaders. She heard Asia gasp, and looked to were she was focused. What she saw made her pause for a second. Issei was gone, and in his place was what she could only call a demon, the ancient race that the devils had once served. Across from him, stood one of the fallen angel leaders, Kokobeil. The fallen angel had a look of fear on his face, and Rias rightfully assumed that Kokobeil had done something that he really shouldn't have. Rias and the others spotted a low wall and decided to take cover behind it.

But as they ran forward they felt a massive force settle over them, that felt almost suffocating, and the closer they got to the two figures the more they felt it. Finally they got to wall, and had to catch their breath. Watching as Kokobeil finally made a move.

Kokobeil was frozen in fear. This being in front of him, practically oozed power, and to add, was pissed. Finally his ego finally overcame his fear and he smirked. 'If I kill him, I would be recognized as the strongest leader of the fallen angels, and then they'd all follow me without question.'

His smirk widened and he took and step forward, and raised his hand towards Issei. "Heh, some fancy new armor won't do shit for you. In fact, I think that i'll let my pets deal with you. I don't want no dirty devil blood getting on me."

With that, Kokobeil snapped his fingers on his raised hand, which was followed by portals erupting around the court yard. From the portals multiple cerberi stepped out and let out blood thirsty howls as they waited for their master to tell them what to do. Kokobeil then shouted "Attack my pets, kill the puny devil!"

But to the shock of all, sans Issei, was that the cerberi stood still seemingly not hearing Kokobeil's orders, or just not caring. Kokobeil was enraged, "How dare you mangy mutts ignore me! I said kill the devil!"

Again the cerberi stood there staring at the black figure. After a second a dark demonic voice rang out, "Kneel!"

Instantly the cerberi laid on their stomachs and waited for their next order. Kokobeil's shocked face, brought a dark chuckle from Issei. "Cerberi have been my most loyal followers since the beginning. To think that you actually thought that they would ever be your slaves, is just hysterical."

"What do you mean, 'your followers' The cerberi haven't had a master since..." With that Kokobeil's eyes widened in horror. "No, no it can't be... YOUR DEAD!" He screamed.

"No but you soon will be." With that Issei flew forward slamming his fist into Kokobeil's throat, throwing him into a wall. He looked up only to see Issei's fist slam into his face. Issei held Kokobeil in the hole that he had made, while using the other hand to give Kokobeil facial reconstruction. Around the ninth hit, Kokobeil decided to retaliate. He materialized a spear of light in his right hand and rammed it into Issei's chest. Issei flipped the fallen angel over his shoulder and into the cement, stumbling back he placed his hand on the new hole in his chest. Kokobeil got to his hands and knees and looked up to see the hole seal itself, leaving no evidence behind of the hole.

Issei looked up from the now filled hole to the kneeling Kokobeil, who gulped as he saw the anger in Issei's eyes had intensified. Walking up to Kokobeil, who still couldn't stand, Issei lifted his foot and slammed it into the man's chin, once again sending him flying, only this time Issei followed after, grabbing Kokobeil in the air and throwing him towards the ground. Issei followed by slamming his foot in Kokobeil's stomach, making the fallen angel spit out blood. Issei chuckled at the pitiful state of the man before grabbing his shoulder with one hand, and his thigh with the other. With that he brought him down on his knee, making a loud snapping sound ring out, followed close behind by Kokobeil's scream.

Rias and the others stood there, watching in horror as Issei was stabbed. Their fear however was unfounded as Issei seemed to heal himself. They then watched in significantly less horror as Issei seemed to destroy the man. They all flinched when Issei brought him down on his knee and the scream of pain caused them all to feel a small twinge of sympathy for him, as Issei once again threw him onto the ground. With that Issei placed his foot on Kokobeil's back and gripped his top two wings. The Rias covered her mouth, Asia her eyes, and Koneko her ears. Akeno, on the other hand, was licking her lips. 'I wonder if Issei wants to play later.'

It was Raynare, though, that took action. She ran out screaming, "Issei wait!"

Issei paused in his actions and looked up at Raynare, scanning her actions to determine if she were a threat. Raynare seeing that she had attention went on. "Issei please stop. I no that he's an evil guy, and I know that he caused you pain, but please stop. Ripping off an angel's wings is the greatest pain that you could cause an angel. Fallen or not, no one deserves that kind of pain."

The yard was quiet after her out-burst, everyone starring at her, even Kokobeil who was looking through swollen black eyes. Issei didn't move, it seemed as if someone had paused him. Finally Issei released the wings and took a step back. He cocked his head to the side and watched her for a moment. In an instant Issei had crossed the field and was holding Raynare up by her throat. Fear exploded in her eyes as her hands scrambled at his fingers, fighting for breath.

Rias and the others rushed out of cover but stopped when Issei's head whipped around to stare at them. "Issei, let her down. You know you don't want to hurt her." Kuroka said, being the one that knew Issei the longest, he would most likely listen to her more.

Issei continued to stare at them for a minute, as if digesting her words, before lowering Raynare until her feet could touch the ground and could breath. Her gasing breaths regained her Issei's attention. As he held her there he spoke, "You would defend the man that caused me so much pain? The man that caused Irina to be hurt? The man that insulted me? Why, I thought you loved me." He spoke quietly and slowly, yet his voice rang out across the field.

"I do love you Issei," She gasped, "And that's why I stopped you. I know that this isn't what you want. You don't want to hurt anyone. You'd never forgive yourself if you tortured him. I just wanted to protect you."

Issei stood there, not moving before he slowly lowered her to the ground. He stood there, watching her, as the chains slowly and gently unwound themselves from his form. Leaving him standing there in nothing more than torn pair of pants. No one moved as the two of them stood there, until it was Issei who burst into tears and rushed forward embracing Raynare, crying into her neck. "I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, please forgive me." He sobbed into her neck, as Raynare held him close.

The others only waited for a second or two before they were group hugging Issei. During their hug, they failed to notice a man in a set of white dragon armor appear, or him taking off with the body of Freed, and the broken body of Kokobeil.

Finally it was Koneko who spoke up, "Issei , not that I mind, but if you keep those dogs, they are going to have to stay outside. I don't want no smelly dogs taking my spot on the couch."

This set off chuckles from the group and Issei finally calmed himself. When he looked up he saw Raynare smiling at him, and couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her. Caught of guard she froze for a second, before throwing herself into the kiss, Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and moaned as he placed his hands on her waist. They stayed like that, with the others waiting, knowing that Issei would give them all a turn when he was calmed.

Unknown to Issei and his loves, a shadowy figure watched from the sidelines, planning.

A/N- well there it is. I know that this is super late, and most of you probably hate me now, and I'm sorry. I just lacked to motivation to write for a while, and I was reluctant to try and make myself, because then the quality would go down, and that is not fair to you the readers. So again I apologize, and hoppefully the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did. Until next time, take care.


End file.
